Inseguridades
by JapiFic
Summary: Mimí Tachikawa retorna a Tokio sin que lo haya planeado con anterioridad. Sabe que New York la ha cambiado y teme que esto sea una dificultad para integrarse al antiguo grupo. Es sólo que el antiguo grupo ya no existe, al menos no como ella lo recordaba. Mimí ayudará a todos por solucionar sus problemas, pero niña ¿quién se preocupará de los tuyos? - Mishiro
1. La caja de los recuerdos

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon Adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

_*.*_

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

_*.*_

**C**apítulo 1

**L**a caja de los recuerdos

Era la primera vez en su vida que se ataviaba con un uniforme, y a pesar que siempre había despotricado contra ellos, tuvo que reconocer que le gustó la forma en que se adaptaba aquella falda de tablones a su delgada figura. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción y Mimí levantó los pulgares a su mamá en señal de conformidad.

Volver a Odaiba a terminar sus estudios no era algo que le generase alegría, pero tendría que disimularlo. Si bien extrañaba a sus _digiamigos_, como solía llamarles a sus viejos compañeros de aventura de la infancia, reconocía que tras percatar que había perdido el contacto con ellos, hace ya un par de años, no intentó recuperarlo: de a poco, la comunicación se había hecho menos frecuente, hasta volverse innecesaria, y los mails dejaron de llegar. Y así fue como ya no buscó consejo en Sora cada vez que pasaba por una crisis amorosa, ni a Yolei si necesitaba lanzar insultos contra alguna de sus tantas archienemigas.

Por otra parte, sus amigas gringas la incorporaron rápidamente al devenir neoyorkino, y la joven mimada no tardó en acostumbrarse al estilo de vida ruidoso, entregado al consumo y la moda que ofrecía la ciudad que nunca duerme. Olvidar fue sencillo, pero recordar era una tarea más difícil.

Se habría quedado allí para siempre, en su burbuja neoyorquina de _glamour_ color rosado chillón, pero lo que tiene la vida es que siempre sale con sorpresas que no se pueden anticipar. Y frente a las adversidades, las resoluciones de Mimí solían ser de lo más espontáneas.

–Estás preocupada –observó su mamá.

Habían pasado a un café después de las diligencias de la tarde. Luego de horas de ir entre aquí y allá, con la lluvia molestando a todo instante, se dieron cuenta que estaban hambrientas y cansadas.

A toda respuesta, Mimí se encogió de hombros y llevó su chocolate caliente a los labios.

–Hija, no era necesario que vinieras –continuó la mujer con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad.

No se refería a las compras, Mimí lo entendió bien.

–Sabes que no vengo obligada –respondió la hija con sequedad pero se arrepintió enseguida, lo que menos pretendía era hacer sentir culpable a su mamá, así que añadió cambiando rápidamente de humor: –y después de todo el lio que nos causó encontrar matrícula en una secundaria superior que tuviese un uniforme decente, no me voy a devolver a New York.

–¿Y le avisaste a tus amigos que volvías?

Mimí negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de esos ojos inquisidores. Estaba claro que su madre se empeñaba en que Mimí se sincerara con ella, pero la joven no iba a darle en el gusto.

– ¿Y por qué no? –insistió la madre.

–¡Dios mamá, no lo sé! No he tenido tiempo con el asunto de la mudanza… tú ya viste mi habitación, aún me quedan varias cajas por desempacar.

–Ellos merecen saber que has vuelto.

–Y lo sabrán, pero cuando tenga todas mis cosas en orden –Y cuando decía _cosas_ realmente quería decir _pensamientos_.

La madre decidió no seguir con aquel tema, iniciando una trivial charla sobre la última película de _Russell Crowe_, su amor platónico. Mimí se lo agradeció y pronto se halló parloteando con la soltura y chispa que le es característica.

Hasta que dejó de llover, cayó la noche y se encendieron las luces navideñas sin que se percatasen. La madre, alarmada por las horas que habían pasado fuera de casa, sacó la billetera, tiró un par de billetes a la mesa y se abalanzó contra la puerta del café.

–¡Mamá aguarda, se te quedan la mitad de las bolsas!... Tampoco dejaste dinero suficien… olvídalo, adelántate que yo prefiero irme caminando.

–¡¿Cómo te vas a ir caminando sola si está tan oscuro?!

–Mamá, ándate ya ¿quieres?

La madre sonrió en señal de disculpa. Mimí resopló, su madre nunca iba a madurar, pero podía entenderla: habían dejado a la abuela sola en casa por mucho tiempo, y eso no era bueno. Con resignación tomó las bolsas que quedaban, pagó lo que correspondía a la cajera, sacó de su cartera un cigarro de los light y se fue rumbo a casa.

Caminar por Tokio en navidad siempre ha sido agradable. La cantidad de luces utilizadas para despertar en sus habitantes el espíritu navideño era tan excesiva que recordaba haber pasado en Japón sus mejores fiestas navideñas. A sus amigos ecologistas les habría dado un infarto presenciar aquel derroche de energía, pero a Mimí le gustaban las luces y las cosas relucientes. De hecho el contorno de sus orejas estaba adornado por múltiples _piercing_ de brillantes, aunque normalmente usaba no más de dos o tres para no verse tan sobrecargada.

Solía caminar cuando quería pensar. Su casa por ahora no era un buen lugar para poner sus ideas en orden, sobre todo ahora con el tema de la mudanza. No quería parecer una mala hija, sólo que estaba cansada ya de todo.

Pero aquella noche caminar sólo le devolvió la nostalgia.

"_Si sólo Palmon estuviera aquí… ella sabría qué hacer_" pensó la joven. Tokio había cambiado, y supuso que sus amigos también lo habían hecho. Ella misma había cambiado mucho, y temía que al reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos estos no la reconocieran… o peor aún, se negasen a reconocerla.

Parecía más sensato alejarse de ellos y evitar el encuentro. Tal vez sensato era un eufemismo para cobarde, pero no tenía intensión en afrontar ningún conflicto más de los que ya traía acuesta. En sus recuerdos todos seguían siendo amigos, mejor dejarlos así. No sería fácil evadirlos, Odaiba no era tan grande después de todo, y si bien resultaba fácil perderse entre la multitud, todos se terminan encontrando tarde o temprano. Ya pensaría una estrategia.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y el humo y el vaho se mezclaron y arremolinaron hasta diluirse en el aire.

A Mimí le habría encantado diluirse con ellos.

–Estoy en casa –gritó Mimí y sin esperar respuesta, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, colgó su abrigo y bolsas en el perchero y se fue a su habitación.

Era un cuarto relativamente grande para el estándar japonés, lo que reflejaba la buena situación económica de la familia Tachikawa. Las paredes estaba recubiertas por un papel mural rosado y las molduras las habían pintado de marfil. Había un tocador estilo Laura Ashley contra el ventanal y una cama amplia con un edredón crema y rebosante en cojines mullidos de varios colores añejos. Las repisas aún no estaban instaladas y la mesita de noche todavía no llegaba, pero aun así el exceso de cajas vacías apiladas en los rincones impedía que la habitación se viese más amplia de lo que realmente era.

Aún quedaban cuatro cajas por abrir. Las estuvo evitando por mucho tiempo porque eran las más grandes de todas.

Qué podía decir, era una perezosa.

Afortunadamente Beyoncé siempre le infundía ánimos y energía, así que se ató un paño en la cabeza (como había visto en las películas), y al ritmo de _Crazy in love_ se dispuso a ponerle fin de una vez por todas a la tarea del desembalaje.

Ropa y más ropa salían de las cajas. Vestidos, bufandas, pantalones… no recordaba aquel abrigo _ulster_ de Burberry, ni esa bonita falda de encajes de Valentino, tal vez mañana sería un buen día para estrenar aquellas prendas.

Y entre organizar su ropa por colores en el armario, dejar vistas algunas combinaciones innovadoras para ocasiones importantes y colgar un par de bolsas aromáticas, se dio cuenta que sólo faltaba la temida gran caja de los zapatos.

¿Por qué esa obsesión por el calzado?

Le subió el volumen a la música para darse más ánimos. Funcionó, terminó en menos tiempo del planificado. Al final sólo quedaba en el fondo un objeto rectangular, pesado y de gran tamaño. Era otra caja más, pero no una de zapatos, no… esta era el viejo cofre que la había acompañado toda su vida.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía su _caja de los recuerdos_, pero le alegró que estuviese allí inmiscuida entre sus cosas. Dudó un segundo en si abrirla o dejarla directamente bajo la cama, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Viejos envoltorios de sus golosinas favoritas, Sora las compraba porque a ella le daba asco ensuciarse las manos con las monedas. Todavía tenía problemas con eso.

Boletos de cine cuando eran de cartón. A su padre siempre le había obsesionado el cine, iban todos los fines de semana a ver una película. De estar en Estados Unidos seguirían haciéndolo.

Servilletas en forma de hadas de los cumpleaños de su amiga Polly.

Un diario espantosamente rosado, incluso para su gusto. No tardó mucho en encontrar la llave que lo abría, pero vio con decepción que tenía sólo dos páginas escritas con una letra grande y llena de fluoritas. Decía así:

_Querido y muy, muy, muy estimado diario mío:_

_Mi mamá me dio esta cosa en navidad cuando sabe que odio escribir. Pero ayer vi una película muy entretenida de princesas y unicornios, y la protagonista tenía un diario, y yo quiero ser igual de hermosa que ella, quiero tener un unicornio y quiero casarme con un príncipe, así que decidí empezar a escribir y hacer todas las cosas que ella hace._

_No te ofendas, diario mío, no sé qué se supone que la gente común escribe en sus diarios. No quiero comenzar a escribir de cosas románticas muy pronto, para que no pienses que soy una enamoradiza, así que sólo te diré que mañana empieza el campamento de verano. Vamos todos los de la primaria, pero a mi no me agrada la idea de ir al campo con los bichos y el lodo. Sólo voy porque todas mis amigas lo harán y el superior Joe también._

_El superior es muy bueno con todos nosotros. Dicen que toda su familia es de médicos, así que eso significa que es inteligente, pero a mí me gustan los príncipes, y el superior no parece ser de la realeza. Es flacucho y demasiado pálido para mi gusto, pero si fuera un príncipe, estaría bien para mí. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, me gustaría que Joe fuera un príncipe y yo su princesa._

_Pero dije que no iba a hablar de cosas románticas, así que haré un dibujo._

A continuación había un dibujo de un paisaje con montañas, un arcoíris y una especie de mamífero que por el largo cuerno daba la impresión de ser un unicornio.

Rio con nostalgia. Además de haber escrito muchas veces la palabra "quiero", se avergonzaba de su mentalidad de niña pequeña. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haber escrito eso, y se ruborizó al notar que estuvo encaprichada con el superior Joe.

De seguro que Joe ahora estaba en la universidad estudiando lo que siempre quiso. Hay gente que puede darse ese lujo. Eso fue lo que pensó Mimí y una sensación desconocido se apoderó de ella. Era similar a la tristeza, pero acompañada de un amargor agobiante que se extendía desde la punta de la lengua y le envolvía la cabeza, retorciendo sus pensamientos. Ese Joe sabía qué era lo que quería en este mundo y eso le causaba envidia.

Se asustó y cerró el diario de golpe. Nunca en su vida había envidiado a alguien. En su apuro por esconder aquella vieja caja debajo de la cama, sólo consiguió que resbalara de sus manos y se volteara todo su contenido.

No quería seguir viendo nada más. ¡Por qué siempre que se proponía algo le pasaba todo lo contrario! Ya estaba cansada, quería sacarse ese estúpido cintillo de la cabeza, bañarse e irse a la cama y soñar con Jonny Deep. Se apresuró a recoger todo lo esparcido por el suelo, sin cuidar el estado en que quedaban servilletas, boletos de cine y fotografías.

Y entre las fotos apareció la última que se tomó en Japón. En esa ocasión traía el pelo color chocolate, y llevaba una cadena que portaba una gran estrella de oro. Era un obsequio que Michael le dio poco antes de convertirse en novios. A pesar que Mimí no era consiente que Kari la estaba fotografiando, no podía negar que salía muy bien en aquella impresión, y si es que tenía alguna gracia es que Mimí jamás salía mal en las fotos: era una fotogénica innata.

En esa ocasión estaba apilando libros sobre la cabeza de un Izzy que dormía profundamente echado sobre una mesa. El muchacho sólo se despertó cuando se derrumbaron los libros haciendo un gran estrépito. Mimí sonrió ante aquella foto con nostalgia. Sabía que Izzy se había enfadado ese día pero jamás lo demostró, a pesar que le dejó un chichón enorme y poco estético en la frente. Él siempre fue muy amable, aunque suponía que no era una actitud que reservara sólo para ella.

Siguió guardando las cosas de su caja, pero ya con más calma. La caja de los recuerdos la ocultó debajo de la cama, pero la fotografía de ella con Izzy la pegó en el espejo del tocador. Era una foto divertida y eso era justamente lo que le faltaba, diversión. De seguir en Estados Unidos de seguro ahora estaría en una fiesta de Vicky o en el Pub de los bohemios que solía frecuentar con Simmons y Ross cuando querían blanquear el cerebro.

Dejar la mente en blanco. No se puede dejar la mente en blanco con tantos problemas.

Le volvió a echar un vistazo a la fotografía.

Tal vez Izzy no tenía tantos problemas. Y pensar que alguna vez ellos fueron los mejores amigos. Apostaba lo que fuera a que él seguía obsesionado con las computadores, y que ahora era una especie de nerd máximo, de esos que usan gafas con mucho aumento, la cara infestada de granos y algunos kilos de más producto del sedentarismo. Lo que tiene esto de crecer y desarrollarse, es que muchas veces acentúa los defectos en vez de ayudar a superarlos.

Si no bastaba con revisar su caso… o mejor aún, su reflejo en el espejo: tenía todas las pintas de una rebelde, aunque no estuviese ni cerca de serlo. Porque Mimí en el fondo era una construcción de lo que quería mostrar, hace tiempo que dejó de tener esa pureza que alguna vez la distinguió del resto.

Y sin darse cuenta, se encontró llorando en silencio.

–¡Ya basta, Mimí! –Se reprendió en voz alta luego de abofetearse el rostro un par de veces y limpiarse los ojos con los puños –tienes que ser fuerte por todos. Mañana irás a la peluquería a una renovación de look y ya verás cómo cambiarán las cosas.

Porque siempre que tenía problemas su cabello había cambiado de color, y las tradiciones están para seguirlas… además, ya era hora que el color rubio ceniza tuviese su oportunidad de brillar en su cabellera, tal como lo hicieron en su momento el rosado, naranjo, caoba, chocolate y miel.

Pero la tintura no iba a arreglar sus problemas esta vez. Tenía esta tendencia a creer que era la única con dificultades que no se daba cuenta que todos los adolescentes pasan por un periodo de conflictos en algún momento de sus vidas. Y a no muchos kilómetros de distancia también Sora, Kari y Yolei se refugiaban en sus respectivos cuartos e intentaban reprimir sus impulsos depresivos y los fantasmas personales que las agobiaban.

Tal vez Yolei, quien era la más transparente de todas, no logró ocultar su sufrimiento por mucho tiempo y terminó llorando a lágrima viva delante de todos sus hermanos, hasta que la angustia fue tanta que tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa sin un rumbo definido. Echar maldiciones nunca le había resultado para apaciguar su malhumor, sólo correr con la idea de perderse era lo más cercano que tenía a un consuelo.

Kari, quien nunca se iba a permitir ser una carga para los demás, actuaba con naturalidad, pero ya algunos habían notado que estaba más taciturna de lo acostumbrado y Gatomon empezaba a preocuparse. Pero si había algo que la sumergía más en las sombras, era que TK, el que siempre ha estado a su lado, el que sabe leerla y predecirla, se negase a comprender que algo estaba mal con ella.

Y Sora, quien siempre se había creido la protectora de los demás, aún no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. No quería hacer sufrir a nadie y menos a Tai. Izzy y Kari seguían todos sus movimientos, apremiándola en silencio, pero es sólo conseguía debilitar su carácter.

Sólo eran problemas de inseguridades, pero el regreso de Mimí le devolvería al antiguo grupo el equilibrio que se merecían después de ellos haber hecho lo mismo por el digimundo ya varios años atrás.

Pero la calma sólo viene después de una tormenta, y esta apenas comenzaba a gestarse.

_*.*_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Hola a todos ! Si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy las gracias por leer la historia. Si te gustó o si la odiaste, si te enamora o te destroza, sea lo que sea que esta historia te haya producido (incluso si no tuviste reacción), déjame un review, es importante para mí conocer tu opinión. Porque es **mi primera publicación**, estoy un poco verde, y no saben lo que me ha costado reunir el valor para publicarlo._

_Los primeros capítulos son un poco introductorios, pero luego se irá revelando de qué va esta historia._

_Espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto. Adieu !_


	2. Gustos culinarios y de otros tipos

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 2

** G**ustos culinarios y de otros tipos

Lo primero que Mimí vio al despertar fue la foto de ella e Izzy en el espejo del tocador. Le dio los "_Buenos días_" y bajó al comedor a preparar el desayuno.

Realmente no sabía qué tan bueno sería el día. El cielo encapotado no auguraba nada bueno, pero no hay que dejar que el clima gobierne la vida… ¿O sí? ¡No! Hoy definitivamente no sería uno de _esos_ días.

Después descubriría que se equivocaba.

Su madre y la abuela iban al hospital cada mañana. Mimí aún no estaba preparada para acompañar a su madre a ese tipo de lugares, pero trataba de ayudar en todo lo demás, como hacerle un desayuno para llevar, lavar la ropa o sacarle el polvo a las estanterías. Eso tenía que bastar. Cómo detestaba tener que hacer labores domésticas, pero qué remedio… es cosa de hacerlo divertido.

Esta vez vino Blur al rescate. Era hora de darle al _britpop_ de los 90 alguna oportunidad.

Subió a su cuarto en busca del CD y el pañuelo para la cabeza. Tal vez también se pondría una blusa holgada, una falda de lunares y… ¿por qué no? Habían unas polainas rojas que nunca había tenido el privilegio de usar.

–No soy tan mala hija –le comentó al Izzy de la foto. Más que un comentario, era una justificación –mira que he madrugado en vacaciones navideñas sólo para hacer el aseo. Apuesto a que tú sigues durmiendo. Claro, lo único que sabes hacer es dormir, mi Izzy durmiente… Cuida de él, Meems sonriente.

Y antes de volver a dejar la habitación, le pasó un dedo a la fotografía como si intentara despertar alguna reacción en quienes aparecían en ella.

Cualquier otro día Mimí habría tenido razón respecto a Izzy.

No era una persona deportista ni mucho menos, pero esa mañana al verdadero Izzy le apeteció salir en bicicleta. Normalmente frente a este tipo de situaciones solía refugiarse en el computador, con la esperanza de que el sonido de sus dedos recorriendo con agilidad el teclado silenciara el ruido de sus pensamientos.

Pero esta vez se había dispuesto a hacerle frente al problema.

El primer paso era la aceptación, no la evasión.

Solo él sabía cuánto tiempo le llevó tomar aquella decisión.

Izzy no se consideraba una persona valiente. Pero de ninguna manera clasificaba como cobarde. De tener que definirse, habría dicho que era una persona simple. Bueno, a quién quería engañar, no era la mejor palabra, era sólo un deseo.

Lo simple es aquello sencillo y sin complicaciones ni dificultades. Cualquier diccionario lo sabe.

Se consideraba simple porque llevaba una vida rutinaria y eso estaba bien para él. Pasar desapercibido ante la multitud, que la gente no le interrumpiese mientras pensaba y serenidad era todo cuanto quería en la vida. Los problemas sólo estropeaban su visión de la simplicidad.

Quería ser simple, que nadie notara su existencia en este planeta. Pero no podía engañarse, eso jamás ocurriría. Había dos cosas que no le permitían pasar inadvertido.

La primera era su cabellera. Los pelirrojos siempre han conseguido destacar dentro de la multitud. Sobre todo la suya. Ni anaranjada, ni opaca. Brillaba y refulgía como el fuego mismo. Calurosa, feroz, era una cabellera pelirroja de verdad: una simplemente roja.

Y la segunda, tenía preferencias culinarias poco convencionales. De verdad que eran poco convencionales.

Desayunaba yogurt natural con jugo de limón y un tazón de cereales integrales con miel y soda. No siempre tomaba café, pero cuando lo hacía tenía que ser muy cargado y sin azúcar.

Su helado preferido era el de menta chip. Eso no era raro, hasta que mencionaba que le gustaba esparcir una pizca de sal por encima. Otras veces variaba y lo mezclaba con hojas molidas de té verde. Pero ni hablar del helado de vainilla, o el de chocolate, jamás comprendería por qué esos dos sabores eran tan populares.

Cuando iba al cine nunca pedía palomitas, pero sí una botella de _ginger ale_, otra de _coca-cola_ y un vaso grande para combinar ambas gaseosas.

Y claro, el arroz frito con arilos de granada, azúcar y un poco de salsa de soya era lejos su plato favorito.

Quienes conocían cómo cocinaba la señora Izumi, sabían que las preferencias de Izzy tampoco encajaban en esa casa. Tai le retaba. Según él, sólo los muy ricos o muy famosos pueden darse el lujo de ser excéntricos.

Izzy no quería ser excéntrico.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que sus preferencias no eran bien recibidas por la comunidad fue de hecho en el Digimundo, cuando se encontraron con una nevera repleta de huevos. Él comentó que comía los huevos con limón y sintió las miradas de asco de sus amigos clavadas en él. No duró mucho, porque salió Mimí diciendo que ella le echaba azúcar y soya fermentada, y al parecer, eso sí era asqueroso.

No lo era. Después probó aquel invento y sus sentidos se perdieron.

Cuando Mimí se fue a Estados Unidos, Izzy se tuvo que acostumbrar a limitar aquellas extravagancias culinarias a la intimidad del hogar. No podía ocultar el hecho de que era pelirrojo. Pintarse el cabello no era una opción, y usar sombrero podía resultar igual de llamativo. Pero ahora casi nadie sabía lo de sus gustos fuera de lo común. Sólo sus amigos de la infancia estaban al tanto de aquello.

Obviando entonces esas dos cosas, no había nada más que apuntar sobre él. Alguna vez vivió grandes aventuras, pero eso era parte del pasado. Ahora era sólo otro chico normal sin nada distinto al resto.

Bueno, sí había algo más.

Era adoptado.

Después de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que difícilmente podría ser definido como una persona simple.

La bicicleta oxidada estaba aparcada en un estacionamiento cercano. Él en cambio se encontraba sentado en una banca de parque con un papel reposando en sus piernas. Escuchaba a lo lejos el crujir de las ramas desnudas. El viento soplaba con su natural indolencia, los transeúntes se preparaba para abrir sus paraguas en cualquier momento. Bocinas, niños susurrando. Intentaba enfocar su concentración en otra cosa.

Pero el papel seguía sobre sus piernas.

A pesar que hace más de media hora que tenía la mirada fija en aquella carta, no había leído ni una sola palabra. No hacía falta, sabía de qué iba, hace ya un par de años que había especulado recibir algo como eso. Maldito cerebro, siempre iba un paso adelante de él.

Finalmente arrugó la carta y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tal vez sí era cobarde. Sabía que no podía hacerlo si Tentomon no estaba a su lado.

Se maldijo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Fue en ese entonces que notó que aún llevaba el casco puesto. Se levantó de un salto y aventó el casco con fuerza, pateó la banca y luego la humedad. Finalmente se había largado a llover.

"_Cálmate_" se dijo.

Era un idiota, no había razón para perder los estribos de esa forma. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, una exhalación escapó de los labios, y cuando el vaho se hubo disipado, pudo distinguir a Mimí a lo lejos, observándole con extrañeza.

No, otra vez… ¿Mimí en Tokio? Se talló los ojos, pero ya no estaba. Sacó las gafas del bolsillo del abrigo y volvió a mirar. A lo lejos una joven de cabellera rubia y visos rosados corría a toda velocidad.

–Mimí –susurro –¡MIMÍ ESPERA! –grito después, y salió tras ella.

Atravesó el parque y la siguió hasta el comercio. La vio entrar en una tienda. Astuta mujer, ahora que había empezado a llover las calles se vaciaban y las casas comerciales se abarrotaban de gente. La siguió y sacó el digivice. Había mucha, realmente mucha gente. Día de liquidación post-navidad… eso nunca ha sido bueno.

Después de una hora, tuvo que aceptar su derrota.

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué habría de huir?

Se encontraba tumbado en su cama con las manos tras la cabeza. Al lado de esta, Tentomon comía unos bollos preparados por su madre.

–¿Estás seguro de que era ella? Tal vez la confundiste –respondió con una pregunta el digimon insecto.

–Es ella, la conozco.

O eso creía.

Se bajó de la cama y se sentó al lado de Tentomon. Tanteó con una mano en el velador hasta dar con sus gafas y con la otra buscó dentro de su pantalón la billetera con motivos de _Doctor Who_. Se colocó los lentes por segunda vez en el día y sacó de la billetera una fotografía gastada y con los bordes dañados.

Cuántos años la había llevado consigo.

–Esta es la última foto que Mimí se tomó en Tokio –le explicó el muchacho mostrándole a Tentomon aquella vieja impresión –Todavía no usaba lentes en ese entonces… ¿Ves la pila de libros sobre mi cabeza? Fueron doce enciclopedias. La treceava provocó el colapso de la torre y me hicieron un chillón. Yo me enojé, pero la verdad es que me lo tenía merecido, fui muy grosero con ella ese día.

Tentomon le miró extrañado.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–Porque hay algo que está mal. A Mimí le gusta llamar la atención y hacer notar su presencia. Es espontanea, alegre, divertida... ella no se esconde. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Y dicho esto saltó a su silla giratoria y encendió el ordenador.

Tentomon movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tantos años juntos y el muchacho aún creía que podía engañarle.

*.*

Definitivamente los días nublados eran los peores, sobre todo aquellos que deciden largarse a llover. Tenía que felicitarse por su genial idea de salir a dar un paseo. Creyó que sería divertido sacar las tarjetas de la cartera y comprar de todo un poco una vez terminada las labores domésticas. Se había duchado y hermoseado para luego terminar completamente mojada, sudada, embarrada, y sin ninguna bota nueva.

Si le veía el lado positivo… ya tenía suficientes botas. No, no era suficiente.

Y de toda la gente con la que podía encontrarse…

–No, no me mires así, sabes que no es que no quiera verte –le dijo Mimí a la fotografía del Izzy durmiente –Bueno sí, no quiero verte. Pero no es sólo a ti, es a todos.

Tal vez eso no era del todo correcto. No quería que _ellos_ la vieran. Después de especular el aspecto de Izzy se moría por saber qué tanto habían cambiado los demás… pero no tenía por qué ser sincera con una foto.

–¡Maldición Izzy durmiente, deja de mirarme así!

Bajó enojada a la cocina y volvió a su pieza con un envase de yogurt y una cuchara de plástico rosada. Luego sacó de su cartera la cajetilla de cigarros y en menos de un minuto se hallaba fumando en el balcón de su habitación.

No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba la combinación de tabaco con yogurt. El tabaco representaba todo lo prohibido y seductor. Las volutas de humo ascendente embotaban el cerebro tergiversando la consciencia, otorgando un falso y momentáneo estado de tranquilidad.

El yogurt por otra parte es honesto y bendecido. Ácido al paladar, suave, cremoso, blanco. Es honesto porque no trata de aparentar más de lo que es. Y bendecido por su sencillez natural. Curiosamente, fue Izzy quien le dio a probar por primera vez yogurt natural. Se trataba de un gusto adquirido.

Ella quería que las cosas fueran sencillas como el yogurt natural.

Todo le recordaba a Izzy… tal vez era una señal.

–Mamá, creo que vi a Koushiro.

No sabía muy bien la cadena de pensamientos desencadenadas por el yogurt y el tabaco que la llevaron a pedirle un consejo a su madre, pero allí estaban, acostadas y arropadas con una manta mientras veían una película liviana y sin sentido que encontraron en la televisión.

Bueno, tan liviana no era… y tenía bastante sentido. ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez estaban viendo _Gladiador_? Típico de su madre eso de dejarse perder por el abdomen de Russell Crowe.

–¿Koushiro? ¿Quién es Koushiro?

–Ya sabes, Koushiro. Bajito, pelirrojo… sólo que ya no está tan bajito… creo.

–Sí, ya recuerdo. El hijo de los Izumi ¿no?

Mimí asintió y esperó en silencio a que su madre acotase algo más. Pero ella no volvió a abrir la boca.

–¿Qué? –dijo su madre al notar la mirada de desconcierto de su hija clavada en su perfil.

–¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

Todas las vacaciones su madre intentaba que su hija se confesara con ella y le contara qué rayos le pasaba, pero cuando finalmente se decidía a hacerlo y darle en el gusto, tenía que comportarse como toda una despistada.

Su madre y ella no vibraban en la misma frecuencia.

–Ah sí, por supuesto… cómo está, cómo está su familia.

–Te dije "creo" que lo vi. No hablé con él, sólo lo vi a lo lejos –respondió con fastidio.

–Cuando lo veas dile que le mando saludos. Podrías invitarlo a tomar once algún día… y que traiga a su hermana. Esa niña siempre me ha caído bien.

–¿Hermana?

–Sí, esa niña a la que le gustan los gatos.

–Kari… No ella es hermana de Tai. Mira, olvídalo, esta fue una mala idea.

Es la última vez que recurría a su madre en busca de algún consejo. Ella se lo buscó. Y definitivamente tenía que alejarla de las películas de ese hombre.

Cogió el abrigo _ulster_ de Burberry y por segunda vez en el día, saldría de casa, pero esta vez haría las cosas bien. Siempre ha sido impredecible, esperaba que eso fuera bueno.

Seguía lloviendo. Las gotas escurrían por su cabello y el abrigo. El maquillaje se disolvía, las botas se hundían en la tierra húmeda y aunque su mente seguía repitiéndole que era una idea absurda y se arrepentiría… fue la decisión que tomó, de no hacerlo, siempre se preguntaría qué hubiera pasado si… y el maldito clima no iba a impedírselo.

Izzy durmiente tenía razón, no podía ignorarle, no a él. Porque de todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse en Odaiba, tuvo que ser con quien tenía la mente más curiosa de todas. E Izzy no pararía hasta encontrarle una explicación a lo que vio. Jamás se detenía, lo conocía bien.

Era un peligro dejarle con la duda.

Y mientras el muchacho hablaba por teléfono, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Se acomodó el auricular en la oreja, lo sostuvo con el hombro y se estiró cuanto pudo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta.

–Te llamo después –murmuró Izzy y dejó caer el teléfono al piso.

Se seguía escuchando voces del otro lado de la línea, la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y el viento se coló por la puerta abierta congelando y empapando todo a su paso.

Recordaría por siempre los detalles.

Porque Izzy siempre ha tenido gustos que no concuerdan con el común de la gente, pero el menos convencional y más prohibido de todos, era Mimí.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas ! Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer ¡son los mejores! Agradezco mucho sus review, y es por ellos que me veo en la olbigación de tocar un tema que fue bastante recurente en los comentarios. Tal vez ya se lo están imaginando, me refiero a **Mimí fumando**. _

_Ok, es raro, y aunque no me crean, a mi también me sorprendió, pero era la mejor forma de patentar su cambio de carácter Tiene su explicación, en este capítulo se esboza un poco qué representa fumar para Mimí, pero el trasfondo es un poco más complicado. Con esto, no quiero que piensen que justifico su acción o si la incrimino, cada uno sabe las decisiones que toma... Mimí también sabe por qué lo hace xD (y por si las dudas, yo no lo hago)  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como spoiler, en el próximo aparecerán más digielegidos... de a poco se irá develando qué le ha sucedido a las chicas._

_Sin más, que tengan una bonita semana (y fin de semana). Y si tienen tiempo, pongan en el traductor de google _999999999999999999_ y den clic en escuchar en español... yo me reí xD._

_Adieu !_


	3. Situaciones surrealistas

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 3

**S**ituaciones surrealistas

–¿Izzy? ¿Aló? Izzy… Izzy ¿puedes oírme? Creo que se cortó la comunicación.

Tai colgó el teléfono.

–Debe ser cosa del viento –le dijo Kari –a veces provoca interferencias con las señales.

–No le llamaba por celular –respondió él señalándole el auricular de la red fija –¿Crees que algo ande mal?

Kari puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano… ¿desde cuándo tan fatalista? Pero no le dio tiempo a replicar. La campana del microondas sonó y apenas abrió la puerta del horno, un olor a palomitas inundó la residencia Yagami. La joven vació con cuidado el contenido de las cuatro bolsas en una fuente enorme. No esas pequeñas fuentes para la ensalada o aquellas anchas y planas para la mezcla del bizcocho. Esta era una fuente frutera, la fuente más grande por excelencia que alguien pueda encontrar en una casa.

Se las arregló como pudo para transportar las palomitas hasta el sofá de la salita. Una hazaña si se considera la fragilidad de sus delgados brazos. Pero aquel esfuerzo valía la pena: para Kari, las tardes de lluvia eran tardes de cine.

Tai la siguió y se desplomó a su lado. Extendió con pereza los pies sobre la mesa de centro, puede que haya bostezado con holgura y estirado los brazos hacia el cielo, pero fue más rápido que su hermana y se hizo con el control del DVD antes que ella.

–¿Estas segura que quieres ver _La Naranja Mecánica_? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aún no muy convencido de la idea–. Estamos en navidad.

No era la primera vez en el día que le hacía aquella pregunta. Kari se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

–No, la navidad ya pasó. Y sí, quiero ver esa película.

–¿Tu novio te dijo que la vieras?

Típico, al final todo se reducía a su novio fantasma.

–Deja ya el tema de mi novio ¿quieres?

Tai resopló enfurruñado pero le dio al play de todas maneras. Ya habían tenido esta discusión muchas veces, y nunca acababa bien. Para él, la respuesta de Kari no era una afirmación, pero de ninguna manera era una negativa. Ese tipo le estaba cambiando a su hermana y por ello jamás le caería bien.

Desgraciado.

Evitaron mirarse para que la guerra no cayera sobre ellos. Hay tardes que deben ser sólo para ver películas y nada más.

Y un film que muchos han descrito de _macabramente violento y repleto de insana genialidad sugestiva_ era lo que Kari buscaba. Sobre todo la parte de "macabro". Aburrida de historias bonitas y alegres, de diálogos cursis, de fotografías decadentes, de música inconsistente con la representación gráfica. Su resolución de año nuevo sería convertirse en cinéfila. Así como a Takeru le bajó aquella faceta intelectual literaria vanguardista que nadie soportaba y sólo el Superior Joe entendía, ella también quería… quería…

Lo quería de vuelta, pero eso aún no podía admitirlo.

Su conciencia le repetía de tanto en tanto que volviera a ser ella misma. No era necesario fingir.

–Volveré a llamar a Izzy –anunció de repente Tai más para él que para Kari –no le pongas pausa, que me conozco la intro.

El muchacho volvió a marcar, pero al otro lado de la línea el teléfono estaba descolgado.

Koushiro Izumi no reaccionaba.

El peso de cuatro años de distancia se comenzó a materializar entre ellos.

Y luego el silencio residual que la tormenta agitándose no fue capaz de ocultar.

Era difícil decir cuál de los dos se encontraba más deplorable. Mimí mojada y embarrada, a punto de llorar y despojada de aquella belleza de la que se sentía tan orgullosa; o Izzy demacrado, enjuto y ojeroso, con una expresión de incomprensión que rara vez se le veía.

Y aunque a Izzy le habría gustado sentirse enfadado y herido con Mimí por su ausencia durante tantos años, no podía hacerlo. No con ella en ese estado. Tal vez era compasión, o era sólo que recordaba los buenos momentos pasados… o que jamás podría deshacerse de aquella caballerosidad que siempre le ha definido y que tanto odiaba.

–Mimí –finalmente murmuró el joven y con sólo pronunciar su nombre, una delgada sonrisa apareció en su rostro –que sorpresa... Entra, por favor. Estás empapada.

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí, se descalzó y dejó el abrigo en el perchero.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada de su aspecto.

–Que… esto –Izzy carraspeó –¿Qué haces aquí?

Así no se empezaba una conversación.

–Ya sabes, recordar el vecindario –le respondió ella con la voz quebrada, y sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar. Se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba–. ¡Ven aquí, idiota!

Extendió los brazos pero no esperó a una respuesta afirmativa. Se abalanzó hacia el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro y sus uñas en el desnudo cuello de Izzy. Lo hizo tambalear, lo hizo enrojecer, pero el joven logró estabilizarse y la abrazó de vuelta, hundiendo su mentón en la nuca de Mimí.

Aunque saludo de los japoneses es siempre el más frio de todos, los reencuentros no pueden caer en esa categoría.

–Pero cómo puedes estar tan mojada –dijo Izzy después de un rato con cierto grado de embarazo que no pudo disimular, a juzgar por el calor que adquirían sus mejillas –¿acaso ese abrigo que llevabas es de papel?

–Es un abrigo carísimo que ahora recuerdo por qué nunca lo uso –contestó la chica limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños.

–Te prestaré algo de ropa.

–De verdad no hace falta.

–Claro que sí, te resfriarás. Sé que mi ropa no es de diseñador… pero no puede ser tan mala ¿no?

Risas nerviosas.

Izzy la condujo hasta su habitación, indicándole con el índice el ropero.

–Está un poco desordenado –se disculpó.

"_Exagerad_o" pensó Mimí y le gusto aquello porque le recordaba al viejo Izzy. La cama aún estaba desecha, si es que se le podía decir de esa forma. Daba la impresión que Izzy era de esos que no se mueven mucho al dormir. Y omitiendo aquel detalle de la cama, todo se veía, y es la única forma de describirlo, _inmaculado_.

No había que inspeccionar muy a fondo para darse cuenta que era el cuarto de un _geek_. Se trataba de un lugar pequeño, con una estantería atiborrada de archivadores de distintos colores, un mural repleto de _post-it _y artículos de revistas, una pizarra con integrales y curiosos objetos electrónicos por aquí y por allá como un parlante en forma de cubo rubik o unos audífonos de la _estrella de la muerte_.

El computador en el escritorio era algo infaltable. Diplomas colgando de las paredes, fotos enmarcadas, un calendario con imágenes de películas de Akira Kurosawa, replicas en miniatura del _DeLorean DMC-12_ y en el velador, un ejemplar de _La máquina del tiempo_ de George Wells.

Indudablemente _geek_.

Mimí se adelantó al ropero y movió la puerta corrediza. En otra ocasión, en un día menos atípico, habría despotricado contra la forma en que estaba organizada la ropa en aquel armario. Todos saben que se ordena primero por tipo de prenda y luego por color. Y si todo es del mismo color, entonces se ordena por marcas. Los abrigos van al final, y las playeras de las primeras por ser más delgadas. Bufandas y corbatas en percheros separados y ¡por favor! El uniforme de colegio jamás va mezclado con la ropa de calle.

Pero a pesar de un orden poco lógico según sus estándares, le gustó lo que vio en él.

Sólo había un "pero" que no se pudo callar.

–No deberías tener tantas prendas de color naranja ¿sabes? desentonan con tu cabello, deberías intentar con colores marrones o amarillos.

Izzy se cruzó de brazos y movio la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Podría tener la cabellera rubia y las orejas perforadas, pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiar.

–Examina el ropero a tu gusto. Te esperaré afuera. Si necesitas algo…

–Ok… –murmuró Mimí –¡Izzy espera! –llamó cuando el joven ya se iba –Me alegra verte.

El joven le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero apenas abandonó la habitación, esta desapareció, escapándosele un suspiro. "_Surrealista_" pensó mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo del pasillo. No paraba de lamentarse por las primeras palabras que le dijo «qué haces aquí». ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es una convención universal que las conversaciones se inician con un «Hola ¿cómo estás?»

Idiota.

Yolei y Sora habrían corrido hacia ella y todas estarían gritando y llorando de alegría, poniéndose al día con las novedades acumuladas.

Davis y Tai serán despistados, pero siempre han sabido tratar con la gente.

Matt es el único al que se le permite ser frío y distante. Guiñaría un ojo y eso sería suficiente para todos.

Joe definitivamente le habría preguntado cómo estaba.

Él en cambio, tuvo que resultar bastante retrasado para este tipo de cosas.

Le dio un vistazo al recibidor donde las llamativas botas de Mimí estaban junto a sus aburridos zapatos negros y por alguna razón le gustó.

"_Demasiado surrealista_" y dejó caer su cabeza hasta chocar con sus rodillas. Mimí en su pieza buscando qué ponerse y dándole consejos de moda como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre ellos, y él perdiéndose en emociones pasadas cuando ya debería estar todo superado.

Lamentaba haberle pedido a Tentomon que volviese al digimundo. Su compañero digimon no era mucho mejor que él si de interacciones humanas se trataba, pero su mera presencia le habría dado coraje para enfrentar la situación del mejor modo. Pensó en telefonear a Tai, él sabría cómo arreglar la situación.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la residencia de los Yagami.

Tai saltó del sofá y corrió a contestar.

–¡Izzy, qué ha pasado! –gritó Tai

–¿Ah? ¿Taichi? No soy Izzy, soy Yolei.

–Oh, discúlpame Yolei… es que antes estaba hablando con Izzy, pero la comunicación se cortó. ¿Quieres hablar con Kari? ¿No será para contarle lo de Joe, o sí?

–¡Cómo te enteraste!

–Se escuchan cosas…

–Bueno sí, era para contarle eso –reconoció Yolei–. Chistoso ¿no? ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? Oye Taichi, en un rato más saldré a casa de Izzy a devolverle unas películas, si quieres puedo darle un mensaje de tu parte… si aún quieres comunicarte con él.

–¡Genial! La verdad es que me tenía preocupado porque es raro que se haya cortado la comunicación.

–Debe ser cosa del viento.

–Otra más… ¡llamé de red fija a red fija!

–Si me molestas no le diré nada.

Tan fácil que resultaba sacar de quicio de Yolei. Pero al final Tai consiguió darle el recado a para el pelirrojo.

Ese día, Yolei jamás habría pensado que su presencia en casa de los Izumi complicaría tanto las cosas.

Llovía a mares. Eso tuvo que haberle impedido y no impelido a salir de casa. Pero la verdad es que buscaba cualquier excusa para no estar allí. Odiaba las vacaciones, demasiado tiempo con la familia, ahogándose contra cuatro paredes… nunca puede ser bueno.

Le robó las botas para el agua a una de sus hermanas y el paragua a su hermano.

Saltar por las charcas de agua, ¿Quién no disfruta del juego más antiguo del mundo?

Cantar canciones bajo la lluvia. Cosas que ocurren en las películas también pueden pasarle a ella.

A Ken le gustaba cantar con ella bajo la lluvia. Él tenía un paraguas amarillo enorme en el que fácilmente se podían refugiar cinco personas. Ken era un buen muchacho, definitivamente que sí. Inteligente como Izzy, deportista como Davis y atento como TK.

De catálogo.

Lamentaba no caerles bien a sus padres. No podía evitar ser estridente y chismosa. Así era ella, la menor de una familia de bohemios… no se podía esperar que tuviese límites o que conociera el significado de la palabra decoro.

Ken era lo opuesto. Conservador hasta la médula, incluso sus pensamientos eran mesurados.

Pasó por una pastelería para comprarle un pastel a Izzy como muestra de agradecimiento por los DVDs. No todos entendían los gustos del pelirrojo, ni ella misma los podía comprender, pero la señora Kobayashi, la dependienta de la tienda, era experta en sabores inusuales.

Le costaría un ojo de la cara, pero a veces, sólo a veces, Izzy se lo merecía.

Hoy resultaría que no, pero eso Yolei no podía anticiparlo.

Su elección decantó por una tartaleta de lichi con jengibre y limón. Decían que el lichi era una fruta egocéntrica y caprichosa que no le gustaba compartir crédito con otros sabores. Según la señora Kobayashi, sólo el jengibre y el limón pueden otorgarle humildad a aquella fruta pretenciosa, creando una combinación capaz de enamorar al paladar con una explosión que encandila a los sentidos.

Y a Yolei era muy fácil convencerla usando palabras rebuscadas.

Envolvieron la tartaleta en papel arroz. Pidió en morado, el color del emblema del conocimiento. Lo ataron con varias cintas de terciopelo, varillas de lavanda seca y una tarjeta en forma de corazón.

–No es para mi novio –explicó Yolei avergonzada con el detalle del corazón –no tiene que esmerarse tanto.

–La presentación es siempre importante –respondió la señora Kobayashi –además, a los clientes frecuentes tratamos de cuidarlos –y dicho esto, sacó un estuche de papel y lo llenó con galletas de nueces bañadas en chocolate –regalo de la casa, querida.

–Muchas gracias, señora Kobayashi.

Y antes de salir, guardó los pasteles en su mochila y se despidió con una reverencia.

Yolei jura que le tomó una media hora llegar a casa de Izzy. Tal vez era cierto porque el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero ese día su mente exageraría todos los acontecimientos ocurridos luego de abandonar la pastelería.

Llamó al departamento de Izzy una vez, pero nadie respondió. A la segunda, escuchó voces discutir. No distinguió qué decían, pero estaba claro que pertenecían a un hombre y una mujer. Inmediatamente pensó que serían los señores Izumi. Se asustó y estuvo a punto de huir.

Sólo que sentía debilidad hacia los conflictos domésticos. Definitivamente era una chismosa.

Se escuchó un portazo y luego otra puerta abriéndose. Apareció el torso desnudo de Izumi en la entrada de la casa.

Yolei se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el vestido, pero sus ojos no la engañaban.

–¿No hace un poco de frío para ir con boxers? Serás raro… aunque admito que aquí está calentito.

–Olvidé que venías…

Yolei entró a casa, se descalzó y le pasó a Izzy su abrigo y paragua. El joven apenas se dio cuenta cuando Yolei entró a su habitación y la siguió con nerviosismo.

–Vaya, está un poco desordenado aquí ¿no es un poco tarde para tener la cama deshecha? –conversó mientras dejaba la mochila en la cama y revolvía su interior–. Te traje tus películas –y se las devolvió–. Las peores que haya visto en mi vida, pero tenías razón, me hicieron reír. Eso fue bueno, hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Por eso te compré un pastel –y también se lo entregó– es de lichi con jengibre y limón, supuse que te gustaría algo así porque sonaba un poco asqueroso.

Yolei se incorporó y luego le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia a su amigo.

–Eres un desastre –le recriminó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego le quitó a Izzy todas las cosas que cargaba entre sus brazos y las dejó en la silla giratoria del escritorio– ¿Qué te pasó en el abdomen? Si no te conociera, diría que es un chupón…

Clic.

Retrocedió hasta la puerta y le dio un vistazo al recibidor.

Había tres pares de zapatos. Los típicos zapatos negros de Izzy, sus zapatos, y unas gloriosas botas vintage doradas y rojas imposibles de pasar desapercibidas.

Luego vio a Izzy en boxers, con la piel enrojecida en el abdomen y el muslo izquierdo, la cama desecha y en el suelo…

–Izzy… ¿es eso un sujetador?

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño, Mimí rezaba para que Izzy fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como todos decían como para inventarse algo bueno.

"_Definitivamente surrealista_" pensó el pelirrojo.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Otra vez, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado del lector. Quería comentar algunas cosillas._

_**Uno**. No se me da bien esto de darle nombre a los capítulos. Y el de éste puede resultar un insulto para André Breton y todos aquellos artistas que clasifican de Surrealistas. Hoy tenemos un poco tergiversado el significado de aquella palabra, pero no pude evitarlo... el título fue un capricho.  
_

_**Dos**. ¿Exceso de referencias culturales? Tal vez, esto tampoco pude evitarlo, otro capricho más.  
_

_**Tres**. El lichi, litchi o Lychee es una fruta originaria de china y bastante consumida en Asia. También se cultiva en otras partes del mundo como Brasil y Australia...  
_

_Bueno eso... en el próximo capítulo se explicará por qué Izzy está en boxers... y de a poco se irá deslumbrando qué onda Kari y Yolei. OJO con los detalles!  
_

_Que tengan un buen fin de semana, adieu!  
_


	4. No es lo que piensas

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 4

**N**o es lo que piensas

Mimí movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No tenía caso buscar algo que se le viese bien porque sería imposible. Todos decían que deslumbraba con lo que llevara puesto encima, y hasta hoy había creído en esas palabras. No quería parecer caprichosa, sobre todo cuando Izzy le estaba haciendo un favor al prestarle ropa, así que terminó eligiendo dos prendas al azar. Pero lo que sí le incomodaba o disgustaba, era que tuviesen la misma talla.

Otra cosa de lo que no era muy partidaria, era la de desnudarse en lugares distintos a su habitación. Paranoica, siempre pensaba que la estaban observando, o que había cámaras ubicadas en lugares estratégicos. No creía a Izzy tan sicópata, pero es imposible confiar completamente en la gente.

Había acumulado un historial de desengaños en muy poco tiempo. A veces no se puede confiar ni en los novios ni en los amigos.

Michael le dijo que la amaba. Fue una mentira.

Ross sólo la quería como amiga. Otra mentira.

Y Vicky juró silencio. ¡Mentira tras mentira!

Nunca se toman precauciones suficientes si de terceros de trata. Tal vez sea que los neoyorquinos tienen un concepto más holgado de la verdad y la traición. O tal vez son conceptos poéticos. Sea cual sea la razón, tuvo que haberlo sospechado antes… la gran manzana dio origen a varias mentes perturbadas como Woody Allen o Stanley Kubrick.

Y aunque alguna vez Izzy y ella fueron grandes amigos, cuatro años de distancia siempre pesan. Así que se desvistió y vistió debajo la cama con una rapidez envidiable por cualquier superhéroe. Ni se quiso mirar al espejo para no arrepentirse de su elección de prenda y tan pronto estuvo lista, abandonó ese lugar.

–Estás delgado.

Izzy volteó a verla. Llevaba una sudadera negra a rayas y unos pantalones de buzo grises. Le quedaba su ropa mucho mejor que a él, debería sentirse avergonzado.

–Gracias… supongo. Tú… tú… –quería comentarle algo de su aspecto para devolverle el cumplido, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue un «veo que sigues experimentando con tu cabello» y definitivamente esas palabras no saldrían de su boca. Así que siguió el ejemplo de su madre y recurrió a las bebidas calientes –¿Quieres un café?

–Un té estaría mejor.

De haberle dicho lo del cabello, es posible que las cosas habrían resultado muy distintas.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente con un tazón de té entre sus manos.

Izzy tenía el ceño fruncido y se negaba a verla a la cara. Seguía siendo esquivo al actuar.

–No pareces muy alegre con mi visita –dijo finalmente Mimí.

–No digas eso… es que se me hace un poco extraño. Nunca respondiste nuestros mails.

–Lo sé. Lo siento.

Se mordió los labios. No se veía molesto ni siquiera decepcionado. Parecía concentrado en ocultar lo que pensaba.

–No te culpo, supongo que tuviste una razón –continuó Izzy con aquel monótono tono de voz –¿Hasta cuándo planeas quedarte? Por la fecha supongo que viniste a pasar las fiestas, pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–Hice algunas averiguaciones.

Claro, sabía que era un peligro dejarle con la duda. Revolvió un poco de su té. Estaba aún demasiado caliente como para el primer sorbo, pero ya era hora de dar explicaciones.

–Exacto, no son sólo vacaciones, pero tampoco será algo indefinido. Es complicado. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Tal vez le costaría empezar a dar explicaciones.

–Viniste aquí sólo porque hoy nos vimos en el parque ¿cierto? –continuó Izzy.

Mimí asintió.

–Lo siento, no planeaba espiarte. No se ve a gente destrozar bancas todos los días… no pensé que serías tú.

–De haberme visto, tampoco habría creído que se trataba de mí.

Y parecía una respuesta sincera. Mimí intentó insistir en aquel tema.

–¿Puedo saber qué pasó?

–Estaba frustrado. Las cosas no ocurren como las tenía planificadas.

–Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Bajo cualquier otro contexto es probable que Izzy no le haya creído. Bonita, carismática, voz espléndida, habla dos idiomas y una situación económica envidiable. Muchos habían acertado al llamarle _princesa_. Puede que esa sea su maldición.

Y por su escueta respuesta, Mimí intuyó que Izzy no seguiría hablando de aquello.

–¿Le dijiste a alguien que me viste? –Izzy negó con la cabeza –genial, porque no quiero que nadie más se entere. Por eso vine. No me malentiendas, es sólo que no me siento preparada aún para un reencuentro.

–La gente se termina encontrando. Odaiba no es tan grande.

Lo sabía.

La lluvia seguía impasible golpeando las ventanas y el viento no daba tregua. Había venido a casa de Izzy sólo para decirle que no le contase a los demás que regresó a Japón y ya había cumplido. Pero no se podía ir, no al menos con un té que aún no había empezado a beber.

¿O es que de verdad disfrutaba de su silenciosa compañía?

Mimí observó como Izzy acercaba su cara al borde de la taza y las volutas de vapor ascendente empañaban los cristales de sus gafas. "_Tierno_" fue lo que pensó. Su piel era tersa y suave, y aunque parecía que jamás había tenido la necesidad de afeitarse, su rostro había dejado de ser el de un niño.

Era raro verle tan delgado y más alto que ella. Los lentes reducían el tamaño de sus ojos, pero seguía siendo inteligente y educado, porque se expresaba tal cual lo ha hecho siempre. "_No ha cambiado en lo importante_" se dijo.

Y luego se dio cuenta que él no le había comentado nada de su nuevo aspecto.

–Me odias –dijo Mimí de pronto enojada–no puedo estar equivocada.

Izzy casi se atraganta con su té.

–Qué… cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso.

–Lo sé, sólo lo sé. Así no se suponía que tenía que ser. Esperas que sea como la antigua Mimí pero ella ya no existe. Mira, ahora fumo.

Y dicho aquello sacó su cajetilla de la cartera y se la lanzó.

–Tonterías –dijo atrapando con torpeza la cajetilla que volaba por los aires y dejándola de golpe en la mesa –¿Acaso he dicho algo?

–¡No es lo que dices, es lo que _no_ dices!

Izzy se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

–No creo entenderte.

–La gente cuando se reencuentra siempre hace notar los cambios de los demás, "Tu pelo está más corto" "estás más alto que lo que recordaba" pero tú no has dicho nada sobre mí ¡NADA! Eso quiere decir que no estás conforme con lo que ves. Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, así soy ahora. Y si no lo aceptas, dímelo ya para ahorrarme el disgusto luego.

Algún día se compraría un manual para aprender a lidiar con estas cosas. Mujeres… siempre leyendo entre líneas, aun cuando no hay nada allí.

–No seas necia, es normal.

–¿O sea que reconoces que soy otra?

–Pues… Todos cambiamos, es parte de crecer. Cuando nos veas a todos…

–¡Te dije que no quiero ver a nadie! ¿es que no me escuchas? –le espetó, recuperó su cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo light.

–Devuélveme eso, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

–Soy una fumadora ahora, acostúmbrate.

Comenzaron a forcejear. Una cosa llevó a la otra y finalmente Mimí logró dar vuelta su té sobre el regazo de Izzy. El joven empalideció de dolor y cayó de la silla directo al suelo.

Y tan rápido como había llegado la rabia fue que se evaporó.

–¡IZZY! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

–Quema, quema, quema, quema…

–Tranquilo, déjame ayudarte. Esto… levanta los brazos –Izzy obedeció y Mimí le subió la playera intentando sacársela por la cabeza.

–¡Auch, las gafas! –chilló el muchacho.

Finalmente Mimí se las arregló para sacarle tanto la playera como el pantalón. La piel estaba roja en el abdomen y en el muslo izquierdo, pero no había formación de ampollas. Lo ayudó a meterse a la ducha y le mojó las heridas con agua fría por varios minutos.

–_Oh my gosh! What's wrong with my face?_ –Chilló Mimí horrorizada. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió espantada la mirada –Izzy, no me dijiste que se me corrió el maquillaje…

Porque a pesar de cuánto había cambiado o cuánto decía Mimí que lo había hecho, hay puntos fijos en el universo.

*.*

Mimí ayudó a Izzy a recostarse en su cama. Seguía pálido, pero el dolor se había apaciguado un poco. Acercó la silla giratoria a su lado y acarició la frente del muchacho.

Roja, roja cabellera. Estaba un poco transpirada, pero aun así, suave y sedosa. Cómo envidiaba su cabello, habría dado lo que fuera por intercambiársela por la suya.

–Definitivamente estás muy delgado, y no es un cumplido. Tal vez por eso reaccionaste así... Parecía que te ibas a desmayar. Me asusté mucho, no sabía qué hacer.

–No tengo mucha resistencia al dolor –reconoció Izzy algo avergonzado–pero gracias.

–De verdad que lo siento. No sé qué me pasó… hace días que quería estallar con alguien.

–No, el que lo siente soy yo. No quise ofenderte. Tal vez me merecía esto…

Porque definitivamente no se merecía que Mimí estuviese cuidando de él. No podía permitirlo. Se incorporó con ayuda de Mimí y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Aún le dolían las heridas… agradeció que sus padres no estuviesen en casa, no había razón para preocuparlos. De estar aquí, su madre se habría descompuesto.

Izzy evitaba los hospitales si podía sólo por su madre.

–¿Necesitas algo?

Y ya que el cerebro trabaja de un modo desconocido, las palabras de Mimí hicieron que el joven recordara algo que no tenía mucho que ver con lo que le preguntaban.

–Déjame aquí, tienes que irte –murmuró Izzy.

–No te voy a dejar ahora.

–No, no es eso… es que… me acabo de acordar que vendrá Yolei.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí, vendrá a devolverme unos DVDs –explicó –Dijo que se pasaría en la tarde, pero se me olvidó… a menos que ya no quieras seguir ocultándote de los demás, tendrás que irte.

–Quiero seguir ocultándome.

Pero no le dio tiempo a irse, porque en ese preciso momento escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

–Es ella –susurró Izzy.

–Tengo que esconderme –dijo Mimí y acto seguido se metió bajo la cama y recogió toda su ropa.

–¿Por qué dejaste toda tu ropa bajo mi cama?

–Porque me cambié allí… no sabía si tendrías una cámara y sí, lo sé, lo admito, soy una paranoica. Izzy, Izzy por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí. Me esconderé en la ducha.

–No sé mentir, no a Yolei.

–Pues lo lamento, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

–¿Y qué le digo?

–¿Por qué tendrías que decirle algo? No se trata de mentir, sino que de omitir.

Y dicho esto, le besó la frente para transmitirle confianza.

Y mientras ella corría hacia el baño y él hasta la puerta, nadie se percató que a Mimí se le cayó su brassier (irónicamente el _brassier de la suerte_ que ella misma había confeccionado) quedando a vista de todos y que luego desencadenaría una avalancha de malentendidos.

La tormenta.

*.*

Izzy nunca fue bueno mintiendo. Se ponía nervioso, sudaba y hablaba en un tono más alto de lo normal, y esta vez sus normales reacciones nerviosas se habían exacerbado porque ¿qué le pasaba a Mimí que deja ropa íntima tirada en su habitación? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de la idea de que debajo de la sudadera que andaba trayendo la joven (que por cierto era _su_ sudadera), no había nada más que piel.

Yolei le miraba con estupefacción. Esa mujer siempre le había descubierto todas sus mentiras, y por eso, tal vez era la única persona en el mundo que sabía todo sobre él. Sabía sonsacarle información: si hablaba en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal y se cruzaba de brazos, era suficiente para hacerle confesar. Pero esta vez, Yolei fue incapaz de preguntarle qué ocultaba. Después de haber visto las botas vintage en la entrada de la casa, la cama desecha, el sujetador en el cuarto de Izzy, y el hecho de que sólo estuviese en bóxer, dejaba las cosas bastante claras para ella.

Yolei enrojeció y le dio la espalda a Izzy rápidamente, tapándose los ojos con sus delgadas manos.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, de verdad…puedo volver otro día…

-No… no es lo que piensas… -repuso el joven, deseando que la chica no se hubiera nunca tapado los ojos, eso sólo lograba tornar la situación más incómoda -espérame en la sala para que podamos hablar ¿está bien? Deja… deja que me abrigue un poco.

"_Ok, no puede ser tan difícil_" se dijo Izzy dándose ánimos mientras elegía una playera especialmente ancha para que no le rozara las quemaduras que Yolei había confundido con chupones "_no tienes por qué inventar. Se trata de omitir, sólo omitir información. Que no se te ocurra abrir la boca_".

No abriría la boca, no diría palabra alguna, era cosa de omitir.

No abirría la baco, no diría lapabra laguna, era soca de omtiri.

Cuando llegó junto al sofá donde le esperaba Yolei sentada y muy recta, sabía que estaba perdido.

–No es lo que piensas –le dijo Izzy sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y sentándose al otro extremo del sofá para estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

–Izzy, no te juzgo ¿sabes? Es solo que –y Yolei se acercó al muchacho y bajó el tono de voz a tal punto que tuvo que leer sus labios para entender lo que le decía –aún somos menores de edad.

Yolei era una beata. Pero a quien engañaba, él también lo era.

–De verdad que no es lo que piensas –repitió con incomodidad y volvió la vista al frente.

–No tienes que darme explicaciones, no quiero saber. No me digas nada. Yo sólo tomaré mis cosas y me iré.

Izzy contó los segundos.

–Bueno… a lo mejor quieres decirme quién es la afortunada.

"_Dos segundos, una nueva marca_" pensó con satisfacción, pero le duró poco. Yolei le miraba con decisión.

Al final, si lo pensaba fríamente, todo esto era su culpa. Debió haber leído esa carta apenas la recibió, de lo contrario, Mimí no lo habría visto en el parque, no lo visitaría para impedir que le dijese a los demás que ella estaba en Japón, definitivamente nunca derramaría el té en su regazo y ahora se ahorraría aquella discusión con Yolei.

–¿La conozco? No, no la conozco ¿o sí? ¿Es del club de los informáticos? ¿Es Oman? No, ella tiene los pies más grandes… no, por favor no me digas que es Osen ¿es ella? No lo es… ¿lo es? ¡Lo es! ¡Vamos, dime algo!

–¿Una café?

–Me odias, Koushiro ¡por favor dime! Es Osen, es ella, estoy segura.

Parece que hoy odiaba a mucha gente.

–¿Puedes por favor pensar lo que dices? ¿Cómo va a ser ella? –replicó él.

–Del amor al odio hay un paso.

–Es peor que el odio lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

–Entonces dime, dime quien es. Si no le voy a contar a nadie.

En ese momento le habría gustado toser algo como "chismosa" pero no le correspondía ser sarcástico. Y tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerle bromas. Yolei cada vez se veía más amenazante.

–No me iré hasta saber quién es. Sé que la tienes escondida en el baño, y sé que ella tendrá que salir de allí en algún momento.

–Suficiente.

Izzy se fue a su habitación y buscó las pertenencias de Yolei. Luego fue por la chica, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta de calle. Ella opuso resistencia. Era más alta que él, y mucho más fuerte, pero comprendió que no era bien recibida y terminó por irse por cuenta propia.

Salió a la calle tiritando de frío.

Al fin había dejado de llover. El viento se tomó un pequeño descanso. Yolei aprovechó de sacar su celular, dejó resbalar en el teclado sus largos dedos y descargó su rabia.

_Bzz, bzz, bzz_.

Tai sacó su celular del bolsillo.

_«Lo siento, no le pude dar tu mensaje a Izzy, pero lo descubrí en bóxer… y con el brassier de una mujer. M.I»_

Yolei sabía que los mensajes incompletos son los más atractivos de todos.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! ¿y bien? ¿era lo que esperaban? Lo subí un poco antes de lo que tenía planificado porque me iré de vacaciones ¡al fin! Al principio parte con Mimí aún en la habitación de Koushiro... tengo que pedir disculpas si de repente no se notan los "cambios de escena", intento a veces separar las cosas, pero sé que no lo logro, y eso se debe a que siempre he concebido (y defiendo aquella idea) el espacio-tiempo como una multi-dimensión esferoide y de continuidad no lineal... esto ya se lo había explicado a alguien... ¿alguien entendió lo que intenté decir?  
_

_El Doctor lo explicaría de la siguiente forma: (...) it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff._

_En fin... que tengan una buena semana... y si son de los que celebran San Valentin, pues entonces ¡a disfrutar! (a mi me encanta que los chocolates estén con descuento el día 15 :D)_

_Adieu!_


	5. Omisoka

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 5

**O**misoka

Mimí miró con tristeza a través del ventanal. Parecía que jamás dejaría de llover. Nunca ha sido amiga de los inviernos, sobre todo de aquellos que no son nevados. Estaba aburrida de árboles desnudos, charchas de agua, pero sobretodo, de noches sin estrellas. Le gustan las cosas relucientes, el cielo de los últimos días parecía muerto.

Y eso la estaba matando.

O tal vez no era sólo eso.

¿Remordimientos? Qué palabra tan poco glamorosa.

Se sentó frente al tocador con las piernas cruzadas, y sus ágiles manos recorrieron con experticia los cajones, tanteando y tocando, deslizándose entre el desorden, hasta encontrar aquello que buscaba: tubos, pinzas y la peineta calipso.

–¿Te gustan los tirabuzones? –le preguntó al Izzy durmiente –tú no te verías nada mal con algunos rizos.

Se desenredó el cabello. Su mirada se perdió en lo que había detrás de su reflejo en el espejo. Colgado en la manilla de la puerta reposaba la chaqueta que el verdadero Izzy le prestó cuando se fue de su casa.

–No te vas a ir con tu abrigo, ya vimos que no funciona –le había dicho su amigo cuando ella se había negado a robarle más ropa, pero se lo agradeció: se trataba de una prenda pesada pero muy abrigadora.

Dejó la peineta a un lado mientras jugaba con las pinzas y los tubos.

–No quería complicarte tanto las cosas –le reconoció a la fotografía–de seguro ahora eres el centro del _gossip_… y quería darte las gracias. Prometo que intentaré solucionar las cosas.

Le dio la impresión que Izzy durmiente la recriminaba en silencio. Era cierto que ya habían pasado tres días de aquel incidente… o cuatro… nunca fue buena llevando la cuenta. Pero lo cierto es que estaba en deuda con él y volver a ignorarlo ya no era una opción ahora que se habían visto.

*.*

El 31 de diciembre amaneció nublado… otra vez. Mimí se despertó con la cabeza llena de tubos. ¿Alegre? Sí, se sentía feliz. Era cierto que el año había sido, y se arrepintió apenas cruzó aquella vulgar palabra por su mente, una total mierda. Pero aún quedaba un día para revertir aquello: haría de este_ Omisoka_ una noche para el recuerdo.

Izzy necesitaba de su ayuda. Tenía un plan.

Pero la mayoría espera la celebración de nochevieja no para enmendar el año que queda atrás, como pretendía Mimí, sino que para escribir sobre una nueva hoja en blanco, un _nuevo comienzo_ es como le llaman algunos. Kari era quien más anhelaba aquello. Dejar en el pasado lo que tal vez era el peor año de su vida y tener esperanza en que las cosas tomasen un nuevo rumbo era algo más que un deseo. Era una súplica.

Ese 31 amaneció no nublado a los ojos de la joven Yagami, sino que nostálgico. Es una niña sensible que sabe apreciar la belleza escondida de lo triste y lo viejo. Disfruta con los placeres simples de la vida, como cortar flores o alimentar a los peces del estanque. Y tal vez es la única capaz de advertir las bondades de un alba helado con olor a sal.

Aquella mañana y en compañía de Gatomon, se escabulló antes que comenzara a aclarar. Un paseo por las costas de Odaiba justo cuando los barcos pesqueros se adentran en la mar, batallando contra el batir indolente de las olas, en busca de unos cuentos peces y mariscos. El mar siempre provee, a unos de alimentos, a otros de inspiración. A ella le daba paz. Le gustaba levantarse temprano y caminar para no pensar, últimamente su cabeza era un hervidero de dudas e ideas, mentiras y recuerdos, que ya era imposible estar tranquila consigo misma. No pensar y no afrontar los problemas… la mejor opción de la que disponía.

Adquirió la costumbre de madrugar sólo para hallar un tiempo para ella y sus caminatas. Una soledad en sentido figurado, porque nada la alejaría de Gatomon.

–En las buenas y en las malas –le dijo su digimon aquella vez que Kari se atrevió a confesarle sus problemas.

Y ahora que se sabían todo, era imposible separarlas.

La mayoría de la gente decide encontrarse con las bellezas que brinda la ciudad cuando quiere exactamente lo contrario: pensar. Ella no. Le parecía un insulto al paisaje urbano opacarlo con ideas negativas. Sus paseos siempre fueron y serán contemplativos y que la almohada se encargue de recuerdos y remordimientos, no había por qué preocupar a la ciudad o a la gente con sus inquietudes, y por ello había relegado la confrontación de sus problemas a altas horas de la noche.

Pero aunque así lo había orquestado, de vez en cuando se infiltraban sus pormenores en los momentos más inoportunos.

Ese 31, el paseo matutino fue matutino en sus comienzos: las dos amigas recorrieron el muelle, incluso sintieron el atrevimiento de correr descalzas hasta la orilla de playa y mojarse la punta de los pies. Era bueno reírse de vez en cuando.

Luego fueron de mirador en mirador. Kari sacó su cámara, hoy quería probar algo nuevo: fotografiar las olas rompiendo contra las rocas cubriendo el lente con papel celofán transparente. Había sido idea de Gatomon.

El comercio comenzaba a despertar cuando las chicas divisaron a lo lejos un fulgor rojo. La inconfundible cabellera de Koushiro Izumi, que a pesar de estar mayormente oculta bajo el casco de la bicicleta, no podía pasar desapercibido.

–Sonríe –gritó Kari y un flash encandiló a Izzy, haciéndole sobresaltar.

En su mirador favorito y con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, se hallaba una de aquellas personas que sólo salía a la calle cada vez que los problemas acumulados eran tan grandes que no podía ignorarlos con sus investigaciones informáticas.

–Traes el casco puesto –le dijo Gatomon subiendo de un salto a la baranda del mirador.

–Gatomon, Hikari –saludó e hizo una reverencia a la par que se sacaba el casco y lo apoyaba en la baranda.

Siempre se olvidaba del maldito casco.

–Conque pensando ¿no? –le dijo Kari y los tres volvieron la vista al océano.

–Cómo has estado –preguntó el muchacho sin atreverse a mirarla.

–Supongo que no tan bien como tú… sí, lo sé, Tai me lo dijo –añadió con rapidez y no pudo disimular una risa pícara.

Izzy frunció el ceño. El horror.

–¿Po-porqué dices «Tai me lo dijo»? ¿Quién más lo sabe? –exclamó apoyando su lado izquierdo en la baranda.

Kari también se volteó para verle de frente.

–Yolei le escribió a Tai, así que… supongo que todos. Ya sabes como son ambos –Izzy emitió un sonido de reprobación, pero qué otra cosa podría esperar. Había hecho bien en ignorarlos a todos durante aquellos días –¿Es realmente lo que parece ser? –se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

–Qué es lo que parece ser –preguntó él con aspereza y volvió nuevamente la vista al océano.

–¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo?

–Ya se lo dije a Yolei: no es lo que parece. Pero no puedo decirte más… dicho así no parezco muy convincente ¿cierto? –Hikari negó con la cabeza.

–Suena a que no pudiste inventarte ninguna excusa –Kari le sonrió con amabilidad y el muchacho se lo agradeció. Le dio la impresión que ella le creía.

–Supongo que después de esto lo de Joe no parece la gran cosa.

Se rieron. Tenía razón, había opacado completamente la flatulencia que se le escapó al Superior durante un examen oral frente a toda su promoción.

–Tal vez deberías decir de quién se trata. Te quitarías un peso de encima y te ahorrarías muchas especulaciones –le dijo Kari.

–Mira quien habla.

Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras supo que otra vez había metido la pata. Hace unos seis meses a la joven se le escapó que estaba saliendo con alguien pero se había negado rotundamente a revelar la identidad del susodicho, y desde ese entonces una oleada de especulaciones le había hecho la vida imposible. Y ella seguía negándose a dar explicaciones.

Volteo a observar a Kari y vio como se le empañaban los ojos y le tiritaba la comisura de los labios. Izzy le imploró ayuda a Gatomon. Ella le moduló un claro «abrázala». Eso fue lo que hizo.

Mañana de no pensar para Kari arruinada.

–Lo siento –murmuró Izzy –tal vez nuestro próximo año sea mejor.

Y dicho aquello bajó la cabeza y le besó la coronilla.

Varias otras cosas inusuales ocurrieron en ese preciso momento. Un gato salió persiguiendo a un perro, un deportista detuvo su trote diario sin estar cansado, y una mujer con la cabeza llena de tubos tocaba el timbre de un departamento.

Del deportista ya se hablará luego, pero lo del gato no es relevante en esta historia. Y la mujer de los tubos era Mimí. Ocultó su identidad tras unas gafas oscuras, unas que a nadie se le ocurriría usar en un día de invierno, pero a parte de eso, iba muy bien vestida.

La señora Izumi abrió la puerta y se descolocó un poco al ver a Mimí, no porque la haya reconocido, sino porque se trataba de una visita inesperada con un atuendo inesperado.

–Hola ¿se encuentra Izzy?

–No, salió esta mañana ¿usted quién es?

–Soy Mimí –respondió quitándose las gafas –Mimí Tachikawa ¿me recuerda?

*.*

Después del almuerzo, Mimí y su madre sacaron sus delantales de cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra.

_Omisoka_ es como llaman los japoneses a la celebración de nochevieja. Tradición transformada con el pasar de los años pero que la globalización no ha logrado erosionarla del todo.

Comienza con el _osoji_ o la "gran limpieza" donde toda la familia se pela las rodillas trapeando el suelo, entre otras labores domésticas. Las mujeres Tachikawa ya tenían esa tarea cubierta porque Mimí se había preocupado durante toda la semana en mantener la casa reluciente. Así que esa mañana en partículas se dedicaron a hacer una purificación de las malas vibras mediante una combinación de inciensos y cuarzos colocados en lugares estratégicos (según un libro).

En la casa de los Izumi la limpieza era más convencional. Pero alguien le ganó a Koushiro en una de sus tareas programadas para aquella tarde.

–Mamá ¿tú ordenaste mi armario? –preguntó el joven en un tono suspicaz.

Izzy no pasó por alto que pese a que su madre le dio una respuesta afirmativa, su mirada era de desconcierto.

Y mientras el pelirrojo siguió ordenando sus archivadores, Mimí y su madre estrenaban la máquina de pastas y preparaban sus propios fideos _soba_, los fideos más largos que se puedan encontrar en el mundo entero. La costumbre de hacer ellas mismas sus pastas caceras la adquirieron en New York, donde se les hizo muy difícil hallar unos fideos capaces se suplir sus requerimientos tradicionales.

Porque a pesar de su carácter americanizado, Mimí y su familia nunca dejaron de celebrar el_ Omisoka_, así como también siguieron descalzándose a la entrada del hogar y usar palillos a la hora de comer. Intentaron con los tenedores, pero resultaron ser difíciles de manipular y poco estéticos.

La abuela se entretuvo haciendo un _Kadomatsu_, la típica decoración de pino y bambú para llamar a la prosperidad… o eso intentó, porque lo único que consiguió fue hacer un engrudo amorfo de color verde. De todas formas y al llegar la noche, cuando finalmente Mimí se quitó los tubos de la cabeza para exhibir una cabellera rizada, pusieron aquel adorno de centro de mesa mientras las tres mujeres comían de sus fideos al frente del televisor.

–¿No es ese tu amigo Taichi? –dijo de pronto la madre apuntando al televisor.

Mimí se atragantó con su bebida antes que su mamá dijese algo. También lo había reconocido, y claro que no era Taichi.

–¡Ese es Yamato! –le corrigió sin poder ocultar su asombro –pero qué demo… ¿No me digas que es famoso?

Famosísimo. No era la única ex niña elegida sorprendida con la aparición del rubio en la pantalla. Y aunque los demás sí estaban conscientes de que él era una especie de ídolo pop, nadie esperaba verlo en pantalla aquel día.

Y a varias paradas de bus de distancia, a consecuencia de aquella inesperada aparición, Izzy atendía el teléfono fijo.

–Sí, yo también lo estoy viendo –respondió Izzy.

–¡Es un desgraciado! no puedo creer que no nos haya avisado, digo… ¡Es la guerra de rojos contra blancos! Si sales en ese programa es porque de verdad eres famoso –aullaba Tai de tal manera que Izzy había alejado el auricular de su oreja todo lo que le permitía el largo del brazo –¡nunca creí que diría esto, pero por primera vez quiero que el equipo de los hombres pierda!

–Ni me lo digas… oye, me tengo que ir. Estamos cenando ¿sabes?

–Ya, y yo… No, espera… ¿cómo está tu chica?

Y como si eso significara "adiós", Izzy colgó el teléfono. No iba a dejar que lo molestaran durante el Omisoka. «Tu chica»… eso no sonaba bien.

–Te has sonrojado –señaló la señora Izumi.

–Por supuesto que no –se defendió él tomando asiento entre sus padres, pero cada vez se le veía más acalorado –pásame el limón papá, por favor –añadió.

–¿Por qué tienes que echarle limón a todo? –protestó la señora Izumi viendo como su hijo exprimía el fruto sobre su sopa de fideos _soba_.

Izzy se encogió de hombros.

La familia Izumi cenó alegremente frente al televisor, riendo y cantando, sin parar de comentar las gracias de Yamato. Ese joven jamás dejaría de ser enigmático y distante, tal vez por eso era que la cámara lo amaba tanto… y las adolescentes. Izzy y Tai solían reírse a su costa por tanta acosadora y fanática deschavetada.

La cena fue seguida por los típicos pasteles de arroz que Izzy no se atrevió de untar en café para darle en el gusto a su madre. Y faltando minutos para la medianoche, comenzaron a resonar las 108 campanas de los templos sintoístas, en busca de que el viento se llevara la pobreza, la infelicidad y toda desgracia, para recibir al nuevo año con alegría.

Izzy y su padre salieron del departamento dejando la puerta abierta, y como todos los vecinos, se asomaron al ventanal del pasillo, en espera de los fuegos artificiales, con el viento helado golpeándoles el rostro.

Ahora que ambos usaban gafas, la gente decía que se parecía más a su papá que a su mamá. Él no sabía cómo responder a aquellos comentarios. Sin contar a Tentomon, las personas ajenas a su núcleo familiar no sabían que era adoptado. Nunca encontró una motivación real para confesarles a los demás el misterio de sus orígenes.

Según Tentomon, se quitaría un peso de encima contarle a sus amigos la verdad.

Pero él ya lo tenía todo superado ¿no?

"_De tenerlo superado, abrías leído la maldita carta_" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que era muy parecida a la de Joe.

–No nos has dicho qué te gustaría para tu cumpleaños –le comentó su padre sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y pasándole un globo transparente.

–No necesito nada –respondió él.

Nunca les pedía nada.

–No todos los días se cumplen 18 años.

Sí, los malditos 18 años. Todo le recordaba a la maldita carta.

En eso llegó su madre transportando una bandeja con tres copas y una botella de _amazake_. Rápidamente, y con la experticia que ha sabido acumular una férrea ama de casa, les sirvió a sus queridos un poco de la bebida, corrió a casa a dejar la bandeja y volvió cargada de abrigos justo cuando sonaba la última campanada y la gente alzaba las copas, liberaban sus globos al aire y se deseaban un feliz año los unos a los otros.

La señora Izumi abrazó a su hijo colocándole la chaqueta y dándole besos en la mejilla. Cuando finalmente se separó, Izzy distinguió un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Parecía emocionada.

Había algo que le estaba ocultando.

–¿Qué? –preguntó al verla reír y luego abrazar a su esposo.

Los fuegos de artificio aparecieron. Su celular vibró. La madre se ruborizó como una adolescente. Y cuando Koushiro tanteó sus manos por la chaqueta en busca del móvil, entendió de qué iba todo el asunto… porque esta era la chaqueta que le prestó a Mimí el día en que su vida se complicó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

No tenía sentido estar usando una ropa que no debería tener en su poder en estos momentos.

Corrió a su habitación y volvió a abrir el armario. Ahora todo resultaba tan evidente ¡Ordenado por colores! ¿Dónde estaban sus camisas naranjas?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego las metió a los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Allí en los bolsillos había algo más.

Sacó la arrugada carta y una tarjeta de año nuevo.

¿La carta? Maldita carta, no recordaba haberla dejado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Eso lo dejó a un lado, pero la tarjeta sí que la leyó.

_«Perdón por todo lo que pasó, de seguro te metí en un buen lio, pero lo solucionaremos, creo que tengo un plan. Y tal vez deberías leer esa carta (sí, la leí, no pude evitarlo, _sorry_ también por aquello)… puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que sea, _sweetie_._

_XXX Mimí_

_P.D Te dije que el naranjo no era tu color pero no me escuchas. Iremos de compras un día de estos.»_

Sonrió con nostalgia y se quedó parado un rato sin hacer nada, contemplando aquella habitación.

Cuando volvió a reunirse con sus padres, tenían las cabezas alzadas, mirando todavía el espectáculo pirotécnico ¿acaso era el más largo de la historia? Pero lo agradeció, no quería que sus padres lo viesen llorar.

Sólo cuando ya pasaron un par de horas, Izzy recordó que tenía un mensaje en el celular.

_«Yoi Otoshi, sweetie. M.T.»_

Número desconocido.

Astuta mujer. No sólo era desconcertante que Mimí se metiera en su casa sólo a ordenarle la ropa, sino que también conociera su número de teléfono. No sabía si eso le perturbaba o le encantaba. Fascinante parecía ser la palabra apropiada, era la clase de cosas que Spock diría, pero finalmente decantó por _brillante_.

–Eres brillante –se le escapó antes que sus ojos se cerraran vencidos por el sueño.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! En lo personal, estoy enamorada de este capítulo. No soy experta en cultura japonesa, pero he leído algunas cosillas por allí y por acá. Por si hubo algo que no se entendió, las explicaciones a continuación:_

_**Uno**__. Una de las tradiciones de nochevieja (en Japón le llaman __Omisoka__) es ver por la TV un programa llamado __Kohaku__ y trata de una competencia de canto entre dos bandos: rojos y blancos, donde participan celebridades japonesas del mundo de la música._

_**Dos**__. Los pasteles de arroz (__mochi__) son un postre tradicional del Omisoka, aunque no se comen exclusivamente en esa fecha. Lo mismo ocurre con el __amazake__, una bebida de bajo grado alcohólico hecha a partir de arroz._

_**Tres**__. Cuando dan las doce, se tiene la costumbre de soltar un globo transparente típico para la ocasión. Lo de las 108 campanadas tampoco es invención mía._

_**Cuatro**__. Así como los gringos mandan tarjetas en navidad, los japoneses lo hacen para año nuevo. A esas tarjetas se les llama __nengajo__. Mimí le mandó una de esas a Izzy._

_**Cinco**__. __Yoi Otoshi__ significa "Feliz Año"._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, sé que doy la lata todo el rato… complejo de Hermione Granger… Hasta la próxima, y espero que hayan pasado un buen rato._

_Adieu!_


	6. En la escalinata

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 6

**E**n la escalinata

Mimí cambió el canal de la televisión aunque hace un buen rato había dejado de prestar atención a lo que revelaba el aparato. Ya había pasado una semana desde el _Omisoka_, y coincidía con que era el último día de vacaciones de invierno. En New York tenía una tradición: juntarse con Vicky y Ross en una esquina del centro comercial y criticar cómo iban vestidos los transeúntes ¿por qué ese día? ¿Por qué ese lugar? Misterios de la vida. Ocurrió de improviso y luego no pudieron parar de hacerlo.

Pero hoy estaba echada en la cama mirando la televisión.

Vergüenza de ella misma.

Antes gozaba de libre albedrío, en exceso dirían algunos. Ahora era una ermitaña que se quedaba encerrada en su habitación por miedo a encontrarse con alguno de sus_ digiamigos_. La palabra paranoia se repetía de tanto en tanto… ya no sabía ni quien era y si seguía en ese rol de vaga y comiendo todo el día, su exceso de ropa resultaría escaso.

Volvió a mirar en la pantalla de su celular el último mensaje recibido y finalmente se decidió. A los pocos minutos el celular de Koushiro vibró y cuando leyó lo que allí había escrito no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_«Acepto. Nos vemos en media hora… no, mejor que sea una hora. M.T.»_

Fueron dos horas.

No espero aburrido, la conocía demasiado bien como para esperar puntualidad de su parte. Llegó al punto de encuentro junto con un libro y el mp3 y esperó sentado al final de una escalinata. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que había vuelto a leer el primer párrafo por sexta vez, cerró el libro de golpe y lo guardó en el bolsón. Por eso pudo verla llegar.

Hay cosas que podría observar por siempre.

La mujer cargaba dos vasos de cartón de una cafetería de las caras y pudo distinguir su nombre escrito en uno de ellos. Tal vez el tiempo corría más lento, o la gravedad se había rendido ante su omnipresencia, puesto que nada podía explicar, ni siquiera el viento o el vaivén de sus caderas, la esplendorosa forma en que su pelo se abría como un abanico y se mecía de un lado a otro perfumando todo a su paso. No fue el único en notarlo, varias cabezas se giraron para contemplarla, pero ella parecía indiferente al resto.

Porque le buscaba con la mirada, y cuando al fin sus ojos se toparon con Izzy, sus labios se estiraron levemente y se precipitó con agilidad hasta la escalinata, haciendo malabares para no derramar el contenido de los vasos. Y lo logró. Doble mérito si se considera el alto del tacón de las botas.

El joven se bajó los auriculares y se acomodó las gafas.

―¡Izzy! ―gritó ella cuando llegó a su lado ―¿Qué tal _sweetie_?

Se sentó a su lado y le tendió uno de los vasos mientras ella revolvía al interior de su cartera en busca de la cajetilla de cigarrillos _light_.

―Hola Mim… ―su alegría se evaporó de un segundo a otro ―¿Qué-qué haces? ―preguntó con horror al ver como la joven sujetaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras sostenía con sus manos el encendedor. Le arrebató ambas cosas.

―¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

―¡Ley anti-tabaco!

―¿Ley qué?

―¡Ley anti tabaco! ―repitió exasperado sosteniendo apenas el cigarrillo y el encendedor como si fueran objetos muy calientes ―¿no la conoces?… no, claro que no la conoces… mira, es ilegal no sólo que tú fumes porque los menores de edad lo tenemos prohibido, sino que también hacerlo en las calles. Así que te pediría por favor que…

―Estas de broma —interrumpió Mimí sin disimular su desconcierto.

Japón se había vuelto loco durante su ausencia. O tal vez siempre lo ha estado, sólo que antes no tenía la edad suficiente como para percatarse de aquellas cosas.

―Por supuesto que no ―continuó Izzy―. Existen espacios habilitados para fumar con cenicero y todo, pero hacerlo en las calles no es una opción. Lo siento.

Mimí refunfuñó y pero guardó sus instrumentos delictivos en la cartera. Izzy siempre actuando dentro de la más estricta legalidad. A sus amigos gringos no les caería nada bien aquel personaje. "¿_Y por qué a ti si?_" se cuestionó.

―Espero que tomar café no esté prohibido ―bromeó ella para acallar a su fastidiosa conciencia ―pedí el tuyo negro sin azúcar, como te gusta.

―Gracias ―murmuró él mirando con inseguridad su vaso.

―No te preocupes, bebe con confianza que hoy no tengo intensión de derramártelo ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―preguntó Mimí mirando a su alrededor.

Detrás de ambos se alzaba con pompa y majestad un enorme edificio blanco de ventanales azules y forma ovalada. Y una larga fila de personas se extendía desde la entrada y por el costado, la mayoría de ellos niños. Sabía que no era la analogía perfecta, pero a los ojos de Mimí se asemejaba mucho a un crucero con una esfera de cemento incrustada en la parte superior de la fachada.

―Es el Museo de Ciencia e Innovación ―explicó Izzy y la joven volteó rápidamente la mirada hacia él. Le gustaba cuando se las daba de profesor y le explicaba las simplezas de la vida―. Creí que te gustaría venir a un lugar que los demás no frecuentasen… a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Se refería a sus _digiamigos_, Mimí le entendió.

―No he cambiado de opinión ―admitió ruborizándose levemente ―pero… mañana comienzan las clases. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándome en casa y las calles de Odaiba tienen a converger tarde o temprano ¿no?

Izzy se encogió de hombros. Tenía razón.

―Es sólo que no se me ocurre cómo hacerlo ―continuó la joven ―¿debo dejar que el destino se encargue de juntarnos?

―Tal vez podrías escribirles, contarles que has vuelto.

Mimí arrugó la nariz. Nunca había sido muy amiga de los correos electrónicos. Si iba a hablar y mostrarse a los demás, mejor hacerlo bien y no esconderse tras la seguridad de una pantalla. Además, se merecía ver la reacción de los demás en directo, es invaluable observar el rostro entornado por la sorpresa de una persona. Sólo que tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de dejarlo todo en manos del destino, si es que de verdad existía algo como eso. Sólo con Recordaba su desastrosa apariencia aquel día que se encontró con Izzy… definitivamente no tenía que ser algo tan espontáneo como aquella vez.

Tal vez podría pedirle al muchacho que se organizara una fiesta en su casa. Los demás no sabrían que ella iría así que no se perdería ninguna reacción, y por otra parte, le daba tiempo para lucir decente.

"_Pero tal vez Izzy no está de ánimos para fiestas_" le reprochó la consciencia. Había un tema pendiente.

―¿Todavía no lees tu carta? –preguntó la joven ya conociendo la respuesta. Izzy se apresuró a beber de su café―. Sabes que no voy a obligarte, pero ¿por qué no lo haces?

―¿Cómo sabes que no la he leído? –preguntó con la mirada fija en un punto lejano.

―Respóndeme tú primero.

―Porque sé lo que dice.

―Y eso es…

―Que ahora que voy a cumplir los 18 años ya… ya puedo administrar yo mis herencias.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Volvió a beber de su café. Aquel farol lejano titilaba. Era todavía muy temprano para que las luces de la ciudad se encendieran, aunque hace días que nadie podía ver la luz solar tal y como es debido porque el cielo se negaba a abrirse: el invierno se había apoderado de la ciudad. De pronto, aquel farol parecía lo más importante y llamativo y claramente se merecía toda su atención.

Mimí sabía que su amigo evitaba su mirada.

Él ha sido siempre muy tímido y reservado. Ella lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Con él se tiene que ser directo y preguntarle las cosas de frente, no con rudeza porque eso lo cohíbe más, hay que tener tacto. Y ella quería que se explayara, que le explicara qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero que siguiera esquivando su mirada, por hoy no le importaría, pues hiciera lo que hiciera Mimí no podía evitar que sus ojos revelasen lástima.

Sabía que Izzy no quería que nadie sintiese lástima por él.

Pasó un brazo alrededor de él y lo estrechó hacia ella, acomodando la roja cabellera de él en su hombro.

A veces creía que su emblema debió ser algo relacionado con la _delicadeza_. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando recordaba sus movimientos gráciles y despreocupados, pero sus frases no siempre se destacaban por aquella cualidad. Intentó esta vez ser delicada al hablar.

―Por qué nunca nos contaste ―comenzó mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la cabeza del muchacho― de que eras adoptado… no es algo que necesites ocultar. No, está bien, no tienes que responder. Es sólo que me da vergüenza, de chicos siempre decía que tenías las mismas margaritas que tu madre y ahora entiendo por qué te molestabas. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? No olvídalo, tampoco tienes que responderme eso. Lo siento, es que… no sé muy bien qué decir.

―Está bien…

Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Era tan difícil comprender qué ocurría por su cabeza. Tal vez se debía a que el color de su pelo bloqueaba su habilidad para leer a las personas. Mimí siempre se había considerado intuitiva.

―Me gustaría estar ahí cuando decidas leerla ―pidió ella.

Izzy Intentó decirle que sí, pero la afirmación se atoró en su garganta y en vez de eso salió un extraño gruido. Sentía sus ojos húmedos y un nudo terrible en la garganta. Odiaba ser tan emocional, ser de aquellos que siempre llegan a las lágrimas.

Se enderezó sin atreverse aún a mirarla. Hace días que no miraba a nadie a los ojos.

Y Mimí tampoco quiso mirarle porque así lo prefería él. Ya llegaría ese día en que ambos se mirarían de frente, pero para eso aún faltaba un poco.

―¡Qué me dices! ¿No es interesante aquel farol que titila? ―la joven señaló en dirección a donde miraba su amigo en un intento por animar el ambiente.

―El más interesante de todos ―respondió a media voz.

―Y qué opinas de aquella tienda ¿De verdad tendrán la mejor sopa de judías _azuki_?

―No, pero eso es porque nadie sabe hacerlo bien.

Rieron. Tal vez era lo único que sabían hacer con naturalidad.

―¿Cierto? Es lo mismo que yo digo. Algún día podríamos juntarnos a cocinar. A mí sí que me quedan de lo más exquisitas. No son mis palabras, son las de Palmon, y tú sabes que ella es más de fotosíntesis y ese tipo de cosas.

―Claro… Gracias.

Izzy se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

―Nadie más lo sabe ―comentó el muchacho después de un largo silencio ―te agradecería que no…

―Descuida ―se apresuró a responder e hizo como si cerraba una cremallera entre sus labios. Pero luego la volvió a abrir ―hablando de los demás… ¿seguiste mi plan?

¡El plan! De haber estado más animado, al pelirrojo se le habría escapado una carcajada. Que cosas más locas se le ocurrían a Mimí.

Durante toda aquella semana no se habían visto, pero sí que se escribieron mensajes. Mimí le detalló su plan. No era muy elaborado, pero aun así el joven lo apreció porque ella se había esforzado en enmendar la situación que Mimí había titulado «_caso chupones_». Un lío del que no podía considerarla culpable, pero que claramente tenía un rol importante.

―No funcionó muy bien. Están todos empeñados en que… bueno _eso _ocurrió.

―¿¡Que te acostaste con alguien!? ―gritó Mimí sin pelos en la lengua y algunos transeúntes voltearon a verlos ―¡No pueden ser todos así de mal pensados! Yolei no…

―Sobretodo Yolei ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo. Estaba muy enojado con ella por difundir el rumor a una velocidad alarmante. A veces se cuestionaba si realmente la velocidad de la luz era un límite físico, porque dadas las circunstancias, parecía que Yolei había traspasado aquella barrera.

El plan de Mimí era algo ingenuo e inocente. Izzy tenía que visitar a Joe para que le revisara las heridas producidas por el agua caliente. Eso fue lo que hizo el joven dos días después de nochevieja.

―Estas heridas ya están cicatrizadas, no es necesario aplicar una crema ―comentó el Superior después de una minuciosa inspección. Hasta tuvo la arrogancia de vestir una bata blanca imitando a los doctores de verdad –se nota que las trataste a tiempo.

En algún momento, el plan vaticinaba que Joe le preguntaría cuándo se las hizo. Y ocurrió.

―¿Cuándo y cómo te quemaste? ―preguntó el estudiante de medicina. El primer ramo que tienen los de primer año, y por lo tanto la primera aproximación a su futura profesión, era justamente primeros auxilios. Por ello se creía un experto en cuanto a quemaduras.

Tal vez lo era. Después de todo, Joe siempre ha sido el más estudioso del grupo.

El plan decía que Izzy guardara silencio y esperara a que Joe relacionara conceptos.

―¿Me estás diciendo que los chupones de los que habla Yolei son en realidad quemaduras? ¡Quién puede confundir dos cosas tan distintas!

―Entonces lo sabes ―suspiró. Por un segundo, albergó la esperanza de que Joe no estuviese enterado del asunto―. Siempre dije que no es lo que parece, pero todos se empeñan en creer algo distinto.

―¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió?

―No puedo decirte… bueno sí…

Y le contó que estaba con alguien, para efectos de la historia se trataría de la _señorita Ye_, quien derramó su té sobre él y como se estaba quemando, la señorita Ye le quitó la ropa y lo metió a la bañera bajo un chorro de agua helada. Por eso Yolei lo había encontrado en boxers. La cama desecha se explicaba fácilmente bajo el hecho de que estaba en vacaciones y le dio pereza ordenarla.

―Pero… ¿y el sujetador en el suelo?

Entonces contó que después de quemarle, la señorita Ye se sentía verdaderamente culpable de lo ocurrido, por lo tanto había decidido revelarle su cualidad especial. Aquella particularidad que te diferencia del resto, pero no sirve de mucho, y la de ella es que podía quitarse la ropa interior sin utilizar sus manos y estando completamente vestida.

―Sabes que no te creo ¿cierto? –le contestó Joe después de escuchar su historia.

―Tenía que intentarlo…

Cuando Izzy le contó a Mimí los resultados, ella le miraba con desconfianza.

―¿Qué es eso de«tenía que intentarlo»? ¡Tenías tú mismo que creerte la historia! Te lo dije, la señorita Ye no quería que nadie se enterase de su habilidad especial porque le avergonzaba ya que podía malinterpretarse ¡quedarías como un muy buen amigo al no querer revelar su identidad!

―Mimí ¿escuchas cómo se oye? ¡Es inverosímil!

―Si se dicen las cosas con seguridad todo puede ser posible. Ahora de verdad parece que te acostaste con alguien y que te inventaste una patética escusa.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro… Joe quedó con la duda. Las quemaduras no son recientes y tampoco tan graves, por lo que concordaba con que alguien me las había tratado a tiempo. Así que... tenía que agradecerte por socorrerme. Yo no habría sabido qué hacer.

Mimí suspiró. ¡Hombres!

Y claro sí sabía de primeros auxilios. Después de sus primeras aventuras en el digimundo y cuando sus deseos de ser princesa se desmoronaron al enterarse que para aquello no se "postula" sino que se nace con aquel título, decidió que sería enfermera.

La enfermera de Joe, para ser precisos. Juntos habían curado a Ogremon, definitivamente harían un buen equipo juntos.

Cuando se fue a Estados Unidos y conoció a Michael, dejó en Japón aquellos sueños.

―Está haciendo mucho frio ¿no? ―comentó Mimí abrazándose―. Tal vez sea bueno que entremos, estaremos más calientitos.

Izzy se levantó antes que ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y juntos pasaron una agradable tarde en el Museo. Ella no entendió ni la mitad de las cosas que había adentro, mientras que a Izzy se le salían los ojos, sobre todo después de salir de la sección destinada a la robótica, y aunque él aún se sentía desganado, Mimí logró arrancarle un par de risas con sus preguntas ingenuas y bastante básicas acerca de algunos procesos físicos representados mediante experimentos didácticos y esquemas.

Fueron los últimos en abandonar aquel lugar, y ni en sus sueños más locos a Mimí se le habría ocurrido que lo pasaría tan bien en un museo, mucho menos en uno tan para nerds.

Bajaron juntos la escalinata. La farola descompuesta seguía titilando.

―Bien, aquí nos separamos ―dijo ella un poco apenada.

―Nos estaremos viendo ―respondió él mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

Mimí sintió el atrevimiento de confesarle que sabía que iban a la misma escuela: había visto su uniforme en el ropero y se dio cuenta que los colores del _gakuran_ del joven eran los mismos que el de su traje de marinerita, pero se contuvo. Tal vez sería una buena sorpresa para él.

Le gustaba sorprender al hombre que solía tener todas las respuestas.

Se acomodó la cartera en el hombro y se hizo a un lado la bufanda. Dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado. No llevaba ni media cuadra cuando sintió que la volvía a llamar.

―¡No me respondiste cómo lo supiste!… lo de la carta… cómo supiste que no la había leído ―las palabras habían salido disparadas de la boca de Izzy.

Mimí se giró. El chico volvió a clavar la vista en sus zapatos ¿abochornado? Él no era de los que se avergüenzan de su curiosidad. No entendía por qué pero de repente le agradaban todos los movimientos de Izzy.

―Hice que Palmon se lo preguntara a Tentomon. Igual tengo un par de neuronas por aquí aunque no lo haya parecido después de como actué en el museo –respondió con simpatía mientras se señalaba la cabeza con el índice―. Nos vemos, _sweetie_.

"_Brillante_" se dijo el muchacho y se rio para sus adentros.

Se volvieron a despedir desde la distancia, y cuando se cercioró de que el muchacho ya no podía verla, sacó de su cartera el cigarrillo que no le habían dejado disfrutar. Japón tenía que odiar a sus habitantes, no hay nada mejor que una caminata nocturna bajo las luces de la ciudad con un cigarro entre los dedos.

Y todo era mejor ahora que al fin se había dignado a nevar. Despreocupada por un segundo, no notó que era espiada a lo lejos.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Como se es debido, primero los agradecimientos: y es que de verdad, son las mejores personas de la vida, sus comentarios traslúcidos me inspiran y ayudan. Un día serán recompensados como se es debido por tomarse la molestia de leer este atavío de palabras un poco zalameras, un poco descuidadas._

_Lo segundo… las aclaraciones pendientes._

_**Uno**__. En Japón hay estrictas leyes anti-tabaco, pero quería destacar una medida en especial: está prohibido fumar __mientras se camina__ porque (1) la colilla ensucia, (2) la colilla quema, (3) transmite un mal ejemplo a los niños._

_**Dos**__. Pero como las tasas de tabaquismo son elevadas, hay esquinas habilitadas para fumadores, con ceniceros y ventilas. Creo que también en trenes hay vagones exclusivos para fumadores. De seguro que hay otras medidas similares._

_**Tres**_. _El __Miraikan__ es el museo de ciencia e innovación. Las __judías azuki__ sí existen, se hace un postre en extremo dulce con ellas. __Gakuran__ es el nombre del uniforme masculino_

_Nos estamos leyendo. Adieu!_


	7. Inquietudes antes de empezar las clases

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 7

**I**nquietudes antes de empezar las clases

Yolei se restregó los ojos con fuerza. Hacía tanto frio que sus lentes se empañaban, pero creyó ver bien. Había escuchado casos de convergencia genética, esa _tenía_ que ser la explicación más probable. Sacó su celular, los dedos ya conocían la ruta.

Esa noche, la nieve cayó rauda y majestuosamente sobre la negra acera, en un intento por ocultar todo resquicio de oscuridad y suciedad que pudiese albergar la ciudad. Las ramas de los árboles se tornaban blancas con el pasar de las horas, y cuando la mañana al fin se levantó iluminando calles y avenidas, las cortinas de los edificios se abrieron de par en par para que sus habitantes contemplasen el espectáculo de un amanecer nevado.

Y entre ellos se hallaba Taichi con la frente pegada al vidrio de la ventana que de tanto en tanto tenía que limpiar del vaho que iba dejando con cada exhalada decepcionante que se le escurría por aquellos impasibles labios.

―Hermano ¿qué haces? ―le llegó desde la lejanía la voz infantil de su hermana.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y dio la media vuelta. Hikari acababa de llegar al dormitorio con el uniforme ya puesto.

―Pensando ―respondió con un tono que sólo los hermanos reconocen. Aquel empleado cuando se tiene algo atorado en el pecho. No se trata de un asunto grave ni complicado, y puede que ni siquiera sea importante, pero allí está perturbando la tranquilidad y revolviendo la conciencia.

Necesitaba sacarlo.

Kari dejó caer su bolso al suelo y se apresuró a sentarse en la litera de abajo. Ambos habían compartido habitación desde que tenían memoria, y tal vez esa unión ineludible les convirtió en confidentes. No se lo contaban todo, pero sí lo necesario para aguantar la convivencia. Al fin y al cabo eran hermanos, se les permitía guardarse un par de secretillos.

―Dime qué te pasa ―pidió su hermana e invitó al muchacho a que tomara asiento a su lado.

―Izzy ―respondió en forma escueta, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana aunque quedándose de pie, apoyando sus manos en la litera de arriba.

Kari creyó de qué iba el asunto, pero le hizo un ademán a su hermano para que se explayara. Izzy los había estado evitando a todos, y a Tai debía dolerle.

―Somos amigos ¿cierto? Se supone que tengo que apoyarlo. Eso es lo que haría él, y definitivamente Matt también. Pero cuando recibí ese mensaje de Yolei… ―hizo una pausa, apretó los puños para controlarse. Luego lo escupió ―¡Sólo ayudé a difundir el chisme por todas partes cuando en primer lugar debí hablarlo con él! ¡Y ahora me evita!

―Cuando lo veas hoy pídele disculpas.

Tai comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

―No lo entiendes, no quiero eso… no busco su perdón, quiero que se enoje conmigo y que me dé un puñetazo o… o al menos que me grite y me zarandee con fuerza.

―Pero Izzy no es así ―continuó Kari preocupada―. Está bien, sientes remordimientos ¿y qué? Pero no puedes esperar que Izzy reaccione mal sólo para alivianar tu culpabilidad, cada uno es cómo es, y lo siento mucho, pero nuestro amigo no pierde los estribos con tanta facilidad.

No era del todo cierto, los arrebatos de malgenio de Izzy existían, aunque sucedían cuando creía que estaba solo.

―Vamos, no te mortifiques más ―añadió la joven al notar que su hermano seguía angustiado ―¡le preparaste una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Hasta conseguiste que Joe viniera! Y eso sí que es milagroso.

―¡Jamás le pregunté su versión de los hechos! ―insistió omitiendo a su hermana―. Y debe estar muy molesto ¡por favor que esté molesto! porque tal vez, como dice él, no es lo que parece ser.

―¡Por supuesto que no es lo que parece ser! ―a Tai se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

―¿Sabes algo?

―No, pero lo conozco. Lo conocemos ―añadió el plural para no ponerlo más paranoico ―a ese pelirrojo sólo lo excitan microchips y gigabytes ―Tai no pudo evitar reírse tras aquel comentario, sobre todo por lo raro que sonaba en labios de Kari―. Si no quiere decirnos qué fue lo que pasó, tal vez tenga una buena razón.

―¿Es eso acaso una auto declaración? Porque vamos, llevas más de medio año y aún no sabemos quién es tu maldito novio. No quise… no quise decir eso ¡Vamos Kari, no te pongas así!

Ofendida, la mujer se levantó de la cama, alzó el bolso enredando los pies en la correa de este y luego abandonó la habitación con el mentón bien alto. Habilidades ninjas que toda mujer medianamente elástica posee. Tai la siguió hasta el comedor mientras le ofrecía disculpas entre tostadas, pero ella se enfocó en su celular. Tenía un mensaje sin leer.

―¿Sabes lo que es un _doppelgänger_? ―preguntó de pronto Kari a Tai y le enseñó la pantalla de su celular.

*.*

La señora Tachikawa aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando vio a su hija aparecer por la cocina con su uniforme de marinerita y acto seguido la fotografió cual paparazi hace a un famoso en su peor momento.

—No sigas por favor, ya sabes que no me gusta cómo se ve mi rostro por la mañana –suplicó la hija mientras se servía del tazón de leche que su madre le ofreció.

Pero era una mentira manifiesta porque ella jamás salía mal en una fotografía, y su rostro raras veces no era radiante. Cuando se es bonita, hay que aceptarlo, no hay razón para caer en la falsa modestia. Es sólo que a veces Mimí no estaba muy segura de su belleza.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe al colegio? —preguntó su madre apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina y le acercó a Mimí un plato con _waffles_ y frutas.

—Segurísima, ya estoy grande como para que me dejes hasta la puerta de la escuela.

—Pensaba dejarte hasta tu salón.

—¡Olvídalo! No voy a pasar vergüenza en mi primer día.

—Pero ándate en taxi para que no te resfríes… Hace mucho frio.

Asintió y volvió su vista al plato de _waffles_. No tenía muchas ganas de comer, el estómago le daba vueltas, en cualquier momento un vómito saldría expelido de su boca y eso no sería decoroso. Y es que jamás había pensado en algo evidente: si Koushiro iba en la misma escuela que ella, también era probable que Sora y los demás estudiasen allí.

Resurgía la duda que la había acosado desde su llegada a Odaiba: ¿qué pasaba si sus amigos no la volvían a aceptar?

"_No le des más vuelta al asunto_" pero no siempre le resultaba fácil obedecerse.

Se demoró más tiempo frente al tocador del usual porque quería lucir bien. Experta en maquillaje, sabe destacar sus atributos de forma tan sutil que parezca que no tiene la cara pintada. Ese día usó colores mediterráneos, eligió el perfume de las notas dulces que olían a jazmín, madreselva y miel, y se colocó unos aros de perla _akoya_.

Si resultaba ser cierto que los demás estudiaban en esa escuela, entonces tenía que buscar una alternativa que le otorgase confianza y le permitiese enfrentar la situación de la mejor manera, y por alguna razón, una buena apariencia siempre le confería seguridad. Al fin y al cabo, tantos años escuchando a _Tim Gunn_ tienen el efecto de creer que una buena combinación de prenda, maquillaje y peinado pueden ponerle fin a todos los problemas.

—Tú no eres como el resto —le dijo al Izzy durmiente —eres muy amable, pero los demás no son así. Hay algunos a los que le pudo afectar mi ausencia durante todos estos años. No me lo perdonarán tan fácil.

Se miró al espejo. Detrás de ella se reflejaba el regalo que le había preparado a Izzy la noche anterior. Reposaba sobre el velador una modesta caja envuelta en retazos de géneros en tonos morados atados al final con una cinta naranja. Se ruborizó levemente, aún no había decidido cómo se lo entregaría, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que se lo merecía: el pelirrojo se había portado muy bien con ella a pesar de lo mucho que sabía estaba sufriendo, tanto por el lio en que lo había metido como por el tema de la carta.

Claro que él nunca lo reconocería delante de ella, porque él era así, se lo tragaba todo. Eso la ponía nerviosa, a veces sentía que Izzy era condescendiente con ella sólo para darle en el gusto. Tal vez… tal vez había fingido desde el momento que se vieron y la triste realidad es que odiaba pasar tiempo con ella.

¡Qué complicado era Koushiro!

Y la paranoia seguía alimentando sus inseguridades.

—Espero que todos estos días no hayan sido una farsa —le dijo al Izzy durmiente con un dejo de tristeza.

A Mimí, al igual que Tai, también le habría gustado ver al joven perder los estribos alguna vez, al menos para asegurarse que sus tímidas sonrisas eran verdaderas. Le haría bien gritar y expulsarlo todo alguna vez en su vida.

Pero Izzy no se descargaría con Mimí aquel día, ni con Tai.

Sería con Yolei.

Si bien estaba disgustado con ella porque la responsabilizaba como la principal difusora de aquel estúpido rumor, nunca se había hecho tan atractiva la idea de estrangularla hasta esa mañana.

Todo empezó después que sus padres y Tentomon lo despertaran para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Se llenó el estómago de pastel y cuanta cosa dulce su madre era capaz de preparar, y luego del contundente desayuno aprovechó los veinte minutos de los que disponía para terminar unas cosas en el computador mientras Tentomon revoloteaba por la habitación.

―Quien lo diría, 18 años ya ―le dijo el digimon con una nota de orgullo ―has crecido mucho.

―Ajá ―Izzy siguió escribiendo aparentemente ajeno a los comentarios de Tentomon.

―Sólo quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ―el digimon aterrizó sobre el papelero―. Sé que eres un tipo reservado y yo lo entiendo, pero si necesitas de mi ayuda, o al menos mi compañía ¿me lo dirás?

Izzy siguió escribiendo, pero a Tentomon no le molestó, nunca le ha importado.

Entiende aquella apatía inconsciente que despierta tanta animadversión en los no acostumbrados a que se los ignore; admira su mente curiosa y cómo esta es capaz de desentrañar el más intricado de los problemas. Ha pasado horas y horas a su lado sólo escuchando el repiqueteo incesante de sus dedos estrellarse contra el teclado que aprendió a interpretarlos.

Se aceleran cuando ha descubierto algo, la emoción lo embarga, es mejor no distraerlo o perderá aquella inspiración.

Son fuertes y violentos cuando busca refugio y quiere desconectar. Está sensible, pero es incapaz de reconocer que necesita ayuda. Es en ese entonces que Tentomon decide pasar la noche con él, para que sepa que no está sólo. Siempre juntos, siempre los dos.

Los de hoy se han apaciguado porque le está escuchando y su atención se encuentra dividida. Sabe que, aunque parezca ausente, sigue cada una de sus palabras. Los demás dirían que no, que sólo tenía oídos para sí mismo. Pero Izzy no es como los demás.

Él se define como simple, Tentomon no ha conocido a nadie más complejo.

―Y hay algo más ―continuó el insecto aprovechando que sabía que le ponía atención ―me tuve que enterar por los demás de que ibas a ser padre pero…

Un estruendo. Izzy resbaló de la silla giratoria botando consigo la _laptop_ y al mismo Tentomon. Ambos chocaron contra la estantería, provocando la caída de un par de archivadores sobre sus cabezas. El horror.

―De donde… ¡DE DONDE SACAS ESAS IDEAS!

―Hawkmon… ―comenzó Tentomon.

―Por supuesto ―interrumpió pasándose una mano por la frente. Sudor frio.

―Hijo ¿estás bien? –la señora Izumi apareció sosteniendo una enorme cuchara de palo ―Tentomon ¿qué ha pasado?

Se sentía mareado, sus ojos no enfocaban bien, la realidad dejó de tener sentido. Esa no era la forma en que a Izzy le gustaba comenzar los días: mintiéndole a su madre y asegurándole que todo estaba bien cuando era todo lo contrario.

Intentó sonreír, le advirtió a Tentomon que no comentase ninguna palabra y se fue rumbo a la escuela con las piernas convertidas en jalea.

Sí, se sentía nervioso y no sabía que pensar. Pero o era que estaba habituado a tragarse lo que pensaba, o Mimí sobre dimensionaba las cosas, porque lo cierto de todo el asunto es que a él no le dio el ataque de pánico que sufrió Mimí.

Pero nada que una bolsa de papel no pudiese superar.

De acuerdo, tan pequeño no fue, la madre tuvo que preparar una infusión de hierbas para devolverle los colores a su hija.

―Si te sientes indispuesta puedes quedarte hoy en casa ―sugirió la señora Tachikawa.

―No, ya no puedo postergar esto por más tiempo.

La señora Tachikawa no comprendió que Mimí se refería al _reencuentro_. Nunca había entendido muy bien a su hija y ella se negaba a darle más explicaciones. Se colocó el abrigo, se cruzó el bolso de diseñador y guardó en su interior el regalo para Koushiro antes de abandonar su casa.

Si no fuese por aquel ataque, Mimí no llegaría atrasada a su primer día, y se habría encontrado con Izzy, Tai y Matt en la entrada del colegio

Esa era la primera vez que Tai llegaba tan temprano, sólo porque sentía la urgencia de hablar con Izzy. Y como sus locuras siempre son de a dos, arrastró a Matt consigo para que lo ayudase a interceptar al pelirrojo. O tal vez es que Matt siempre le ha inspirado confianza y sabe mantenerlo a raya.

Izzy detuvo su andar cuando vio a sus amigos esperarle en la entrada, y ya estaba dando un rodeo para entrar por la puerta lateral cuando Matt le vio y junto con Tai corrieron hacia él.

―¡Izzy! ―gritó Tai y el aludido se detuvo.

―Hola Tai… Matt ―saludó mientras giraba sobre sus talones lentamente.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Matt se atrevió a hablar.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo con su tono apático y le lanzó un objeto plástico que Izzy atajó torpemente. Yamato no era de los que envuelven los presentes, y de cualquier manera, no se trataba de un regalo corriente.

Se trataba de una joya dentro de las joyas.

―Prodigioso ―murmuró él observando su nuevo _Space invaders_ para _Atari_―. Gracias ―luego desvió la mirada hacia Tai.

Tai no había traído su regalo. Odiaba cuando Matt era mejor amigo que él.

―Izzy yo… ―buscó los ojos negros de Izzy, pero él seguía siendo esquivo ―quiero decirte que… que lo siento, lo siento mucho. Si dices que no es lo que parece, entonces te creo; si no quieres contarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió, será porque tienes un buen motivo y lo respeto, pero… pero si de verdad existe una mujer capaz de quitarse la ropa interior estando vestida y sin ayuda de sus manos ¿me la presentarás?

Y es por esa razón que Izzy rara vez se molesta con Tai. Los tres amigos rieron con ganas.

―Supongo que yo tampoco reaccioné de la mejor manera ―se disculpó Izzy. Pero tal vez no se trataba de una disculpa, sino que la única forma de la que disponía para hacerle entender a Tai que lo perdonaba―. ¿Crees que lo sepan? ―preguntó luego señalando a un grupo de su clase que charlaba animadamente.

―Descuida, para eso tenemos a Matt ¿no? ―respondió Tai recuperando su entusiasmo y el chico rubio alzó una ceja ―No importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás robarle el protagónico al _lobo alucinación_.

―¿Cómo me has llamado?

Tai intentó contener la risa lo que más pudo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso una revista para adolescentes donde la cara de Yamato, adornada con dibujos de corazones, arcoíris y caramelos, aparecía en la portada junto con un titular en grandes letras rosadas que rezaba así:

HISTERIA DURANTE EL OMISOKA

EL LOBO ALUCINACIÓN LE AÚLLA A NUESTROS CORAZONES

―No puede ser cierto ―murmuró Yamato con espanto.

Si bien Izzy logró acaparar bastante la atención ese día, y descubrió las más extrañas tergiversaciones del _caso chupones_, Tai tenía mucha razón, y es que cuando se es un ídolo, se tiene que aprender a convivir con muchas cosas, como la de tener un grupo de fanáticas incapaces de imaginarse el mundo sin su estrella.

Al final de la mañana, unos diez o quince minutos después que sonara la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo, Matt huía de un grupo de chicas particularmente obsesas. No ocurría muy a menudo, pero los últimos meses estos episodios habían aumentado en su frecuencia, y Matt suponía que esto se debía a su ruptura con Sora.

Cuando las perdió momentáneamente de vista, entró en la primera puerta que vio. No era cualquiera, se trataba del viejo cuarto de escobas que solía usar de refugio. Sólo que aquella vez le había prestado sus servicios a alguien más.

Encendió la luz para cerciorarse de quien era, y al hacerlo, algunas cosas cobraron sentido.

―No puede ser ―exclamó Yamato y el _lollipop_ cayó de su boca―. Eres la _doppelgänger_.

Mimí se limpió los ojos con dignidad y se llevó las manos a la cintura en posición defensiva, intentando ocultar todo rastro de asombro.

―¿Me quienes explicar qué es eso de la _doppelgänger_? ¡Es la segunda vez en el día que lo escucho y no, no me gusta!

A Matt se le escapó una sonrisa. Podría estar rubia y con las orejas perforadas, pero aquella mujer seguía siendo la caprichosa de Mimí.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Esto… gracias por leer. Ammms… posiblemente es una mala noticia para ustedes: es probable que a partir de ahora las publicaciones se hagan menos frecuentes porque ya empezaron las clases y a esta loca universitaria saben explotarla bien… pero intentaré optimizar mi tiempo… adquirí este compromiso y no pienso abandonarlos._

_Lo otro ¿se entendió? Sé que pudo haber quedado un poco confuso por tanto cambio de escena. Supongo que la práctica me hará mejorar aquello. Ah… ¡y apareció Yamato! _

_Bueno eso… Se me cuidan, nos leemos, feliz no cumpleaños y adieu!_


	8. Doppelgänger

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

Capítulo 8

**D**oppelgänger

Mimí es impuntual y difícilmente podrá cambiar aquello. Llegar tarde a su primer día de clases era mil veces peor si se considera lo deshonroso que puede ser para ciertos profesores aquel rasgo, sobre todo en aquellos chapados a la antigua y estrictamente japoneses como el de esa mañana. Y aunque esta vez la causa del retraso no se debió a las horas frente al espejo (aunque algo cierto hay de ello), el reto inicial no tuvo clemencia.

—Tachikawa Mimí, diecisiete años, vengo de New York —recitó la joven cuando le dieron la posibilidad de hablar. Roja como ella sola, matemáticas no sería lo suyo… nuevamente.

La vergüenza tardó en disiparse. Una vez la piel retornó a su palidez habitual, los ojos inspeccionaron a su alrededor.

Pero no estaba.

—Perdona ¿conoces a Koushiro Izumi? Pelirrojo, delgado… gafas —preguntó a una alumna cuando la clase hubo finalizado.

—No, él es del curso paralelo. Del A, este es el C ¿por qué? ¿Has oído los rumores? ¡Quien se lo habría imaginado!

Mimí suspiró. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba oír, pero definitivamente no era eso.

Cursos paralelos… vaya tontería.

No abandonó su asiento ni ese recreo ni el que le siguió, pero cuando la campana anunció la hora del almuerzo, no pudo seguir ignorando sus impulsos biológicos.

Baños… grotescos, helados y desagradables, cómo odiaba Mimí los baño. Las paredes hablan, no hay distinción entre verdades y mentiras. Alguna vez le gustó ser parte del grupo de chicas que cotilleaban entre baldosas y lavabos hasta que las circunstancias se volvieron en su contra. Varias cosas habían cambiado en ella.

Ese día, el baño volvió a causar estragos.

Mimí estaba sentada en el retrete con los calzones a la altura de las rodillas cuando notó un brillo rojo parpadear dentro de su bolso de diseño que colgaba de una perilla en la parte superior de la puerta.

_Digivice._

Dos puntos rojos se acercaban, gente entraba al baño y la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Mimí jaló con desesperación la cadena en un intento por ahogar el sonido del aparato mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban: no siempre suenan los _digivice_.

—… y no me dijo nada, sólo me miró con… con… ¿lo oyes?

Apretó botones sin pensarlo hasta que logró apagarlo. O se agotó, o se aburrió de sonar.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió otra voz desde la lejanía.

—No, nada… supongo que fue mi imaginación —Respondió ¿Miyako? Mimí apegó el ojo en el resquicio formado entre la puerta y el tabique que separaba cubículos contiguos y no le cupo duda que aquella persona que se reflejaba en el espejo era la morada de su amiga ¡Y Dios la libre! Esa mujer tenía que medir más de dos metros.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿te miró con…? —continuó la otra voz.

"_Sora_" pero no apareció en su campo visual. Fue lo mejor, de lo contrario, Mimí habría gritado delatando su presencia. Pasó todo lo opuesto: confirmar sus sospechas de aquella forma bloquearon su mente y el calcio dejó de llegar a los músculos tal que fue incapaz de moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Eso del calcio de seguro lo había escuchado de Izzy aquella tarde en el museo… parecía tan lejano aquel ameno día y estaba segura que si Izzy le escuchaba lo del calcio se reiría y la corregiría.

Miyako continuó hablando.

—Decepción —Mimí vio sus ojos enrojecer—. Nunca pensé que… —se mordió el labio y tomó aire en un intento por aclarar su mente—. En fin… tengo que decirle a Taichi que no puedo entretener a Koushiro… me odia.

—No te odia —la voz de Sora adquiría un dejo maternal—. Y lo siento querida, pero Taichi se esmeró mucho por esta fiesta sorpresa, tendrás que encontrar la forma. Todos vendrán ¡hasta Joe! No me preguntes cómo lo convenció pero lo hizo.

—¿Todos? ¿Mimí también? —A Yolei se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Los engranajes de su cabeza casi se escuchaban. Trajinó en su bolso en busca de su D3.

_Doppelgänger, digivice_, fiesta sorpresa… todo parecía apuntar en una dirección.

—¿Mimí? —El humor de Sora cambió. Yolei también lo percibió, dejó su bolso a un lado olvidando sus sospechas y se encaminó hacia ella, abandonando el campo visual de Mimí. La chica aguzó el oído, lo que vino a continuación no le agradó —Esa ingrata… nunca respondió mis _mails_… y yo siempre estuve allí.

"_Ingrata, te llamó ingrata_"

—Ayer vi a su _doppelgänger_, ya sabes… su versión maligna —continuo Miyako.

—Entonces debe tratarse de un auténtico monstruo...

—¡Sora! —gritó escandalizada.

—Perdón, perdón, olvidé que la idolatrabas. Pero bien, cuéntame de esa _doppelgänger_. Taichi me comentó algo esta mañana.

—Era una chica idéntica a ella, llegué a pensar que se trataba de la auténtica. Había leído sobre convergencia genética, aunque no dimensionaba hasta qué punto dos personas no emparentadas se pueden parecer. La única diferencia con la auténtica Mimí es que era rubia con visos rosados, las orejas perforadas ¡y fumaba en la calle! Me dio un poco de miedo.

—¿Fumar? Eso no tiene nada de extraordinario. Fumar no te vuelve un monstruo… ignorar a una amiga sí.

Miyako murmuró alguna clase de argumento pero Mimí no pudo seguir escuchando más. El aire se espesaba, los músculos se le agarrotaban ¡calcio, dónde te has ido!

Cuando Sora y Miyako abandonaron el baño, aporreó con rabia la puerta del baño. Su bolso resbaló del gancho y precipitó. Intentó agarrarlo antes que diera con el suelo, pero lo golpeó con una rodilla con tanta fuerza que este cayó directo a la taza de baño.

Definitivamente era uno de _esos_ días.

Afortunadamente llevaba el celular en el bolsillo del abrigo. Le escribió al único que podía ¿consolarla? La verdad es que no sabía que esperaba conseguir al escribirle a Koushiro, pero él era inteligente, de seguro tendría palabras de consuelo o algo así.

_«Nunca me dijiste que Sora me odia, o que Yolei me vio y no me reconoció. Júrame que todos estos días no me has tenido engañada. M.T_»

Koushiro vio aquel mensaje y suspiró.

«_No sé de qué hablas… ¿y por qué habría de ser mentira que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo? No te comas la cabeza. Izzy_»

Nunca le había escrito nada tan directo. A Mimí le alegró leer aquella respuesta y lamentó que su regalo quedase empapado. Lo abandonó en la basura y huyó de ahí, pero dejó el celular abierto en la respuesta de Izzy.

*.*

Yamato sabía que salir en televisión durante nochebuena no era una buena idea. La próxima vez leería el contrato antes de firmarlo. Pero era tarde para lamentarse, se merecía el acoso de Tai y las fanáticas. Y después de lidiar con su amigo gran parte de la mañana, quien no paraba de recitarle fragmentos de aquella fastidiosa revista, las locas hicieron aparición.

Locas, locas, locas salidas de las cloacas.

—¡Por qué no nos dijiste que saldrías en el show de rojos contra blancos! —gritó una.

—¡Nos habríamos hecho camisetas! —a Oman le encantaba confeccionar ropa con su rostro.

—¡Tú merecías ganar! ¡La otra no lo hizo nada bien! —odiaba cuando no eran objetivas.

—¿Quieres de mi dulce? —alguien le metía un _lollipop_ en la boca.

—¡Fírmame los senos, Matty!

Una joven le dejó un marcador en la mano y varias chicas se levantaron la blusa exponiendo sus atributos. Quedó en blanco por un segundo traicionado por su masculinidad, pero apenas el color rojo apareció en su rostro y la realidad volvió adquirir sentido, atravesó el corro que se había formado a su alrededor y huyó como pudo.

Atrevidas.

Sintió la estampida detrás de él, pero sus piernas eran mucho más largas, y apenas dobló en el último recodo, encontró su puerta favorita. Sólo que no contaba que esta vez su escondite estaría ocupado. El _lollipop_ rodó por el suelo cuando comprendió de quién se trataba.

—Tú nunca cambias ¿no? —dijo recobrando la compostura.

No podía saber que era justo lo que Mimí anhelaba oír. Nunca se había llevado mucho con Yamato, tal vez era que él la consideraba superficial, o a ella le intimidaba su hermetismo apático y su actitud sarcástica, pero lo cierto era que nunca le había caído tan bien como aquel día.

Desde ese día lo consideraría, secretamente, su _Yamato Salvatore_.

—Te vi en televisión en la noche del_ Omisoka_ —murmuró Mimí acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Era su forma de darle las gracias.

—No me recuerdes ese maldito programa, tengo el peor de los agentes... En fin… Cómo has estado.

Mimí se encogió de hombros y permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. El bombillo pendía de un alambre de aspecto peligroso a pocos centímetros de la rubia cabeza de Yamato, iluminando con una luz amarilla sus facciones andróginas. De cara angulosa, nariz recta y ojos azules. Atractivo. Agradeció que la luz no estuviese sobre ella de lo contrario el joven habría notado su bochorno.

Matt posiblemente pensaba algo similar.

—Escucha —comenzó Matt un poco incómodo y rascándose la cabeza —¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

—Prefiero estar sola por el momento —no tenía intención de toparse con sus… ¿amigas? Ya no sabía cómo la consideraban las demás.

—Lo sé —porque los cuartos de escobas siempre han sido refugios históricos—. Pero la azotea está siempre desocupada y yo tengo un duplicado de la llave que da al techo del colegio ¿te animas?

Supuso que preguntar por qué tenía un duplicado resultaría grosero, como también darle una negativa. Animarse parecía ser la única alternativa. Acarició la pantalla del celular que aún sostenía en un intento de dejarle claro a Koushiro que agradecía sus palabras y que no se enfadase por aceptar la invitación de Yamato.

Era un gesto absurdo pero un gesto al fin y al cabo.

La azotea parecía ser un lugar amigable. Las nubes formaban aberturas por donde se infiltraba la luz del sol, rebotando en las ventanas de los rascacielos. El suelo de cemento se sentía tibio, el viento por otra parte era helado, y no podía ser de otra forma.

—¿Princesa?

Dio media vuelta llevándose las manos hacia el pecho y ahogó el grito. Mucha gente le llamaba así a sus espaldas, pero sólo una persona tenía la desfachatez de decírselo en su cara.

—¡Taichi! Ridículo, no sigas llamándome así.

Matt se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el muro bajo, con el viento revolviéndole el cabello, y observó casi con nostalgia como Taichi corría hacia Mimí, la levantaba y la hacía girar por el aire.

Taichi moreno siempre apuesto. Seguía conservando su entusiasmo natural y su pelo definitivamente era un caso perdido.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu bolso? —preguntó Taichi quitándoselo y colgándolo en una saliente para que se oreara con el viento —Por su estado, diría que lo tiraste al océano ¿traías muchas cosas? Supongo que esto _era_ tu almuerzo. Espera ¿No hay cuadernos? De acuerdo, eres mi nueva ídolo —le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla —¿Cómo has estado?

A Mimí se le escapó una risa. Taichi seguía tratándola como si fuese de la realeza.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? —respondió ella con otra pregunta. Otra vez se le empañaban los ojos.

El rostro de Taichi exteriorizó pura alegría.

—O sea que no existe tal cosa como la _doppelgänger_. Esa Yolei es cada día menos rigurosa.

—¿Alguien me podría explicar qué es eso de la _doppelgänger_? —pidió Mimí.

Taichi la arrastró hasta donde estaba Yamato y la hizo tomar asiento entre ellos. El rubio sacó una caja metálica del bolsillo del pantalón y la abrió ante Mimí, exhibiendo una hilera de cigarrillos importados. Taichi por su parte le ofreció un encendedor a la joven.

—Sabemos que fumas —Tai le guiñó un ojo.

—¿No hay una de esas cosas legales que lo prohíben?

—Si tú no dices nada, nosotros tampoco.

Aceptó el ofrecimiento con un poco de recelo, pero pronto los tres dejaban escapar el humo al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar pensar que aquella imagen sería una buena fotografía. Kari, muy a su pesar, también habría opinado lo mismo.

_Si tu no dices nada, nosotros tampoco_. Tenía que hablar con Izzy cuanto antes. Ahora que ya no era un secreto que había vuelto, de seguro que pensaba revelar lo que realmente pasó aquel día que Miyako encontró su _brasier de la suerte_.

—A mi hermana le llegó un mensaje de Yolei—le explicó Taichi a Mimí entre calada y calada —diciendo que había visto a tu _doppelgänger_, ya sabes, a tu gemelo malvado… Gemela en tu caso. Alguien idéntico a ti pero en versión _evil_… así se dice en tu idioma ¿no?

En otra circunstancia Mimí le habría dado un golpe a Tai por decir tantas burradas, hasta donde tenía entendido, hablaban el mismo idioma.

No lograba sentirse a gusto ni actuar con naturalidad. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para acariciar nuevamente la pantalla del celular con el pulgar. El surrealismo parecía no querer abandonarla y ya le estaba cansando vivir así.

—Mi hermano recibió un mensaje similar. Yolei decía haber visto a tu versión _punk _—continuó Matt.

—¿Qué? ¿Punk? —la angustia se hizo patente en la voz.

No le gustó como sonaba eso. Izzy, Matt y Taichi comprendieron enseguida que se trataba de ella cuando la vieron.

Yolei no.

La notó cambiada, prefirió pensar que se trataba de otra persona. En el baño la describió como «su versión maligna» porque la vio fumar por las calles cuando eso estaba prohibido. Miró con reprobación el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los dedos. Maldito vicio, empezó a fumar sólo porque Michael le compró unos pantalones a los que no logró subirle la cremallera… y ahora ya no eran novios, tantos sacrificios para nada. Maldito gringo de bucles dorados.

Izzy jamás se atrevería a comprarle pantalones que no eran de su talla. Izzy era su pelirrojo meticuloso.

—Yolei es una cegatona, necesita gafas con más aumento ¡y binoculares! Está muy alta, ya entenderás lo que digo, Mimí.

Ella asintió. No quiso revelar que ya le había visto. Mientras menos hablara, mejor.

—Esa mujer tiene que aprender a ser menos chismosa —replicó Yamato dejando reposar los brazos en sus rodillas —mira que al pobre de Izzy… ¡Tai! ¿Por qué no está Izzy aquí?

—Los informáticos lo secuestraron para interrogarle, ya sabes cómo son sus amigos _nerds_. No quise intervenir.

Mimí se ruborizó ante la mención de su amigo. Claro, se referían al "_caso chupones"_. Taichi y Yamato le expusieron los hechos que ella ya conocía de primera fuente, pero aparentó sorpresa y curiosidad. Agradeció que su talento para la actuación no la abandonase del todo, y por supuesto que apoyó la versión que ella misma había inventado sobre las quemaduras y la _señorita ye_, la única mujer capaz de quitarse el sujetador sin desvestirse:

—¡Por supuesto que puede ser posible! —defendió.

La verdad se revelaría cuando fuese necesario.

—Pero espera un minuto —Taichi adquirió un tono suspicaz —Mimí ¿no has visto a Izzy? ¿Acaso no cursan el mismo grado?

—No lo he visto —aseguró, la pregunta iba dirigida a ese día, así que prácticamente no estaba mintiendo —me dijeron que está en el A, yo estoy en el C.

El rostro de Taichi se iluminaba.

—Entonces esta será la mejor fiesta sorpresa que haya organizado en la vida.

Taichi no sabía que Izzy ya estaba enterado del retorno de Mimí a Tokio, pero lo que sí sabía es que ella era muy importante para él: había visto la fotografía que llevaba el pelirrojo en su billetera por tanto tiempo, tal vez conocía los sentimientos del muchacho hacia ella.

*.*

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke y Iori esperaban los cuatro a la salida de la secundaria inferior. Todos vistiendo chaquetas verdes, sólo Hikari envuelta en un pañuelo azul de aspecto vaporoso. De lejos de les veía conversar, si el espectador se acercaba, descubriría que los chicos se burlaban de Daisuke y su ridículo sombrero de lana estilo _Sherlock Holmes_.

Parecían unidos, parecían llevarse bien. Hikari, quien traía su cámara fotográfica colgando del cuello, le sacó un par de fotos a sus amigos, sobre todo a Daisuke porque es de los que se enfadan con facilidad. Y cuando el chico la agarró de la cintura en un intento por arrebatarle la cámara, ella se dio la vuelta forcejeando por soltarse. Fue así como se percató de la camioneta negra de Yamato estacionada a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Yamato! ¡Ya están aquí! —le informó al resto.

Corrieron casi por inercia hacia el vehículo. Fue Takeru quien la divisó:

—¿No es esa Mimí Tachikawa?

Efectivamente, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la joven parecía demasiado nerviosa como para poder gesticular la misma expresión de asombro que tenían todos los menores. Pero a pesar del aturdimiento, se fijó en Hikari. Se trataba de una flor dentro de un grupo de hombres en los mejores días de sus vidaso. Con la cámara colgando del cuello, de rostro redondo pero plana y angosta de cuerpo, llevaba el pelo corto a lo _Amelié_ y la punta roja a causa del frio.

No se podía ver más bonita. Se recordó a ella misma hace unos meses atrás.

—¡MIMI! —Los chicos la tiraron fuera del vehículo y la rodearon, abrazándola, gritando cosas sin mucho sentido y alabando su nuevo aspecto.

Se veían felices, todos en ese vehículo parecían encantados con su presencia, y por un segundo, la ex neoyorquina creyó ser feliz. Fue Daisuke quien le recordó su angustia.

—¿Y dónde están Yolei y Sora? —preguntó el futbolista.

—Yolei tiene que entretener a Izzy cuando termine el taller de computación para darle tiempo a Sora de llegar de su práctica de tenis —informó Taichi.

No podía ser de otra forma, sólo a sus mejores amigas podía afectarles este rechazo que debió suponer para ellas su ausencia. Ese es el tipo de verdades que duele aceptar, y por más que le hiriera, Sora había acertado al llamarle ingrata. El otro hecho doloroso, si seguía esa linea de pensamientos, es que aquella gente que la rodeaba en el auto nunca la habían considerado una amiga cercana.

¿Se había dicho ya que era una paranoica? En cualquier momento se convertiría en una conspiracionista.

"_No especules más, deja de pensar en ello_"

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Acarició la pantalla del celular por última vez en ese día. Le habría gustado que Koushiro se hubiese enfadado con ella la primera vez que la vio a que la tratase con tanta gentileza.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Ok lo reconozco, este capítulo me costó un mundo escribirlo, de verdad discúlpenme la tardanza. No me caracterizo de perfeccionista, es sólo que ninguna forma de presentar los hechos me era satisfactoria… esta es la cuarta versión del capítulo, y como el cuatro es mi numero favorito y a veces soy propensa a la numerología, pues filo, decidí publicarlo y ya está._

_Un saludo especial a los "nuevos" que siguen/comentan la historia… y un saludo especial a los viejos que siguen/comentan desde hace varios capítulos. O sea… un saludo a todo el mundo. Hoy decidí amarlos a todos por igual... síndrome semana santa dicen por ahí._

_Espero sea de su agrado... Nos leemos luego, adieu!_


	9. De cómo arreglar y estropear relaciones

**INSEGURIDADES**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2. Únete a la causa y tú también recicla por un mundo más limpio.

*.*

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 9

**D**e cómo arreglar y estropear relaciones

Un cigarro y un yogurt natural, una cuchara de plástico y el balcón. Se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla hace al menos quince minutos de reloj, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del firmamento… El vaho se arremolinaba ante sus ojos, los faroles de la avenida resplandecían a lo lejos y la garganta se tensaba mientras más vuelta le daba al asunto.

Resultó que terminó siendo un mal día.

En el fondo siempre supo que sería un mal día.

En las noches sin estrellas se daba cuenta de su soledad. No era un sentimiento alegre, y ahora que sabía que había gente que la extrañó y le quería, más desgraciada se sentía, porque ante ellos se veía obligada a fingir. Se negaba a ver los hechos con objetividad, de hacerlo, se daría cuenta que era una exagerada.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la baranda y entró a su habitación en busca de refugio contra el frio. El cojín de terciopelo que descansaba sobre la silla del tocador la invitaba a sentarse y el Izzy durmiente exigía una explicación. Mimí se sentó sólo para darle en el gusto. O es que necesitaba disculparse, aunque no se tratase del Izzy real.

—No sé lo que pasa conmigo —y no podía ser más sincera —perdóname por favor.

Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas bajaron hasta los labios. Degustó su sal con rabia, la tristeza en el paladar no tenían buen sabor. Y por muy feo que sonara en su cabeza, no quería ser una Sora.

¿Sora marchita? Sora malvada… habían secuestrado a su amiga.

"_Tú permitiste eso_" a veces sentía que su cerebro y ella y no se llevaban nada bien.

—Qué te ha pasado, Sora —las palabras al fin salieron de su boca y el vaho empañó el espejo.

A veces se maquillaba cuando estaba deprimida, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo si ya estaba por irse a dormir. Dibujó en el espejo una cara sonriente que no fue de gran ayuda pero que se asemejaba mucho su Palmon. De seguro que su digimon tampoco sabría qué hacer en este caso.

Admitía que necesitaba un consejo, pero no había nadie a quien recurrir.

O tal vez sí: el refrigerador.

No le gustaba mucho porque desde chica sentía un temor natural a engordar, pero la ansiedad era más fuerte y ya se le habían terminado los cigarros de la cartera. Sólo que después de meter la cabeza e indagar su contenido, lo cerró antes de decidirse por algún bocado: era inevitable recordar todo lo que había comido antes, comenzando con el yogurt natural de hace un rato.

De seguro que era la persona con más problemas de la vida.

—Así que comidas nocturnas.

Mimí se sobresaltó. La cocina estaba en penumbras pero pudo distinguir la voz y el contorno de su abuela sentada frente a la mesita arrimada contra la pared.

—¿Abu? ¿Eres tú? Esto… ¿Estás bien, abu? —Tenía que cerciorarse.

Era una mujer de edad avanzada y la cabeza casi calva. Llevaba un camisón naranja y sostenía un tazón de té en una mano mientras con la otra le señalaba a Mimí el puesto que había frente a ella.

La joven la miró con recelo pero se sentó donde le indicaban. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y repitió la pregunta casi en un susurro:

—Abuela ¿te encuentras bien?

—A veces en la noche tengo mis ventanas de lucidez —respondió la anciana con voz calma, y por el tono empleado, Mimí supo que era cierto.

O puede que a la una de la mañana acepte todo sin mayores inconvenientes, de lo contrario no se explica por qué Mimí terminó contándole todo a su abuela.

La abuela no parecía ser esa persona que le daría el consejo que tanto deseaba, pero algo le decía que con sólo hablar, tal vez los hechos se presentasen con mayor objetividad y lograría ordenar sus ideas.

—Hoy… —miró su reloj de muñeca —bueno a estas alturas ya es ayer… Da igual, Koushiro estuvo de cumpleaños ¿te acuerdas de él, abu? Era ese niño pelirrojo que me llevaba los deberes cuando estaba enferma. Ahora está más alto que yo y usa gafas como las del abuelo. Dicen que es un genio, puede que tengan razón.

Mimí se ruborizó al describir a Koushiro y notó como la tristeza le hacía ver el recuerdo como si fuese algo pasado… muy pasado.

Se preguntó si su abuela realmente entendía lo que le decía, y de hacerlo entonces por cuánto tiempo. Ella había dicho _ventana de lucidez_, pero tal vez se trataba de otro de sus delirios. Sin embargo era imposible para Mimí detenerse, porque una vez empezó a hablar, la verborrea acumulada era imparable.

Hace tiempo que no se desahogaba.

—Yo no quería venir a Tokio pero no me quedó otra alternativa, Mamá cree que volví por ella y yo prefiero que siga pensando eso. No sé realmente qué pretendía al evitar el contacto con mis amigos de Odaiba, sentía que no me iban a aceptar y eso me aterraba, porque sería como no haber huido de _New York_. Pero Koushiro descubrió que yo había regresado y sin proponérmelo lo involucré en una situación absurda, en una mentira… ahora todos tienen una idea errada de él.

»Pensé una estrategia para limpiar su imagen que no funcionó y no entiendo por qué... Igual Koushiro no puso mucho de su parte... baboso.

»Hace no muchas horas atrás todos se enteraron que he vuelto, y las cosas no se dieron como habría esperado, lo que debería ser bueno, de hecho la mayoría me aceptó sin rencores por mi ausencia, incluso con alegría. Eso fue mucho peor.

Porque le daba a entender que no la habían extrañado, y que ya no la consideraban parte del grupo. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que era cierto, y el grupo de infantes que recordaba ya no existía.

Cuando Miyako llegó junto con Izzy, la chica morada se abalanzó sobre Mimí y la tapó a besos. Parecía fuera de sí, y su efusividad se vio triplicada cuando notó que ambas llevaban el mismo uniforme.

El caso de Joe y Sora fue distinto.

Volver a ver a Joe removió algunas mariposas remanentes de sentimientos pasados. Sólo que Joe había sido reemplazado por un impostor y lo primero que se preguntó fue "_¿Dónde está mi Superior?_" porque ese individuo alto, desgarbado y con el pelo azul atado en una coleta era cualquier persona, menos quien decía ser.

Y fue evidente que para Joe, Mimí tampoco era Mimí.

Entre ellos no podía haber un paréntesis.

—Pero volver a ver a Sora fue lo más doloroso —le comentó a su abuela. A esas alturas Mimí se había servido un vaso de leche caliente (descremada, claro está) y había olvidado que al día siguiente tenía clases —intentó aparentar alegría como los demás, pero luego del saludo inicial y hacerme preguntas de cortesía me ignoró por completo. Y sé por qué está tan enfadada: porque no estuve con ella durante momentos difíciles en su vida. Nadie me lo dijo pero no soy tan tonta, y está claro que algo hay entre ella, Taichi y Yamato: he visto demasiadas telenovelas como para no reconocer triángulos amorosos cuando lo tengo ante mis narices.

»Entonces cometí una imprudencia y dije una mentira.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —fue lo que preguntó Sora con un tono cargado de asperezas.

Mimí sabía que a Sora le disgustaría enterarse que Mimí ya llevaba un mes en Japón. A Mimí no le interesaba ya el resto de sus amigos, sólo quería que Sora la contara entre sus amigas y no pensara que era una ingrata.

—Este fin de semana, con el tema de la mudanza no me dio tiempo a avisaros de mi regreso —le respondió intentando que no pareciera una justificación.

Sora no pareció muy satisfecha con esa respuesta pero tampoco hizo comentarios. Fue a Koushiro a quién no le agradó: él ya no quería más mentiras.

—Supongo que al enterarse todos de mi regreso a Odaiba, él esperaba revelar los verdaderos acontecimientos del «_caso chupones_» —era la hipótesis de Mimí —pero con esto que dije ahora no puede hacerlo. Y cuando se fueron todos, Koushiro y yo discutimos.

Hizo un puchero, ahora es cuando necesitaba el consejo por parte de su abuela.

Pero esa mujer tan anciana parecía estar ausente. Mimí comprendió que la ventana de lucidez se había cerrado. Dejó las tazas en el lavaplatos y con su delicadez que le es tan propia, condujo a su abuela hasta la habitación y la acostó en la cama.

"_Ojalá la demencia sea contagiosa_" pensó mientras besaba la frente de la mujer. La vida del senil tenía que ser más fácil.

*.*

La semana transcurrió _normal_ para Mimí. Tokio era demasiado policultural como para considerarla una ciudad muy distinta a New York y, obviando a las tribus urbanas, los parámetros en cuanto a moda y el buen vestir convergían en la mayoría de los aspectos importantes.

Pero la vida del estudiante en una secundaria superior de Tokio era algo muy distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a esperar de una preparatoria americana.

Puede que haya sido lo mejor: tanto nivel de tarea mantuvieron su cabeza ocupada intentando ponerse al día en las distintas materias, y sobre todo, para no pensar ni en Sora, ni en Joe ni en Koushiro.

Creyó que las relaciones con Izzy se arreglarían al día siguiente, pero tratar con Izzy siempre ha sido algo complicado, y a ella le costaba comprenderle. No tenían clases en común, así que los momentos de encuentro se limitaban a los designios de los pasillos, que no siempre coincidían con sus propósitos.

Solía verlo a lo lejos, sumergido en conversaciones posiblemente de elevado nivel intelectual con su grupo de amigos _nerds_; a veces notaba que entraba a la sala de computación en compañía de Yolei y tenía que admitir que le molestaba que ambos volviesen a ser amigos; otras veces sólo lograba divisar un fulgor rojo entre la multitud y sabía que se trataba de él.

Sólo una vez se lo topó de frente.

La típica escena de una pasillo lleno de gente en el que alguien se gira y choca con el que viene detrás.

—Mimí —murmuró él, sus orejas enrojecieron y la torre de libros que cargaba resbaló de sus brazos hasta el suelo.

Mimí se agachó a recogerlos, él atinó a copiarle cuando ella ya se había apoderado de todos los volúmenes. Estaban demasiado cerca como para actuar con naturalidad, Mimí se comenzó a ruborizar. No quiso hacer contacto visual con él: recordaba la discusión y se avergonzaba.

No te puedes enojar con alguien en el día de su cumpleaños, esa es la primera regla.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan transgresora?

Transgredir en moda era imponer tendencia y eso era aceptable. En relaciones no.

El día de la fiesta sorpresa ella esperó a que todos se fueran para quedarse un rato a solas con Izzy. Le quería agradecer por lo bueno que había sido con ella y por el mensaje de texto tan bonito que él envió, pero claro, olvidaba que ella no tenía buena suerte: Izzy tenía otras intenciones.

Le dijo que no quería verse involucrado en más mentiras y que no entendía por qué se empeñaba en ocultar que había vuelto hace semanas a Tokio.

Mimí no entendió muy bien por qué le indignaron sus palabras. Todos saben que odia que le lleven la contra.

—¡Es por Sora! ¿No te das cuenta lo cambiada que está? Salta a la vista que ha pasado por un par de crisis y nadie la ha ayudado. Si le digo que volví hace ya un buen tiempo se sentirá aún peor porque es como si la hubiese abandonado yo también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "yo también"? No puedes insinuar que no hemos hecho nada por Sora, eso no lo sabes. Y mentirle no ayudará en nada, además se trata de una mentira innecesaria.

Ella le llamó egoísta y otro par de palabras más ofensivas, y como Izzy no le respondió, se encolerizó mucho más y terminó diciendo cosas que realmente no pensaba.

Ahora que se reencontraba de frente, no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente alborotada, pero el silencio entre ambos era espeso.

Fue ingenua al creer que Izzy actuaría de manera indiferente el día siguiente a la discusión. Decían que Izzy era de los que huían a la hora de conflictos, nunca creyó que fuese tan literal.

Tal vez y aunque no le correspondía, también se sentía avergonzado ¡cómo saberlo! Intuía que él era de los que se responsabilizan de los malos momentos vividos.

Odiaba no entender la cabeza de pensamientos intrincados de Koushiro.

El fugaz encuentro terminó con ella tendiéndole sus libros y el recibiéndolos torpemente.

"_Brillante pero complicada_" era como solían terminar los pensamientos del muchacho cada vez que volvían los remordimientos. Entonces encendía el computador y enfocaba su concentración en un problema en apariencia complicado, pero infinitamente más simple que tener que lidiar con relaciones humanas.

Mimí por otra parte, no tenía un método de distracción. Entonces se le ocurrió que sería bueno enfocar la atención en los deberes. Fue tan eficiente en ellos que el fin de semana no tuvo nada que hacer. Con esto no se quiere decir que haya sido rigurosa en sus tareas y estudios, Mimí no era mujer ni de números ni de letras, pero claramente significaba un avance en su trayectoria de estudiante.

Afortunadamente, Miyako siempre tiene planes para todo el mundo e invitó a la chica rubia a una tarde de manicura doméstica. Los sábados de Miyako solían ser días femeninos.

Yolei es de esa gente que ama los colores. Conoce una gama muy amplia, para ella es un insulto confundir el color salmón con el coral, y se ataca cuando le preguntan si el magenta pertenece a la gama de los rosados. A Mimí le gustan los colores pero no cree necesario usar un lenguaje tan técnico: los colores son emociones y sentimientos, las categorías no son necesarias.

Se presentó en casa de Yolei con su chaqueta _azul tiffany_ y su falda roja de _Valentino_. Si había alguien capaz de apreciar su audacia al elegir ropa, esa era Yolei.

Tal vez sí era una auténtica amiga. Y de las mejores si se considera el maravilloso trabajo que realizó en las uñas de Mimí.

Ya era tarde cuando empezaron a ver _Los puentes de Madison._

—Porque los días nublados son para ver películas románticas y llorar con ellas —dictaminó Yolei: era imposible llevarle la contra.

Mimí no estaba para ver películas de amor pero no quiso poner reparos.

Fue inevitable pensar en Koushiro. Volvió a recordar que en el colegio él y Miyako parecían ser los mejores amigos. Era egoísta, había que reconocerlo, es sólo que le gustaba que el foco de la atención estuviese en ella.

Defectos de algunos que son hijos únicos.

—¿Cómo fue que te perdonó? —no pretendía preguntárselo, se trató de un acto reflejo —Me refiero a Izzy… estaba enfadado contigo por lo que pasó… ya sabes… por el rumor de los chupones.

—Supongo que es porque Izzy es muy bueno.

No se trataba de una respuesta elaborada, mucho menos objetiva. Yolei idolatraba a Izzy de la misma forma que a Mimí. Claro que conseguir que Izzy volviese a hablarle fue rudo.

Taichi planeó la fiesta sorpresa de Koushiro cuando este dejó de responderle las llamadas y los mensajes, lo que ocurrió después del _Omisoka_. A Miyako le tocó entretener a Koushiro para que no llegase antes de tiempo a su casa, pero el pelirrojo no pretendía hacer las paces con la muchacha.

Ya se había dicho que su estrategia consistía en huir, esta vez lo hacía para no explotar.

Y montado en su bicicleta de siempre, rezaba con que ella no tuviese el coraje de acercársele.

Claro que muchas cosas están destinadas a ocurrir del modo contrario al deseado.

Miyako corrió hacia él y le bloqueó el paso. Tenía piernas largas, algunos decían que sus medidas eran de gigante. Pedirle perdón no había resultado y Tai le había exigido que lo mantuviese ocupado al menos media hora. Sólo le quedaba una alternativa.

—¡Deja de huir y da la cara! ¡Reconoce que me debes una disculpa! ¡Fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día y aún lo sigues siendo!

Medidas desesperadas son las que surgen cuando ya nada queda por hacer.

Izzy se bajó de la bicicleta, la estacionó en un árbol cercano y se paró frente a ella de brazos cruzados. Nuevamente olvidó quitarse el casco, pero esta vez no olvidó mirar a los ojos.

Cuando Izzy mira a alguien a los ojos, no pueden esperarse muchas cosas buenas. Y aunque era más bajo que la muchacha, esa vez parecía que habían cambiado los papeles.

—¿Grosero? —No daba crédito a sus oídos. Y una vez empezado a hablar, fue imposible morderse la lengua.

Hubo un momento que odió el rumor y que todos se empeñasen a no creerle. El tiempo diluyó su enfado y puede que hubiese perdonado a Yolei apenas la viese si no fuese por lo que Tentomon le dijo aquella mañana.

No se trataba de que circulase por allí que existía la posibilidad de que pudiese ser padre, eso era sólo un rumor más. Se trataba de algo más profundo, y es que mentes elaboradas como la suya, reparan en cosas que otros pueden pasar por alto.

«_Me tuve que enterar por los demás_» le había dicho el digimon insecto.

Sólo a Tentomon se lo contaba todo, se había esmerado en no guardar secretos con él. Le costaba, muchas veces era incapaz de reconocer lo que a él mismo le afectaba, solía auto engañarse y eso no parecía dañar a nadie. Tentomon le daba la confianza de aceptar sus conflictos, su amistad le ayudaba a abrirse un poco más al mundo.

Tentomón siempre sería el primero en enterarse de las cosas, no podía permitir que los estúpidos rumores de Yolei le hicieran creer al digimon que no se lo confiaba todo.

Y se lo dijo. Su cumpleaños fue también su día de furia.

Miyako le contó todo aquello a Mimí.

—Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado… fue raro, le palpitaba la sien. Una juraría que Izzy es de los que no se enojan pero ya ves… no puedo reprochárselo, todo lo que me dijo fue cierto. Entonces yo me puse a llorar, a él le entró el remordimiento, se disculpó, me disculpé, hablamos, y volvimos a ser amigos. Como dije, es una buena persona.

Y Mimí pensó que así como es inevitable que ciertas relaciones se arreglen, hay otras que se estropean.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Gracias por leer. Esto… creo que es un capítulo levemente más largo, y un poco distinto dado que se jugó mucho con los tiempos. Puede que sea más lúgubre, incluso tedioso. Ya me dirán._

_Incluí lo de los colores por varias conversaciones que tuve estos días acerca de ellos. Ya no podía seguir esquivando ese tema._

_Es un capítulo que llegó tarde, a veces podría asegurar que lo odiarán. Y si es así o peor, nunca teman en darme su más sincera opinión. Adieu!_


	10. Cartas y muffins

**Inseguridades**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2.

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

* * *

Dada la tardanza de la continuación, considero prudente un breve resumen. Más que resumen, diría que es destacar algunos hechos importantes que han ocurrido, unos se tocarán en este capítulo, otros no pero a mí me hace ilusión ponerlos.

_La madre de Mimí siempre confunde a los amigos de su hija, los padres de Ken no gustan de Miyako, Hikari tiene un novio secreto, Koushiro ya no tiene camisas naranja, Sora es indiferente al regreso de Mimí a Tokio, Koushiro y Mimí están enfadados._

* * *

*.*

**C**apítulo 10

**C**artas y muffins

Por alguna razón se negaba a quitar del espejo la foto del _Izzy durmiente_, pero lo cierto es que evitaba el contacto cada vez que podía hacerlo. Aun así le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que siguiese durmiendo… rara vez le defraudaba, el de carne y hueso era otra historia.

―No entiendo por qué estás enojada con Izzy ―Palmon poco entendía de las dinámicas de los seres humanos.

Mimí suspiró y se recostó en la hierba junto a su digimon. Lo que le gustaba del digimundo es que en ciertas partes siempre era verano, y para la ex neoyorkina nada mejor que un baño de sol para la relajación. Sólo que cada vez se hacía más difícil eso de "no pensar".

―Porque no me ha pedido perdón ―explicó la muchacha como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

Una _diva_ no está preparada para aceptar sus culpas, menos cuando estaba claro que eran de otro. "_Deja de intentar convencerte_" decía por allí la conciencia, esa voz insistente poco sabía de cómo se desenvuelve la vida en la práctica.

―A lo mejor no sabe que te ofendió. Ya sabes que es un poco torpe para cierto tipo de cosas.

―¿Ves que no me pones atención? Me está ignorando a propósito, Izzy sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Además, ya no necesito su compañía, me las arreglo bien yo sola.

Se giró para darle la espalda a Palmon, o para esconder esa lágrima traicionera. O ambas cosas en el peor de los casos.

―Tentomon está preocupado ―soltó la digimon, Mimí deseó no haber escuchado ese comentario. Quería mucho a su Palmon, pero reconocía que no tenían el mismo lazo de complicidad y entendimiento que habían desarrollado Tentomon y Koushiro.

La envidia duró sólo una fracción de segundos: Palmon la envolvió en sus esponjosos brazos, entonces pudo al fin encontrar la calma que tanto añoraba.

En ese mismo momento el digimon insecto se encontraba en la habitación del pelirrojo.

Las gafas sobre la mesita de noche, el dormitorio pulcro, y las persianas cerradas. Parecía que todo iba en orden, pero la _laptop_ se encontraba apagada y guardada en su estuche.

Raro.

Koushiro se hallaba sentado a los pies de la cama mientras Tentomon giraba sobre la silla del computador. El muchacho llevaba minutos en silencio, sin percatarse que se comía las uñas, mucho menos que Tentomon le hablaba. Tenía la vista fija en una serie de documentos que apoyaba en sus piernas flectadas. No leía, sólo pensaba.

Increíble cómo un puñado de papeles podían causar tanto conflicto.

La carta del banco aún no la leía, por el momento era el papel menos importante, o aquel menos apremiante a ser leído. El banco podía esperar.

La evaluación de la clase de gimnasia era algo lamentable. Al parecer no tenía fuerza en los brazos, él prefería no discutir con el profesor, pero que les escribieran a sus padres sobre el suspenso era una exageración, mucho más enviarle a enfermería a que le hicieran una revisión médica.

La carta de la enfermera era la otra. El asunto en sí tildaba de irónico. De pequeño le decían que debía bajar de peso, ahora resultaba que estaba desnutrido y tenía que seguir un régimen hipercalórico. La enfermera le interrogó sobre lo que comía en la semana, ahora se lamentaba de su sinceridad.

―Se me olvida comer. Necesito focalizar mi tiempo en mis investigaciones.

Lo de "investigaciones" fue una arrogancia de su parte y lo reconocía, pero el "necesito" junto con el "se me olvida comer" lo tildaban de obsesivo, la enfermera no dejó pasar ese detalle.

―Me enviaron donde el orientador ―le explicó a Tentomon cuando logró salir de su estado de estupor―. Me soltó una charla sobre disfrutar la vida y que las notas no lo son todo.

―¿Y te sirvió de algo?

―Por supuesto que no… ese no es el problema. No me la paso estudiando cuando estoy en el ordenador. Investigar es algo completamente distinto y lo hago porque me gusta, no porque me sienta obligado. Una actividad recreativa no tiene que ser un deporte, que es lo que opina el orientador. Dice que debo salir más, que estoy muy pálido y me falta masa muscular, pero yo disfruto la vida de otro modo… ¿cierto?

―Si tienes que preguntármelo, tal vez no. Ambos sabemos por qué últimamente pasas más tiempo en el computador.

Izzy formuló una mueca pero prefirió no pronunciarse al respecto. Le tendió a Tentomon la última carta.

―Me quedé dormido en clases porque me desvelé desencriptando unos datos… me volvieron a enviar al orientador ―fijó la mirada en el estuche del computador ―y este me derivó al sicólogo. Dice que no es normal lo mío y le escribió a mis padres para que estuviesen al tanto de su decisión.

Era la carta que más le dolía entregarle a los Izumi. Aceptaba que tenía pocas (tal vez cero) aptitudes deportivas, podía llegar a reconocer que estaba más delgado, Joe siempre le decía que su IMC estaba bajo, pero calificarlo de _anormal_…

Resultaba ahora que era pelirrojo y con problemas sicológicos, se preguntaba por qué era tan difícil ser considerado una persona simple.

Imaginaba la reacción de su madre. Jamás había llegado con algún disgusto a casa, mucho menos con tres, y no quería defraudar a sus padres, no se merecían un hijo mediocre.

Esperaba estar sobredimensionando el asunto.

―¿Qué opinas? ―le preguntó al insecto, comenzó a comerse las uñas otra vez. Tentomon voló hasta él y con las pinzas bloqueó el gesto impulsivo del muchacho.

―Tú sabes lo que debes hacer.

Claro que lo sabía, pero no era agradable. Por muy extraño que le pareciese al mundo, él también tenía orgullo.

―¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que pida disculpas? Es Mimí quien no quiere hacer las cosas bien…

―Porque te afecta ―interrumpió el digimon.

No podía rebatirle, tal vez Tentomon era el digimon más inteligente que conocía.

Koushiro observó los ojos multifacetados de Tentomon. De lejos parecían una superficie brillante y lisa, pero si se acercaba podía notar los múltiples ojitos uno al lado de otro, casi fusionados, que le permiten detectar movimiento con mayor facilidad. A la luz del sol se veían verdes, pero no lo eran. No sabía si tenían color.

―¿Te ocurre algo, Izzy? ―preguntó el digimon

―Tus ojos ―señaló con aire abstraído ―los pierdes cuando digievolucionas a Kabuterimon… ¿cómo te orientas?

Tentomon se rascó la cabeza. A diferencia de Palmon, Tentomon ya tenía todo estudiado a su digielegido, y sabía que pronto se embarcaría en la solución del problema de sus ojos para no tener que lidiar con otro tipo de interrogantes que requerían el desarrollo de habilidades de las que carecía.

Suspiró resignado… Koushiro no escuchaba cuando actuaba guiado por la curiosidad.

Y fue por ello que se la pasó lo que quedaba del mes entre libros de insectos, lo que acentuó su hermetismo y los rumores en torno a él sobre lo _raro_ que estaba.

Mimí estaba pendiente de todo lo que se decía sobre el pelirrojo, prefería no opinar al respecto.

Por el contrario, la preocupación de Miyako era evidente.

―Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre pero algo ha cambiado y no entiendo qué ―decía la joven anteojuda ―algo le tuvo que haber pasado durante las vacaciones, hay que investigar sobre esa chica que le provocó esas quemaduras en el abdomen.

Miyako normalmente hablaba sola, pero esta vez Mimí puso atención a sus palabras y se alarmó.

Le dijo que estaba siendo una exagerada, que no hacía falta que investigase, y aunque no sabía qué tan decidida o perseverante podía llegar a ser la muchacha para sus ideas, pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerle ocupada en otras cosas.

¿Maquiavélica? A veces planeaba bien sus estrategias, pero nunca con intención del dañar a los demás.

Así fue como empezó a hacer todo con Yolei, y gracias a su paranoia eterna, se volvieron grandes amigas. No eran cómplices porque se tenían secretos, o tal vez sólo Mimí los tenía. Sea como fuese, entre aumentar la frecuencia de sus visitas y descubrir que compartían gustos sobre moda, películas y música, sus lazos crecieron.

No sólo se pintaban las uñas, también iban de compras y veían televisión juntas. Incluso estudiaban en una misma habitación, cada una volcada a la materia que más le apremiase, resultaba que la mera compañía les daba ánimos para no distraerse.

De acuerdo, sí habían distracciones, pero muy insignificantes. Es que Mimí pierde la concentración con facilidad, aun así nunca antes había estado tan orgullosa de su libreta de notas: omitiendo matemáticas, contaba con calificaciones decentes y aceptables… bueno, a veces bordaban el reprobado, pero ¿realmente importa estequiometría? El mundo no colapsará si faltan un par de átomos por allí.

Supuso que Izzy sí colapsaría pero de los nervios si escuchaba algo así. En su mente le gustaba torturarlo con esa clase de irreverencias intelectuales. Eso de molestarlo, aunque él no se enterase, le hacía sentir como la mujer que manejaba los hilos, lo que encajaba perfecto con su percepción de sí misma.

El último viernes de enero fue la única vez que Mimí perdió de vista a Miyako.

Miyako tenía un secreto llamado Ken y dos obstáculos de nombre _futuros suegros_. A veces a Miyako le entraban impulsos de índole animal y necesitaba visitar a Ken… normalmente estos episodios ocurrían luego de revisar la cuenta de _Mixi_ del muchacho y notar entradas de sus compañeras de colegio.

¡Qué nervios! No entendía los propósitos ocultos de esas mujeres tan desfachatadas… porque estaba claro que tenían otras intenciones. Miyako también tenía sus paranoias, todas enfocadas en su amor secreto… posiblemente exacerbadas por la cercanía de San Valentín.

El de ese día no era descarado, pero debía tener un significado oculto.

«_Estuviste fenomenal, xxx_»

¡Dios! ¿Por qué alguien le enviaba besitos a Ken? Necesitaba una explicación ¡inmediatamente! Salió corriendo de casa dispuesta a gastarse todo su dinero en transporte.

Mimí no tenía cómo adivinar que la joven no estaría en casa.

Ese viernes llegó a casa de Yolei portando una cesta enorme de _muffins_ horneados por ella misma. Tal vez en muestra de agradecimiento (la comparación con Sora era inevitable) o porque sabía que tenía un tiempo libre y no quería que lo destinase a investigar sobre Koushiro, ya sabía muy bien que Izzy era pésimo para mentir, y probablemente ya no tuviese ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

La cosa es que llegó a casa de los Inoue y se enteró que la morada no ya no estaba así que no le quedó más que irse. Fue entonces que se topó en la entrada del edificio con Takeru.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a repetir la pregunta y acabaron riéndose de la situación.

―Vivo aquí ―le recordó el rubio ―¿vienes de ver a Yolei?

Mimí frunció la boca y Takeru comprendió que sus planes se habían frustrado.

―Casi, le traía pastelillos pero no está ―dijo enseñándole la cesta que llevaba consigo―. Parece que mi panorama este viernes se reduce a ver películas de Rusell Crowe con mi madre… otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros. Ser coqueta le salía natural, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo mejorado de su amigo. Ya se había percatado de lo alto que estaba pero ¿y esos músculos? Traía el cabello húmedo y un bolso deportivo cruzado al pecho. Era evidente que venía de practicar algún deporte.

―A mi madre también el encanta ese hombre pero jamás lo reconocerá ―comentó él con voz risueña. Mimí no pudo evitar recordar a Michael.

―¿Y si te los doy a ti? ―sugirió extendiéndole a Takeru la cesta ―Tienes cara de agotado, apuesto que tienes hambre.

―Muchísimo ―reconoció él ―pero no sería un caballero si me los comiese todos yo.

Takeru invitó a Mimí a comer con él, esa tarde Mimí descubrió muchas cosas.

Bastó un rápido vistazo a la habitación de Takeru para darse cuenta de la inclinación intelectual del muchacho. No una intelectualidad tipo Koushiro o Joe basada en tecnología y extraños chistes matemáticos, se trataba de algo más refinado que _frik_.

Paredes sobrias, edredón a rayas, un cojín con el rostro de Edgar Allan Poe y un cuadro que mostraba Paris en la noche.

Se podría decir que se trataba de un cuarto ordenado, al menos no era de los que tienen todo derramado por todas partes, pero tendía a apilarlas cosas. Una torre de pantalones se escondía en una esquina, debajo del escritorio había otra de papeles, y sobre la cama muchos libros usados.

Tenía un ex tarro de maní repleto de bolígrafos y plumas, y en una estantería se apreciaban sombreros y boinas de varios tipos y colores. Una edición de lujo de _Una cuestión personal_ de Kenzaburo Oé, un portarretratos con una muy vieja fotografía de Takeru junto con Matt y un único diploma sobre un televisor antiguo.

―Mención honrosa ―leyó Mimí ―¡vaya, felicidades TK!

―Gracias.

―¿Cuándo fue? ¿Y de qué?

Takeru abrió el primer cajón del escritorio, extrajo un cuaderno y se lo tendió a Mimí.

―El año pasado. Un concurso literario gráfico.

Mimí hojeó el cuaderno. Eran las hojas más extrañas que haya visto en su vida: amarillas, suave y algo viscosas. En ella había poemas y preguntas rodeando recortes. Se trataba de una composición sencilla y delicada sobre…

―¿Ojos? ―preguntó Mimí sorprendida.

―Miradas ―corrigió Takeru.

―Aquí dice que es de propiedad tuya y de Hikari.

―Así es, concursamos juntos. Ella tomó las fotografías, yo las interpreté. Fue idea de Hikari: dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero según ella para poder ver a través de ellos debes haberte purgado ya que se trata de entrar a un lugar casi sagrado. La obra que hicimos era un esbozo de interpretación.

Mimí asintió. No quiso decirle que no entendía a qué se refería con eso de "esbozo de interpretación".

Le sorprendió ver recortes de sus amigos. Taichi era el primero, tenía una mirada con regusto decidido. Sora parecía cansada, Yamato debía estar enfermo.

Sintió que era algo muy personal y lo cerró de golpe.

O tal vez recordó a Koushiro y reparó en que nunca lo había visto a los ojos. No quería encontrarse con ellos en una fotografía.

Takeru no pasó por alto la brusquedad con que detuvo su inspección del cuaderno.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Kari es tu mejor amiga? ―la pregunta salió antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando.

En otro tiempo habría respondido que sí sin titubear. Las cosas con Hikari estaban tensas.

Y Mimí no pasó por alto aquello.

―Por eso tenemos los pasteles ―resolvió Mimí ―para endulzar los momentos agrios. Los ojos serán la ventana del alma… pero nada como la boca para degustar todos los buenos sabores de este mundo.

―No tiene sentido.

―No tiene que tenerlo.

Rieron juntos.

Comieron _muffins_ y bebieron chocolate caliente. No había sido la tarde que había planeado y jamás se habría esperado tener una así, pero mucho mejor que quedarse viendo televisión con su madre.

En el pasado sólo eran conocidos, no recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan larga con TK, al menos no ellos dos solos, normalmente estaban los demás.

Lo sintió parecido a su hermano, la versión _correcta_, o eso parecía. Se expresaba bien, era educado y amable. Pero tenía un problema, o mejor dicho, una preocupación: Sora no era la única con problemas en el grupo, Hikari ocultaba algo.

Se preguntaba cómo es que recién ahora se enteraba que Hikari tenía un novio secreto.

Que fuese secreto era la gran interrogante.

Cuando ella estaba de novia con Michael, prácticamente lo clamó a los cuatro vientos. Quería que todo el mundo se enterase de la gran noticia, al menos en su momento lo fue. O puede que no, igual se trató de una relación predecible. Eso decían los gringos al menos, ella en ese tiempo no tenía cabeza para pensar.

A lo mejor se trataba de una buena estrategia eso de ocultar un noviazgo: en caso de ruptura, no hay que dar explicaciones al mundo. Pero nadie comienza una relación con miedo a terminar ¿o sí? No creía que los motivos de Hikari fuesen por allí, recordaba a Hikari como una muchacha optimista, esa no podía ser su motivación.

Cuando le preguntó a Miyako por el tema y qué opinaba al respecto, se le iluminó la ampolleta.

―Taichi es un poco sicópata, supongo que por eso lo esconde

Seguía sin tener sentido para Mimí: por muy aprehensivo que fuese, el muchacho había madurado, y no lo creía capaz de sabotear la relación de Hikari, especialmente porque le importaba mucho su felicidad. Y Hikari no le tenía miedo a su hermano.

Tal vez el novio sí… Tal vez el novio había quebrantado la primera regla del código de caballería:

―_No te metas con la hermana de tu mejor amigo _―murmuró Mimí ―El novio tiene que ser alguien del grupo.

A Miyako casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión.

Y el otro que también creía esa posibilidad era el deportista.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza. Hubo una semana sin inspiración, otra llena de trabajos y la que le siguió colapsada de pruebas, pero no me seguiré excusando porque no vale la pena. Pueden sacar la guadaña y aniquilarme si así lo desean._

_Intento de comedia frustrado… mi problema es que tengo un umbral de risa muy bajo y amplio, no por nada me llaman "Japi" (sí, viene de happy). Aún en fase de descubrir cuáles son mis virtudes literarias, algo me dice que no sea tan ilusa._

_Encontrarle un título adecuado a este capítulo fue un dolor de cabza._

_Ahora, las explicaciones pertinentes:_

_**Uno**__. IMC es índice de masa corporal. Relaciona peso (Kg) con altura (m) para saber si se tiene un peso adecuado. Estequiometría es el área de la química que ve las relaciones entre reactantes y productos._

_**Dos**__. Kenzaburo Oé es el segundo escritor japonés que gana el nobel de literatura, el hijo de Kenzaburo se llama Hikari._

_**Tres**. Mixi es una red social que usan mucho en Japón._

_Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan. Es probable que haya fallas, mis filtros no son muy poderosos, pido disculpas de antemano. _

_**- J**__apiera __**Cl**__arividencia._


	11. Volviendo a la homeostasis

**Inseguridades**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2.

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 11

**V**olviendo a la homeostasis

Si bien a Mimí le intrigaba el asunto de Hikari y su novio secreto, no era un tema que le preocupase resolver, al menos no con urgencia. Caso distinto era el de Miyako, a quien los ojos le brillaban detrás de los perfectos cristales redondos cada vez que veía a la muchacha interactuar con alguno de los amigos que tenían en común.

Miyako fue teorizando por una vía peligrosa, Mimí debió preverlo, pero su atención estaba enfocada en quien alguna vez fue su cómplice y protectora.

—¿Es cierto que Sora y Matt salieron? —se atrevió a preguntarle a Miyako un día de esos destinados a hablar de los problemas de otros.

—Pero por cosa de meses, medio año máximo —Miyako disfrutaba de un sano chismorreo de camino a la escuela —los medio le hicieron la vida un infierno. En realidad fueron las fanáticas, ellas no confiaban en Sora.

Le extrañó que eligiese la palabra _confiar_, quiso insistir en el tema.

—¿Sólo por eso terminaron? —No le parecía una razón de peso.

—Romper por lo sano —resolvió Miyako, Mimí no quedó satisfecha —esa relación no estaba destinada a funcionar.

—¿Y eso por qué lo dices?

—Era una relación rarísima. No se debe mezclar la amistad con el amor.

Mimí torció la boca, a lo mejor le habían afectado sus palabras. Fue inevitable recordarse a ella misma y el fracaso sentimental que supuso Michael en su corto historial de amores, una que incluía una relación fantasma con Joe y un encaprichamiento platónico con Johnny Deep.

De pronto, ya se había desestabilizado.

—No es tan raro… a veces es mejor intentarlo —parecía una auto-justificación, Miyako nunca lo sospechó.

—Tal vez… —Miyako siguió caminando, no parecía muy convencida. A Mimí le molestó el tono de voz que empleó, pero puede que fuesen paranoias de las suyas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Taichi en todo esto? —lo preguntó a modo de prueba, más que nada para estudiar su reacción.

—¡Taichi! —saltó la morada —¿he dicho algo sobre Taichi?

—Es el mejor amigo de Matt… y de Sora… y si dices que no hay que mezclar amistad con amor, entonces estás diciendo que no hay que mezclar a Tai en todo esto.

—De verdad, tienes unas ideas… ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Luces acalorada. Bien, si no me lo quieres decir no importa, yo lo investigaré por mi propia cuenta —Mimí comenzó a avanzar dando grandes zancadas, alejándose rápidamente de Miyako.

—¡No es eso! ¡Se trata de un capítulo cerrado! —Gritó a la distancia, sabía que Mimí se había enfadado.

Mimí refunfuñó todo el camino. ¡Esa Yolei! ¡Qué coraje le daba! Apostaba a que Izzy no le ocultaría nada de nada si se lo preguntase directamente. ¡Y coraje doble! ¿Por qué su propia cabeza tenía que traer a colación al chico Izumi cada vez que tenía la oportunidad?

Hablar con Izzy estaba descartado, así que lo mejor sería preguntarle a la colorina directamente. Pero eso sería una hazaña: a menos que estuviese exagerándolo todo, le daba la impresión que la muchacha la evitaba. Tendría sus motivos, en realidad no se sentía capaz de cuestionarla… había sido la peor de las amigas, Sora tenía razón al llamarla «ingrata»

"_Si le pidieses perdón todo sería más fácil_"

Ok, ¡triple coraje! Que consciencia tan fastidiosa: esa no es la forma de empezar el día.

*.*

Miró la pantalla de su celular.

Doce mensajes de texto de Miyako ¿esa mujer no se cansaba de pedir perdón? Igual había exagerado con enojarse por una tontería. Bueno, tan tontería no era… odiaba que le ocultase cosas.

Tampoco es que tuviese cara para reclamar: Mimí tenía un montón de secretos. No sólo se trataba del tema de los "chupones" de Koushiro, el primero de todos sus secretos era que aún no confesaba por qué había vuelto a Tokio. Al menos no la verdadera razón.

—Ya saben, cosas de trabajo —fue lo que le dijo a sus amigos el día del reencuentro y nadie siguió preguntando.

Además, no era conveniente estar de malas con Miyako. Mucho menos saludable: si seguía con esa actitud entonces en cosa de meses sólo tendría a su madre para conversar. Eso sería como suicidarse.

Cuando llegó el treceavo mensaje Mimí decidió que era hora de cocinar. Hacer las paces es en realidad un arte y comidas dulces son ideales para amenizar el ambiente y volver la situación más llevadera.

Tenía que pedirle perdón no a una sino a dos personas, y eso era demasiado para su orgullo.

Y en eso estaba, entre harinas, polvos, huevos y canela cuando apareció su madre. Mimí siempre se preguntaría por qué su madre tenía esa facilidad para sacarla de quicio, esta vez no sería la excepción.

Acababa de llegar del supermercado y cargaba dos bolsas de papel llenas de víveres. Tal vez hizo tres o cuatro viajes más al vehículo y terminó volviendo con la abuela a quien la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Muffins? ¿Para quienes son esta vez? —preguntó mientras iba guardando la mercadería en la despensa.

—Amigos.

—Podrías invitarlos a tomar té algún día. Tenemos una casa grande pero poca gente viviendo en ella, siempre es bueno un poco de compañía. A tu abuela le gusta que haya gente en casa ¿no es así mamá?

La abuela asintió aunque no parecía estar siguiendo la conversación. Mimí suspiró.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Hace tiempo que no te veo con algún chico —comentó la madre en forma distraída, Mimí se escandalizó —y ya va a ser San Valentín… ¿tienes pensado a quién le regalarás un chocolate verdadero? Tu amiguito rubio está bastante guapo.

—¡MAMÁ!

Ni le quiso preguntar a qué rubio se refería, si es que realmente estaba pensado en un rubio (con su madre nunca se sabía). Prefirió echarla de _su_ cocina. ¡Increíble! Esa mujer…

Batió con fuerza la mezcla, le añadió unas gotas de licor. Peligrosamente, un tema que había olvidado comenzaba a hacer presencia en la cabeza.

"_My gosh, why?_" pensó con agonía. Había olvidadoque el San Valentín japonés se vive de forma muy distinta al gringo. Milenios que no regalaba chocolates, se había acostumbrado a recibir flores, cartas y un sinfín de declaraciones.

Qué podía decir, cosas de ser bonita, coqueta y próspera. Le gustaba que toda la atención que suscitaba se manifestase en un día. Cosas que alimentan el ego… no puede ser tan malo una evidencia física de su popularidad.

No sabía lo que era ir tras de un hombre y tampoco tenía ganas de querer descubrirlo. Eso de regalar chocolates era un poco protocolar: chocolates de amistad, chocolates por obligación, chocolates verdaderos… se enredaba con tantas clasificaciones.

¿Se vería mal si no le entregaba un chocolate a Koushiro?

De pronto pánico: los chocolates podían malinterpretarse. Hay tradiciones que no merecen seguirse.

Al mensaje dieciséis los _muffins_ ya habían salido del horno y los nervios de Mimí se hallaban en un estado epiléptico.

—¡Eres un tonto! —se atrevió a encarar al Izzy durmiente —¿Tanto te cuesta pedirme perdón?

El Izzy durmiente no cambió su expresión. Ella ocultó su rostro tras sus manos.

"_Reconoce que lo echas de menos_" la conciencia era una cosa impasible.

No era que lo extrañase, sólo le causaba tristeza verle deambular solo por el colegio. Parecía estresado y agobiado, de repente había desarrollado una obsesión por los insectos mucho más que las computadoras y temía que se convirtiese en uno. De seguro que a Kafka le habría emocionado conocerle, a Mimí la sola idea le causaba náuseas.

Se comentaba por los pasillos del colegio que estaba yendo al sicólogo

Todos concordaban que había vuelto muy raro de las vacaciones de invierno.

Posiblemente por su culpa.

De acuerdo, le preocupaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba, también le estaba afectando. La misma Palmon se lo había advertido:

—Vas a tener que tomar tú la iniciativa, a veces a las princesas les toca hacer de príncipes.

Contó los _muffins_… tal vez podría dividirlos en tres en vez de dos ¿se atrevería?

Abrió el armario. La bolsa llena de camisas naranjas se escondía bajo unas enormes cajas de botas de vaquera.

De repente lo que extrañaba era ese futuro que ya no tenían. Con Izzy se pasaban tardes alegres. Pudieron haber ido de compras juntos, se lo imaginó torpe entrando a los probadores, todo inseguro, colorado, pero vistiendo como un adolescente con buen gusto al final del día.

O a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor… sí lo echaba de menos. El futuro, el presente y el pasado... especialmente todas las anteriores.

—Nunca es tarde para hacer cosas nuevas ¿no? —le dijo al Izzy durmiente e hizo algo que jamás antes había hecho: le dio un beso a la fotografía.

En la noche le contó a la abuela lo que planeaba. Que pronto dejaría de estar enfadada con Izzy, pero necesitaba tiempo. A lo sumo dos días. Cosas de la vida… siempre cuesta dos días reunir el coraje necesario.

—No, si ya no tenemos gatos —decía la abuela, Mimí solo le sonreía —dile que ya no tenemos gatos.

—Yo le diré —nunca supo de qué gatos hablaba su abuela. Mucho menos por qué solía hablarle de Izzy a su abuela.

*.*

Con Miyako no fue difícil. Era fácil hacer las paces con ella. Le entregó los _muffins_. Pura casualidad que la muchacha fuese una fanática de las golosinas.

Con Sora actuó un poco más cobarde. Sabía cuándo tenía práctica de tenis, una de esas tardes aprovechó para ir a su casa y dejarle los pasteles con más una carta de las perfumadas.

—Dígale que la quiero mucho —se despidió de la señora Takenouchi —y que yo posiblemente habría actuado igual.

Dos días después salió de casa con una cazadora verde limón y unos zapatos de terraplén. Se podían observar las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Dobló en el recodo de la planta donde vivía Izzy cuando le vio. Iba con el casco puesto, encadenando la bicicleta en los barrotes de la ventana.

Observó su perfil tosco, el mentón cuadrado, esos granos secos de la frente, los lentes de marco negro, y aquellas cejas gruesas y desordenadas. Eran las cejas más feas que había visto.

No, no era bonito, para nada ¿entonces qué tenía?

Lo comparó con Michael. Las diferencias eran gigantes y evidentes. Michael era un _adonis_, alguna vez quiso creer que se _merecía_ salir con alguien guapo.

¿Y si no quería oírle? Dos días ya no son suficientes para reunir el coraje necesario.

Pero tampoco era capaz de huir.

O simplemente no quería.

Vio a Izzy apoyar la cabeza en la puerta y encorvarse para buscar las llaves de casa dentro del bolso. La postura dejaba al descubierto su cuello desnudo. Se notaban las vértebras cervicales y la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales iluminaba tres lunares alineados en forma vertical.

Se preguntó cuántos lunares más tendría en el cuerpo.

—Mi-Mi-Mi-Mimí —tartamudeó el muchacho, Mimí se sobresaltó, se había despistado contemplándole —Esto… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

Lo preguntó porque notó sus ojos cristalinos, las luces del pasillo se encendieron en ese momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, odiaba ser tan sensible.

—Está bien, puedes decírmelo.

Mimí miró la cesta que llevaba consigo y lo ridículo que se veían tres _muffins_ allí juntos. Obvio que los odiaría, Koushiro era de sabores poco convencionales y esos pasteles no podían ser más típicos.

Quiso correr, las piernas no le respondieron.

Koushiro se rascó su cabeza, confundido, y cayó en cuenta que aún llevaba el casco. Se lo quitó y luego se apoyó en las paredes del pasillo, todo esto sin mirarle. Hizo el casco girar entre sus manos, lo tiró a los cielos un par de veces y luego volvió a hacerlo girar.

—¿Sabías que sé hacer malabares? —le preguntó a Mimí, ella frunció el ceño con recelo —sí, pero sólo con un objeto, con dos me mareo, con tres soy un peligro público.

Le miró y ambos estallaron en risas.

Koushiro, te ganaste una estrella.

Mimí se situó al lado del muchacho y ambos se quedaron mirando la vista que ofrecían los ventanales del pasillo. De pronto, la bahía de Odaiba nunca se había visto tan linda.

—Te traje dulces —le dijo ella y le extendió la canasta —sé que los odiarás, pero si haces una crema inglesa con sansho y puré de caqui…

—No hace falta —respondió tomando el canasto y encajándolo en el casco —apuesto que están deliciosos… ¿sansho y caqui dices? —no se pudo resistir a hacer ese comentario.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir, admite que te mueres por probarlo.

—Eres brillante ¿lo sabías?

—Creo que nadie me había dicho eso antes. —suspiró, sintió que era necesario decirlo: —Estudio pero no lo logro, la química no tiene ningún sentido… y trigonometría mucho menos, no creo que alguien las utilice alguna vez en su vida.

Koushiro rio por lo bajo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pero no quiso replicar. No entendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero se sentía bien volver a hablar con Mimí.

Recordó sus citas con el sicólogo y los consejos que le había dado.

Tildó a Mimí como la responsable de sus problemas, le dijo que tenía que enfrentarla. Koushiro no le veía la gracia a perder treinta minutos para escuchar cosas que junto con Tentomón habían descubierto hace ya bastante tiempo. Además, Mimí no era un problema en sí, se trataba simplemente de una muchacha ya inmersa en sus propios problemas.

Lo supo ese día de diciembre en que él aventó con rabia su casco al suelo y ella salió huyendo.

Cuando le suplicó que no le revelase a Miyako quién era la dueña del _brassier_, confirmó sus sospechas.

A lo mejor fue mal amigo por no querer seguirle la corriente. A diferencia de Mimí, para él química y trigonometría tenían mucho más sentido que lidiar con los problemas de la cotidianeidad. Las ciencias son exactas, siguiendo un protocolo se llegará siempre a la respuesta correcta.

Era difícil saber qué es una respuesta correcta en el mundo de las emociones. Mucho más difícil era intentar comprender a las mujeres. Peor resultaba comprender a Mimí y su burbuja rosada.

Tendría que averiguar cómo ser un buen amigo. Sobre todo, tenía que ayudar a Mimí a resolver sus problemas. Tal vez si lo lograba, podría entonces solucionar los suyos propios.

Se trataba de otro mecanismo de evasión ¿Todavía necesitaría ir al sicólogo? Esperaba que no.

—¿Has estado bien? —le preguntó a Mimí.

—Se comentan cosas sobre ti en la escuela… Palmon dice que Tentomon está preocupado… y yo terminé preocupándome.

"_Porque te sientes culpable_" había satisfacción en los pensamientos de Koushiro, no se trataba de una deducción difícil.

—¿Por qué lees cosas de insectos?

Esa pregunta sí sorprendió a Koushiro. La invitó a su habitación y la hizo tomar asiento en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al computador.

Las cosas que se hacen cuando se quieren evadir cuestiones importantes.

—Es un software que simula la vista de un insecto. Aún no está terminado, por ahora tengo que ingresar los datos yo mismo, y aún no he terminado de elaborar la base de datos, además hay que purificar el algoritmo porque está un poco complejo. Lo ideal sería contar con un transmisor que captara las distintas longitudes de onda y recreara una imagen tal cual lo vería un artrópodo… pero hay insectos e insectos, y las imagen varían entre distintas taxa.

Mimí procesó la mitad de la información. Más que en sus palabras, se había fijado en el cambio de su expresión.

De repente la piel de Koushiro brillaba, las ojeras desaparecieron y la sonrisa orgullosa se apoderó de su rostro. Fue un momento breve pero que Mimí luego siempre buscaría.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Mimí simplemente no podía entender esa fascinación.

—No lo sé —sí lo sabía —porque me ayuda a distraerme —eso era una verdad muy amplia.

Mimí también pudo entrever la verdad: que había hecho todo aquello sólo para ignorarla ¿distraerse para no pensar en ella? Puede que le gustase aquella idea mucho más de lo prudente, o puede que no. Si ella impulsaba el espíritu obsesivo del muchacho, entonces no podía ser tan buena persona.

Notó sus muñecas enflaquecidas, se preguntó cuántas comidas se había saltado intentando purificar el algoritmo.

Luego sus ojeras oscuras, tal vez en las noches no podía dormir pensando en ella.

—Izzy perdóname por favor. Es sólo que no sé hacer las cosas bien —con eso quería decirle que no se había percatado de todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

—Ni yo. Sólo que no puede ser tan malo equivocarse de vez en cuando.

—Ya pero cansa cuando dejan de ser algo puntual y se transforma en algo cotidiano. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Déjame intentarlo contigo… te prometo que le diré la verdad a todos, pero…

Siempre habían _peros_. Le miró con el ceño arrugado y esperó a que continuara.

—Tienes que leer esa carta que tienes sobre tu escritorio. Sé que aún no lo haces.

A Koushiro no le sorprendió su propuesta. Al parecer ella también se había propuesto ayudarle para auto ayudarse. Le gustaba darse cuenta que pensaban igual.

Y suspiró casi resignado. En realidad todos sus problemas habían comenzado porque no había querido leer esa carta antes. Se trataba entonces de una decisión justa, o al menos él así lo interpreto.

—¿Puede estar Tentomon presente?

Ella asintió y sintió un calor que distaba mucho de la satisfacción por lograr hacer algo que quería.

Volvió a contemplar el perfil hosco, los granos secos de la frente y las cejas desordenadas. Aún no entendía bien qué era lo que Izumi tenía, pero se sentían bien muchas cosas: mirarle, volver a hablarle, y sobre todo, estar tan cerca de él.

Koushiro por otra parte, era un fanático de la homeostasis, y todo indicaba que pronto volvería al equilibrio. Ese anhelado que lo volvería a su condición de hombre simple que perseguía tanto.

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Esto… sí, gracias por leer y por seguir haciéndolo. ¡Koushiro y Mimí volvieron a hablarse! Anhelaba escribir este capítulo, pero por razones universitarias, se me tenía prohibido tener vida de todo tipo, incluida la de pseudo escritora._

_Algunos comentarios random:_

_El summary comienza a tener sentido, cada vez que lo leo me doy cuenta que no puede ser más spoiler. _

_Nunca lo había avisado, tal vez lo intuían, pero lo diré de una buena vez: esta es una historia larga. Siempre se leen cosas como "planeaba ser una historia de 8 capítulos y terminaron siendo 32" (esto va con amor a HikariCaelum n_n) bueno, yo voy desfasada dos capítulos de lo original, espero que no se alargue más, o terminará siendo una historia de dimensiones astronómicas._

_Y lo otro... siempre se habla de la foto del Izzy durmiente. Esa foto existe realmente, y la encontré, así que dejé el link en mi profile porque aquí como que no se puede._

_Aclaraciones de este capítulo: _

_**Uno**__. El sancho es un condimento similar a la pimienta, de hecho le dicen la "pimienta japonesa". Caqui es un fruto astringente de Asia, en Chile también se consume y se planta, pero a menos escala._

_**Dos**__. Taxa es el plural de Taxón. Taxón se refiere a un grupo de especies que comparten ciertas características. Lo quise añadir porque no todos lo saben y los biólogos son especialmente quisquillosos frente al uso de aquellas dos palabras._

_**Tres**__. Kafka fue un escritor. Su obra más famosa es "La Metamorfosis", esta trata de un hombre que se vuelve insecto._

_**Cuatro**__. Homeostasis capacidad de los organismos de mantener un estado de equilibrio dinámico frente a perturbaciones internas/externas._

_Bueno… fue una Nota de Autora un poco larga… por favor ténganme paciencia. Como diría el Señor Cuesta "Joder Paloma, que follón" xD (alguien vio ANHQV, yo soy una fanática de Emilio)_

_Adieu._


	12. Malas conclusiones

**Inseguridades**

**Disclaimer**: salvo uno que otro personaje de invención propia, la mayoría son reciclados de Digimon adventure 1 y 2.

_Dedicado a los que se esconden bajo la cama_

*.*

**C**apítulo 12

**M**alas conclusiones

Su concentración no estaba precisamente en sus apuntes ese día, para qué decir en el profesor. Sora sacó la carta y la estiró sobre el cuaderno, intentando que pasara desapercibida entre las inecuaciones. Había leído su contenido ¿unas nueve veces ya? Se sabía algunas frases de memoria.

La caligrafía de Mimí era de esas que merecen ser estudiada.

Letras redondas, llenas de fluoritas, cargadas hacia la derecha. Escribía con sangría, dejaba mucho margen. En general de caracteres separados pero palabras juntas.

No era una carta muy larga.

Olía a lavanda y a tinta morada.

_Querida:_

_Te preguntaría cómo estás, pero ambas sabemos que responderás una mentira. Si te escribo en lugar de hablarte es porque resulta que ambas lo preferimos así. Tú has optado por ignorarme y lo entiendo, yo hice lo mismo años atrás. Por otra parte, no puedo hablarte en persona porque ya no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Seré breve. Estoy arrepentida de haberte abandonado. Sé que pudiste haber implorado por mi ayuda y que yo no te la di. Soy despistada y atolondrada, pero hoy no me justificaré en mis defectos. Sólo quiero reparar mis daños, compensarte de algún modo. Sé que no es tarde, que aún necesitas un consejo. _

_Dicen que doy buenos consejos a terceros, a lo mejor te quieres arriesgar._

_O a lo mejor quieres quemar esta carta. También puedo comprenderlo._

_Pero independiente de tu opción, igual te voy a ayudar, ya sabes que soy de las testarudas. Antes tú comprabas los caramelos porque a mí me daba asco manipular monedas. Ahora es mi turno de atender tus "caprichos" Ok no, me hacía ilusión sonar como madre, pero la idea se entiende._

_Los muffins son de chocolate con chips de chocolate. Antes eran tus favoritos._

_Meems._

Sora no sabía si sonreír, llorar o rabiar.

«_Me hacía ilusión sonar como madre_» Le había costado mantener la seriedad al leer aquella frase. También las lágrimas… su verdadera madre jamás sonaría así. No, ella era una mujer mucho más estricta, pero claro, qué podría saber la princesita Mimí de lo que es severidad si jamás la han regañado alguna vez en su… No, no, ese no era el camino, tenía que dejar a un lado los pensamientos agresivos.

Mejor pensar en _muffins_… los que les regaló Mimí eran lejos los más deliciosos de la vida. Habían vuelto a ser sus favoritos.

Aquello lo aceptó con más amargura que buenos deseos.

Se miró en el espejo del baño del colegio. ¿Tanto se le notaba que no estaba pasando por un buen momento? Ella, como todo el mundo, como Yama y Taichi, creía que se trataba de un capítulo cerrado. O eso es lo que la obligaban a pensar.

Errar no debería ser humano, los errores cuestan caro.

Heredó los errores de su madre, hay gente a la que le persigue el pasado y se extiende hasta más allá del tiempo mismo. Hay otra gente que se lo transmite a sus hijos, pero sólo al uno por ciento de la población le ocurre ambas cosas. Ya debería estar acostumbrada que ella no es precisamente una mujer del montón.

O puede que sea del montón… del montón malo y rancio que no se toca.

Trató de no lucir afectada. Sacó unos polvos del bolso y se retocó allí donde las lágrimas habían causado estragos. Escondió el dolor con maestría y profesionalismo. Siempre consciente de la caducidad del disfraz, necesitaba invertir en productos de marca.

Deslizó la correa del bolso naranjo por el hombro, el reflejo del espejo le levantó los pulgares y quiso creerle por una vez a ese arranque de ingenuidad. Cuando es el propio reflejo el que intenta levantar el ánimo, no queda otra que hacerle caso. Hundió las manos en el bolsillo y se fue de allí arrastrando los pies, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, como en el campeonato de tenis, en la tarea de cálculo o sus deberes en la florería de su madre.

Sí, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar: no había tiempo para sentirse desdichada.

Mimí la observó pasar a lo lejos. Recordó lo que Koushiro le había dicho la noche que se pelearon: «_n__o puedes insinuar que no hemos hecho nada por Sora, eso no lo sabes_»

Era hora de saber aquellas cosas que nadie había tenido la decencia de explicarle.

—¿Qué me dices de Sora? —interceptó a Koushiro cuando se ponía el casco en la cabeza.

Koushiro estuvo a punto de caer. Tiene un corazón débil si de preguntas sorpresas se trata. O más justo sería decir que Mimí cada vez le pone más nervioso y ansioso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó intentando mantener la compostura. Mimí se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, había malinterpretado su reacción.

—¿¡Tú también te vas a negar a darme información!? Ya estoy cansada, todos actúan como si no pasara nada, no entiendo por qué tantos… —parecía que le iba a estallar la sien, buscó la palabra menos vulgar de su acervo — ¡secretitos!

—¡No es eso, por favor!

Detectó su tono urgido, casi desesperado. El descubrimiento no la hizo más feliz, pero algo en el _por favor_ empleado le enternecía. Lo formal no se lo quitaba nadie, se preguntó si sería capaz algún día capaz de sacarlo de quicio tal como lo había conseguido Miyako hace no mucho tiempo atrás.

A lo mejor después se proponía aquello, podía llamarlo un experimento científico, el propio Izzy estaría de acuerdo. Pero ¡qué tonterías estaba pensando! Si ya habían estado enojados, sólo que no había estallado.

Apostaba que Izzy tenía emociones más intensas que el resto. El problema es que jamás demuestra lo que siente.

Le ayudaría en eso… y lo haría gracias a Sora. El plan más maravilloso y perfecto cruzó por su mente.

—Mira Izzy, sólo no quiero más mentiras— "_manipuladora_" aulló el subconsciente —no me subestimes, yo sé que me ocultan cosas.

Izzy suspiró. A él no le gustaba discutir. Acceder estaba acorde con su personalidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos de la joven brillaron. "_Definitivamente manipuladora_" y esa fue una advertencia por lo que estaba por decir.

—Invitarte al museo. Tomaremos la sopa de _judías azuki_ que venden en la tiende del frente y nos pondremos al día con nuestras vidas. Me contarás qué ocurrió durante mi ausencia y yo veré cómo solucionaré vuestros problemas. Una terapia de chismorreo ¡alucinarás! Te avisaré el día y la hora, llevarás la billetera pero yo seré quien pague porque soy una mujer moderna —Koushiro se llevó las manos a la cintura y se mordió el labio para no reír—. Me dejarás en la puerta de casa y felicitarás a mi madre por la hermosa hija que tiene ¡podrías decirle que parecemos hermanas! Ella se muere por recibir esa clase de cumplidos. En fin… Yo esperaré tu mensaje avisándome que llegaste sano y salvo a casa y al fin podrás seguir con tus investigaciones de bichos, del digimundo o lo que sea.

La risa finalmente escapó, a Mimí también le hicieron gracia sus palabras. A ella le salía natural ser espontánea, a él cada vez se le hacía más difícil encontrarle defectos.

—Tú ganas.

Algo le gritó sobre que era_ el mejor._ Las cosas se confundieron un poco en su cabeza después del sonoro beso que le plantó en la mejilla, pero de seguro también le había abrasado antes de salir corriendo y despedirse a la distancia con una ancha sonrisa por haber conseguido lo que quería. Su cabello ondulado se abrió como un abanico, la falda se meció de un lado a otro, sólo Mimí sabía vencer a la gravedad. Se preguntó si estaba consciente de la gracilidad de sus movimientos. Posiblemente sí, le extrañaría que no estuviese al tanto de su belleza ¿por eso lo torturaba de aquella forma?

Empezaba a doler. Ya no era agradable no lograr entenderle. Se trataba de una mujer imposible. Y él era un obsesivo.

La imposible y el obsesivo. Dicho así parecían condenados al fracaso.

Se montó en la bicicleta y no pudo evitar que un segundo suspiro escurriera de los labios.

—Dile lo que sientes —susurró una voz a su espalda.

Cayó al suelo, con la bicicleta, el casco y los cuadernos. Taichi le ayudó a ponerse en pie y le levantó la mochila.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—Ese es tu problema, que sólo entiendes lo que te conviene. En fin… —Taichi se estiró, tampoco le iba a explicar más. Apareció en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa — ¿qué sabes de hackear?

—Nada —fue la respuesta automática.

Huyó de allí antes de darle a Taichi la posibilidad de que siguiese explayándose. No tenía ganas ni de hablar de sentimientos ni de hacerle favores, especialmente ambas cosas.

El asunto de _hackear_ lo pronosticó hace bastante tiempo, y a lo mejor estaba jugando a dos bandos, pero si de verdad estaba en lo cierto (y sus suposiciones solían ser de lo más acertadas) supuso que debía advertir a Hikari.

Las otras palabras de Taichi le resultaban más complicadas de digerir. Se lo había explicado al sicólogo: no era que entendiese lo que le convenía, más bien no le ponía énfasis a misterios que no tuviesen definido un protocolo de cómo resolverlos.

—Imagina que tengo que tengo que crear una función que calcule la serie Fibonacci o la extensión de la sucesión de Farey… Existe una metodología y un lenguaje conocido por todos, sólo tengo que imaginar el algoritmo más sencillo. Si sale mal lo sé porque arroja error, entonces lo puedo enmendar.

A Koushiro no le gustan los errores, mucho menos la incertidumbre de no saber si ha obrado bien o mal. El gran problema de las relaciones humanas radica en el límite poco claro entre el bien y el mal.

Así era difícil evaluar su desempeño. Y él era de esos que vivía comiéndose la cabeza pensando si lo que hizo era o no lo más apropiado.

—No entiendo por qué te complica tanto —le había dicho Tentomon en una de esas tardes infinitas que sólo podían compartir ellos dos —no deberías pensarlo tanto, hay cosas que simplemente deben fluir.

—Sabes que no soy así.

—Te estás limitando —Koushiro sabía que era un eufemismo para cobarde.

Ese día se desvió de su ruta a casa y pasó a uno de los miradores de la costanera. Dejó que el viento marino, con su sal y su humedad, acariciaran sus mejillas y revolvieran su cabellera.

Intentó convencerse que estaba bien. Que no le molestaba hablar de Sora con Mimí, mucho menos que Tai insinuase cosas que solía ignorar, y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, tampoco le molestaba su incapacidad de describir la relación que sostenía con Mimí, que de todas formas ni era necesario tener que definirla.

A lo mejor sólo le gustaba su compañía. Ella decía que no tenía muchas luces pero lo cierto es que sus comentarios solían ser bastante ocurrentes; divertida a su extravagante manera, abrumadoramente sincera, con un gusto refinado y a la vez experimental.

Se trataba de una mujer riesgosa… riesgo, imposible, pero por sobre todo brillante.

Él era lo opuesto.

Polos opuestos se atraen.

"¿_Acaso estás reconociendo algo?_" Se asustó.

—¡TENTOMON! —Gritó horas después apenas llegó a casa y encendió el computador.

Sólo con su digimon era capaz de sincerarse. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad y de pronunciar las palabras más temidas por una mente racional.

*.*

Mientras Koushiro iba desentrañando algunos problemas, o mejor dicho _complejos_, había gente que comenzaba a conectar ideas que de común tenían nada, pero las situaciones se presentaban de tal forma que las piezas parecían encajar perfectamente.

O eso parecía a los ojos del deportista.

Ese día obtuvo la segunda pieza del puzle.

El celular de Hikari vibró en el bolsillo de su mochila pero era Daisuke quien estaba en posesión de ella. Pensó que podría tratarse de una llamada, no consideró imprudente registrar el bolso hasta dar con el aparato, tampoco pensó que podía invadir su privacidad si leía el mensaje que le había llegado en lugar de la llamada telefónica que había pronosticado.

»_Es una suposición, pero me da la impresión que Tai está ideando otro plan_«

El mensaje lo había mandado Izzy.

El plan al que se refería debía ser otro para dar con la identidad del novio secreto de la muchacha. Hasta la fecha ninguno de los anteriores había dado resultado.

Recordó la primera pieza del puzle: Izzy abrazando a Hikari en la mañana del Omisoka. Fue un abrazo largo, casi eterno, ese tipo de abrazos que sólo se ven en las películas.

No esperó a que Hikari saliese del baño para entregarle su mochila, simplemente la dejó allí y corrió hasta lograr interceptar a su amigo genio.

—Cómo va a ser Izzy el novio secreto de Kari —Ken necesitaba pruebas irrefutables para darle la razón.

—Es que eres un cabeza de chorlito ¿y si Kari es la niña que le hizo los chupones a Koushiro? —esa idea le hervía la sangre.

—Creí que eran quemaduras.

—Tú nunca has visto películas de detectives ¿verdad Ken? —en realidad había visto más que Daisuke —¡a los médicos siempre los sobornan! —No era para nada un cliché, ni siquiera era un recurso común en el género—. No hay que confiar en la palabra de Joe, además, él es amigo de Izzy ¡tiene que ser el cómplice!

—Eso tienes que probarlo.

Y lo probaría, no descansaría hasta probarlo.

A los ojos de Daisuke, había un mar de cosas sospechosas. Quien dice mar dice océano, y estos cubren dos tercios del planeta. Se las enumeró a Ken.

—¿Por qué Hikari ocultaría la identidad de su novio? Porque es él quien no quiere que se sepa su identidad y Hikari que es tan buena, pues le sigue la corriente. ¿Pero por qué la oculta? Porque sabe que Taichi le partiría la cara. Él es un demente, ahora imagínate lo bestia que se pondría si es uno del grupo el que sale con su hermana ¡enloquece! E Izzy nunca ha tenido muchas agallas, a quien queremos engañar.

Ken entendió otras cosas.

—¿Es por eso que usas ese ridículo sombrero a lo _Sherlock Holmes_? ¿Te las das de detective ahora? Son válidas las corazonadas, pero te falta objetividad. Tienes que olvidarte de Hikari.

Daisuke apretó los puños.

Cómo podían pedirle que se olvidase de Hikari si veía que la estaba pasando tan mal. Ella sabía disimularlo bien, pero conforme pasaban los días, se preguntaba qué tan auténticas eran sus sonrisas.

Y si bien ese día se fue cabizbajo de casa de Ken, después de pasar un rato en el digimundo volvió a ponerse el sombrero de detective y se propuso reunir todas las pruebas posibles para que el listillo de Ichijouji se comiese sus palabras.

*.*

Tentomon miró con expectación a Koushiro. El muchacho se paseaba de un lado a otro, no quería simplemente decirlo, a lo mejor en estos casos se parte con una introducción ¿pero de qué tipo?

Ciencia es lo único que podía salir de su boca.

—Los neurotransmisores son moléculas generadas por neuronas y que permiten la comunicación entre ellas…

—¿Neurotransmisores? —interrumpió el insecto —¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Koushiro comenzó a sudar, tal vez no tenía que retroceder tanto. Tendría que explicarle sobre el sistema nervioso, sinapsis, síntesis de biomoléculas, serotonina, noradrenalina… podía pasarse una tarde entera hablando.

—Lo siento… es que soy incapaz de simplemente decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —y no podía ser más sincero —supongo que me asusta un poco. Pero tienes razón… sólo… intenta no hacerme muchas preguntas, por favor. Honestamente prefiero que no hagas ningún tipo de comentario, ni se lo cuentes a otros, especialmente a Tai.

El digimon asintió. Koushiro meció los brazos de un lado a otro. Observó su alrededor. Se encontraba en una selva del digimundo, y en algún lado se ocultaban las ruinas que custodiaba Centarumon, donde los llantos de Mimí aún resonaban por sus pasillos laberínticos y los recovecos de su mente.

El tiempo en que Mimí era más alta que él y Koushiro era cien por ciento racional. Algunas cosas tiene que cambiar, él era sólo otro humano más.

Le dio la espalda a su amigo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.

—Uh… estoy… enamorado —Miró a Tentomon de reojo y se encogió de hombros —parece que suena raro.

—A mí me suena genial.

La piel parecía haberse fundido con el color de su cabellera y los cristales de las gafas se había empañado. Pero se sentía bien sacarlo.

—Ahora sólo tienes que decírselo —recomendó el insecto.

—No será necesario… en tres meses la sensación desaparecerá y volveré a ser el mismo de siempre —Había seguridad en su comentario, Koushiro notó reprobación en la mirada de Tentomon —¿Qué? ¿De verdad esperas que me declare o algo? Sabía que tenía que explicarte lo de los neurotransmisores…

—¡Ay, Izzy! ¡Ibas por buen camino!

El deportista estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol donde descansaba.

O sea que Izumi pensaba dejar a la linda de Hikari ¡hay que tener agallas! Quiso partirle la cara en ese momento, pero cuando volteó la vista al suelo ya no estaban.

Bajó de un salto y se acomodó el sombrero de detective.

Tres meses para recopilar las pruebas que hicieran falta y revelarle al verdad a Taichi. Y si este no lo molía a golpes (cosa poco probable), ya lo haría él ¡Nadie sale con Hikari para luego dejarle!

*.*

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Holas! Espero que estén súper. Esto… lo confieso, lo escribí a la rápida. Resulta que mañana empiezan los trabajos de invierno, lo que significa que estaré ausente un par de semanas, pero no quería irme sin publicar. Así que como siempre, todos los errores que detecten, please no se los guarden._

_Sobre el capítulo en sí, supongo que debo hacer algunos comentarios varios._

_**Uno**__. A lo mejor ya sospechaban que Daisuke era el deportista, había una sutil pista en el capítulo 3__… y en el capítulo 8 se mencionaba que estaba usando un sombrero de detective (en estricto rigor es de cazador), así que ese dato no era nuevo. _

_**Dos**__. __Sobre Izzy… dejemos que descubra por sí sólo si los neurotransmisores apoyan su teoría de los 3 meses. Aunque reconoció el "problema", parece que no lo está enfrentando de la mejor manera._

_**Tres**__. ¿Qué estará planeando Tai? ¿Izzy está imaginando cosas? Daisuke por su parte parece que lo malinterpretará todo._

_Ojalá les haya gustado… y ojalá entiendan mi humor (es el capítulo que más me ha hecho reír)_

_Fue otra nota de autora larga…así que mejor me detengo aquí. Adieu!_

_- **J**apiera** C**larividencia_


End file.
